Nuevas Resoluciones
by Alfanani
Summary: A pedido del público, continuación de Resolución de Año Nuevo… y sí, no soy nada original con el título XD
1. Comenzando el Año

Hola!!!!!!!!!

Como están?, tanto tiempo… me extrañaron? XD

A pesar de que fue una broma lo de la continuación, escuché sus demandas. Después de exprimir y darle latigazos a la neurona escritora les traigo lo que pidieron.

Como siempre acepto todo tipo de comentario y sugerencias.

Agradezco a mi amiga y beta Sary por permitir que la explote jajaja.

Y bueno… gracias a todos por apoyarme :D

Ah, y antes que se me olvide…. Robotech no me pertenece (desgraciadamente) y al escribir esto no busco lucro y bla bla bla… en pocas palabras, no me demanden XD

Un abrazote de oso para todos!!!

Nani

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Comenzando el año.**

La primera mañana del año llegó demasiado pronto para Rick. Hacía solo unas horas que su vida había dado un giro importante, después de mucho pensarlo se había atrevido a proponerle matrimonio a Lisa y para su gran asombro ella había aceptado. No era muy alejado de la realidad decir que se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Se giró en la cama y se encontró con que Lisa aun dormía. La observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír como idiota al recordar esa noche.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su ensueño.

- Diga?.

- Buenos días piloto – lo saludó Claudia.

- Claudia?, por qué llamas tan temprano? – le preguntó con voz adormilada.

- Tan temprano?, son más de las 1000 y como supuse que se les habían quedado pegadas las sábanas, decidí llamar para avisarles que a medio día tenemos una reunión con el Almirante Gloval.

- Que?!, no puede ser tan tarde – dijo sentándose de un salto en la cama.

Escuchó a Claudia reírse al otro lado de la línea – dense prisa si quieren llegar a la reunión a tiempo, nos vemos… y no se distraigan en el camino.

Rick colgó el teléfono y despertó a Lisa.

- Que quieres Rick? – le preguntó adormilada.

- Son más de las 1000.

- Que?!... rayos, nos quedamos dormidos – se iba a levantar pero se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda y se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello.

- Arriba Lisa que es tarde – la apuró Rick.

Lisa avergonzada le preguntó – podrías mirar hacia otro lado?.

- Que? – preguntó mientras que arrodillado recogía los uniformes del suelo.

- Mira hacia otro lado.

Rick al ver como se sonrojaba le dijo sonriendo – anoche no fuiste tan vergonzosa.

- Voy a darme una ducha – le dijo mientras se levantaba envuelta en la sábana.

- Yo voy en seguida, así ahorramos tiempo.

Lisa se sonrojó aún más - Rick, si lo haces no vamos a salir nunca.

Rick sonriendo le preguntó – tenemos que ir a trabajar?

- El deber nos llama.

- Y si llamamos al Almirante y le decimos que estamos enfermos?.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y entró al baño.

Rick se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de café, recogió el periódico y volvió a la habitación para encontrarse con Lisa poniéndose el uniforme.

- Rápido Rick que se nos está haciendo tarde.

Rick cogió su uniforme y se metió al baño.

Lisa se dirigió a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y mientras bebía su café aprovechó de leer el periódico. En primera plana se encontraba una fotografía del momento en que fueron condecorados bajo el titulo de "Los Héroes del Amazonas". Lisa sonrió con ironía y buscó el artículo en el que se contaba a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido en la selva y un resumen de las carreras de cada uno.

Rick entró a la cocina y le preguntó – sale algo interesante?.

Lisa solo le mostró la portada.

- Los Héroes del Amazonas?, vaya, somos famosos – comentó bromeando.

- No le veo la gracia.

- Que dice el reportaje? – le preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café.

- Es solo un pequeño resumen de la versión oficial de los hechos.

Rick la miró con curiosidad.

Lisa continuó – en ninguna parte se menciona el ataque a la base, ni la operación comadreja, ni a Marko.

- Y cual es la versión oficial? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- Según esto nos instalamos allá en julio y tras meses de duro trabajo logramos localizar la nave de Khyron, la cual atacamos por sorpresa eliminando el peligro que nos acechaba. El Alto Mando no debe querer que se manche la imagen de la RDF.

- No es justo con los que murieron allá. Ellos son los verdaderos héroes – reclamó el piloto.

- Lo sé Rick.

- A sus familias les informaron que cayeron en el cumplimiento del deber, pero no van a saber como es que realmente eso ocurrió.

- Creo que por un lado es mejor.

- Como puede ser mejor?

- Casi todo el mundo tiene una idea romántica de caer en combate. Y en algunos casos es preferible que crean que su ser querido murió de una manera heroica bajo el fuego enemigo en vez de decirles que agonizó por semanas huyendo de los Malcontentos a través de la selva, herido, enfermo, sin alimento y sin agua. Que el miedo y el dolor que sintió antes de morir fue horrible o que sencillamente lo asesinó un compañero que decidió pasarse al otro bando.

Rick guardó silencio.

- A veces hay que omitir información para que el duelo de los familiares de alguna manera sea menos doloroso.

- Aun así no es justo. Nadie va a saber de los Zentraedi que dieron su vida por nosotros.

- Claro que no es justo. Al menos los que estuvimos ahí sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió. Quiero pedirle al Almirante que no se ignore lo que esos Zentraedi hicieron por nosotros.

Rick asintió - que más dice?.

- Aparte de eso nada – contestó entregándole el periódico.

Rick observó la página y preguntó – de donde habrán sacado tanta información sobre nosotros?.

- El Alto Mando debe haberles facilitado nuestros expedientes.

- Rayos, no recordaba haber estado en tantas batallas. Nos hacen ver como si nosotros hubiésemos hecho todo. No toman en cuenta que hubieron más pilotos y soldados involucrados – comentó molesto.

- Así es la prensa Rick.

Rick hojeó el periódico y se detuvo cuando algo le llamó la atención. No pudo evitar reírse al ver que era una fotografía de Minmei abandonando la fiesta tratando de pasar desapercibida. La fotografía iba acompañada del titulo "Estrella en decadencia?".

- Que? –preguntó Lisa con curiosidad.

Rick le mostró el artículo.

Lisa preocupada le preguntó – que dice?.

- Que según testigos Minmei tuvo un pequeño accidente al bajar ebria del escenario.

- Testigos? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, y aunque no especifica quienes fueron, sí dice que fueron tres señoritas.

Se quedaron mirando y dijeron a la vez – el trío.

Rick se levantó y le dijo – se nos está haciendo tarde.

Se terminaron de alistar y cuando Lisa iba a abrir la puerta Rick la detuvo, la acorraló contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente. La quedó mirando y con una sonrisa le dijo – no vamos a poder hacerlo durante todo el día.

Lisa sonriendo le sugirió – entonces tratemos de llegar temprano.

…

Apenas llegaron a la base se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala en donde se iba a efectuar la reunión en la que ya se encontraban Claudia, el Doctor Lang y George.

- Lisa, que gusto volver a verla. Nos hizo pasar un gran susto – la saludó Lang.

- Gracias Doctor Lang, es bueno estar de vuelta – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones por su compromiso.

- Gracias Doctor – contestaron a la vez Lisa y Rick.

Claudia los miró divertida – por qué tan sonrientes?.

- Si están radiantes – agregó George sonriendo burlonamente.

Lisa ignorándolos preguntó – y el Almirante?.

- Viene en camino – contestó Claudia.

- De que se trata la reunión? – preguntó Rick.

- Después de que hicieron anoche su gran escapada, el Almirante nos informó de que hoy vamos a tener una reunión para ordenar todos los cabos sueltos que quedaron gracias a Kovac.

Lisa le dijo a George - te queda bien el nuevo uniforme.

- Gracias Lisa. Según Mark el que mi uniforme sea completamente negro me da un aire de misterio – contó sonriendo.

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando el Almirante ingresó a la sala.

- Descansen. Exedore no va a poder asistir a la reunión porque se quedó junto a Breetai en el Satélite Fábrica – observó a los presentes y preguntó – donde está Jackson?.

Todos se miraron sin saber que contestar.

El Almirante meneó la cabeza y continuó – después de lo que ocurrió el año recién pasado me veo en la obligación de hacer algunos cambios. El actuar de Kovac me hizo ver que solo puedo hacer esto utilizando a oficiales que cuenten con mi absoluta confianza. Si los cité hoy con urgencia es porque no podemos perder tiempo. Ahora que la amenaza constante no existe, la lucha de poder no se va a hacer esperar, es por eso que quiero tener listo a mi equipo antes de que esto ocurra. Lo primero que hay que hacer es crear de nuevo a Inteligencia. Kovac era el jefe de esta y todos sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió. El nuevo jefe de inteligencia es el Coronel Carter, quien me demostró que tiene lo necesario para llevar ese cargo – y dirigiéndose a George continuó - quiero que cambie a todo el personal lo antes posible, no sabemos cuantos de ellos apoyaban a Kovac.

- Entendido Almirante – asintió George.

- Doctor Lang, cual es el estado de la SDF-2?.

- Aun queda mucho trabajo por delante Almirante. Nos vamos a tardar un par de años en dejarla completamente operativa. No queremos cometer los mismos errores que con la SDF-1, por lo que estamos prestando atención hasta a los más pequeños detalles haciendo que la tarea sea más lenta.

- Entonces puedo asumir que tardaremos algunos años en lanzar la misión expedicionaria.

- Así es Señor.

El Almirante se quedó un momento en silencio – Almirante Hayes, quiero que usted comande la SDF-2.

- Señor? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Desde que se inició la construcción de la fortaleza que se ha tenido planeado que usted la comande Lisa. Nadie más posee la experiencia ni conoce mejor su manejo que usted.

- Gracias Almirante, es un honor.

- Pero mientras no esté operativa la voy a destinar a otra tarea. Es cierto que la amenaza de Khyron ya no existe, pero aun quedan malcontentos. Necesitamos saber que está ocurriendo con ellos y que podemos esperar a futuro. Quiero que usted se haga cargo de ese trabajo.

- Entendido Almirante.

- Tendrá bajo su mando al Coronel Carter, y al Capitán Hunter.

Lisa asintió.

- Capitán Hunter, lamento informarle que usted no continuará al mando del escuadrón Skull. Desde hoy es el Jefe de Operaciones Militares de esta nueva misión. Me veo en la necesidad de dejarlo en tierra donde sus conocimientos en táctica y estrategia nos son muy útiles.

Rick sintió como si el Almirante le hubiese lanzado un balde de agua fría.

- Comuníquele al Comandante Sterling de que a partir de hoy es el nuevo líder del escuadrón Skull.

- Sí Señor – apenas logró articular.

- Pero sé lo que significa para usted el Skull uno, es por eso que ese Varitech ya no formará parte del escuadrón, el nuevo Skull uno es el actual Varitech del Comandante Sterling.

Rick miró sin entender al Almirante.

El doctor Lang tomó la palabra – lo que quiere decir el Almirante es que el Skull uno es suyo Capitán.

- Mio? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

El Almirante continuó - así es, a pesar de su nuevo cargo en algunas oportunidades va a tener que volar, y no podemos disponer de los Varitech de los escuadrones de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Puede utilizarlo según usted estime conveniente, solo tiene que cambiarle el nombre.

- Gracias Almirante – dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

Mientras el Almirante continuaba dando instrucciones, el General Jackson trató de ingresar desapercibido a la reunión.

- Que bueno que nos honra con su presencia, General – lo saludó con ironía el Almirante.

Jackson trató de disculparse – lo siento señor, yo…

- Déjelo para más tarde General. Llegó a tiempo para anunciarle que usted trabajará con la prensa.

- Con la prensa?... Almirante, eso es bajarme de nivel. Recuerde que yo me he desempeñado desde hace años como observador del Alto Mando – reclamó molesto.

- Después de su lamentable participación en la misión del Amazonas, el Alto Mando decidió eliminarlo de ese cargo.

A Jackson se le llegó a desfigurar la cara de rabia.

El Almirante continuó – desde hoy usted tratará con la prensa, pero no de una manera pública, no le estoy dando el cargo de vocero de la RDF. Su labor será la de verificar que la prensa solo publique lo necesario, por el momento no quiero que circule por las calles ninguna noticia de los malcontentos.

- Con todo respeto Almirante, pero usted no puede hacer eso. Me está poniendo en una posición inferior a la de todos los aquí presentes – reclamó indignado.

El Almirante con su acostumbrada calma le dijo – General, después de cómo procedió en el Amazonas debería estar agradecido de continuar en el Servicio. Si quiere en detalle mis motivos por los cuales debería darlo de baja con gusto se los daré en privado, pero ahora me preocupa más establecer los nuevos cargos para ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes, está claro?.

Jackson a regañadientes asintió.

El Almirante miró a Claudia y prosiguió - Comandante Grant, a pesar de su excelente desempeño creo que estoy malgastando su talento. Desde hoy será la nueva vocera de la RDF. Necesito a alguien que pueda frenar a los medios y creo que usted es la mejor calificada para hacerlo.

- Gracias Almirante.

- Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Almirante Hayes, quiero que se ponga a trabajar de inmediato en el asunto de los malcontentos.

- A la orden Señor.

- Pueden retirarse. General Jackson, tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme a mi despacho.

Lisa salió seguida de Rick, George y Claudia.

- No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Jackson – comentó Rick sonriendo.

- No sé de que se queja, solo va a tener que ver televisión y leer el periódico todos los días – agregó George y con una sonrisa le preguntó a Lisa - cuales son sus órdenes jefa?.

Lisa solo le alzó una ceja – lo primero que tengo que saber es en donde está mi despacho.

- Si es tan amable de seguirme… jefa – le dijo Claudia con un guiño.

- No me digan jefa – se quejó.

- Por qué somos casi los únicos que estamos en la base?, es el primer día del año y nos hacen trabajar – se quejó Rick.

- Eso pasa cuanto te ascienden piloto, tienes muchas más responsabilidades.

Lisa miró preocupada a Rick y tomándole una mano le preguntó - cómo estás?.

- No esperaba que me dejaran en tierra, pero al menos tengo mi Varitech y lo puedo ocupar cuando quiera – contestó sonriendo, y con nostalgia agregó – pero voy a extrañar patrullar con los muchachos.

- Un gran gesto el del Almirante. Ya pensaste en un nombre? – preguntó George.

Rick asintió – cuando le informe a Max que es el nuevo líder del escuadrón voy a pedir que le pinten el nombre.

- Que tienes en mente? – preguntó Lisa.

- Ya verán – contestó con un guiño.

- Llegamos – les anunció Claudia mientras abría una puerta y los invitaba a pasar a una amplia sala en la que en cada pared había una puerta y junto a estas un pequeño escritorio – esta es el área de mando de la misión. El despacho de mi derecha es el del Capitán Hunter, frente a este se encuentra el despacho del Coronel Carter y a mis espaldas se encuentra el despacho de la Almirante Hayes. Si me necesitan me pueden encontrar en mi despacho que está un piso más arriba, frente al despacho del Almirante Gloval.

Lisa entró a su despacho y procedió a tomar asiento detrás de su largo escritorio, dándole la espalda a una ventana que le regalaba una bonita vista del lago Gloval. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación para ver que en una de las paredes se podía apreciar un cuadro que contenía todas sus condecoraciones y una vitrina con dos replicas a escala de la SDF-1, cada una con una de las transformaciones. En la pared opuesta un enorme estante que abarcaba gran parte de esta, y junto a la puerta unas plantas para alegrar un poco el lugar y un sofá.

- Que esperan?, tomen asiento, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar – les dijo mientras les indicaba los dos asientos que habían al otro lado del escritorio.

- Ahora? – se quejó George – todavía no he visto mi despacho.

- Yo tampoco – lo apoyó Rick.

Lisa suspiró cansada – vayan.

Después que salieron, Claudia se sentó frente a Lisa y le preguntó con ironía – los niños no te volverán loca?

- Espero que no – confesó medio en broma.

Claudia con una sonrisa se quedó mirando fijamente a Lisa.

- Que? – preguntó sonriendo nerviosa.

- Desde que llegaste que no has dejado de sonreír. Parece que recibiste muy bien el año – dijo divertida.

A Lisa se le subieron los colores al rostro haciendo que Claudia se riera de buena gana.

- Estoy contenta porque me voy a casar – se defendió.

- Ya tienen fecha?

- No lo hemos discutido.

- Amiga, pongan luego una fecha porque el trío se les va a lanzar encima y van a querer respuestas – le aconsejó la morena.

- Al menos para una pregunta tengo respuesta.

- En serio?

Lisa asintió – porque no creo que te niegues a ser mi dama de honor.

Claudia con una enorme sonrisa le preguntó – quieres que sea tu dama de honor?

- Te exijo que seas mi dama de honor – le contestó sonriendo.

- Claro Lisa, cuenta conmigo.

Lisa sonriendo agradecida le dijo – tu primera tarea como mi dama de honor es protegerme del trío.

- A la orden jefa.

- No me digas jefa.

- Y como dama de honor quiero ser la primera en saber la fecha.

- Hecho - y con una sonrisa le sugirió bromeando – si quieres podemos hacer dos bodas en una.

- Oh no amiga. El fin de la era Hayes - Hunter merece ser un evento exclusivo.

- La era Hayes - Hunter? – preguntó divertida.

- Con la boda comenzará la era de los Hunter. Y esperó que no nos de tantos dolores de cabeza como la que está por terminar.

- Y que va a pasar con la era Grant – Carter? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Con George decidimos tomarnos las cosas con calma. Ninguno de los dos está preparado para dar el gran salto. Tenemos que lidiar con nuestros propios fantasmas antes de embarcarnos en una relación, así que por el momento nos mantendremos como amigos.

Lisa asintió comprensivamente.

Rick entró al despacho y se sentó junto a Claudia – mi escritorio está lleno de papeles que tengo que revisar. Será muy tarde para pedirle al Almirante que reconsidere su decisión y me devuelva al Skull?.

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja.

Rick para evitar la mirada de Lisa puso su atención en la vitrina y les comentó – yo tengo una igual, pero tiene todos los tipos de naves de combate a escala, hasta el Skull Uno.

Lisa con una sonrisa le dijo – espero que no te pongas a jugar con tus juguetes y hagas tus deberes – haciendo que Claudia se riera.

- A que viene eso? – preguntó Rick con curiosidad.

Claudia y Lisa solo se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron dejando confundido a Rick.

- Y por qué tu tienes un sofá y yo no? – se volvió a quejar.

George entró y se quejó – es que acaso Kovac no sabía lo que era tener el despacho ordenado?, hay documentos, expedientes y quizás que cosa más esparcidas por todos lados. No voy a terminar nunca.

Claudia miró divertida a Lisa – buena suerte con los niños – y se retiró.

- Cuales son sus ordenes, jefa? – le preguntó George sentándose en donde hasta hacía un momento había estado Claudia.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento – por lo que sabemos, los malcontentos están escondidos en el área del amazonas. Desgraciadamente es un área bastante extensa y lo más probable es que muchos de ellos hayan huido a otros lugares de la región. Además creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a ese lugar, pero sería engañarnos pensar en que no lo vamos a tener que hacer. Vamos a tener que estar en más de una oportunidad en terreno para estudiar la situación.

Rick y George asintieron desganados.

- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es estudiar todos los documentos que manejaba Marko. Después de eso recién podremos trazar un plan.

- Vas a agregar más miembros al equipo? – preguntó George.

- Por el momento prefiero que solo seamos nosotros tres.

- Ni siquiera asistentes? – preguntó Rick.

Lisa los miró incomoda y les dijo – tengo una idea que puede no gustarles.

- Enana, es tu comando, tú decides – la apoyó George.

- Así es Lisa. No creo que sea peor que volver al amazonas – agregó Rick.

Lisa respiró hondo – había pensado, ya que el Almirante Gloval está dando nuevas responsabilidades a sus oficiales de confianza, pedirle a tres oficiales. Una asistente para cada uno.

- Eso es genial Lisa – dijo Rick.

- No sé por qué pero no me va a gustar – murmuró George.

Lisa continuó – tienen que ser tres oficiales de suma confianza y que trabajen muy bien juntas.

- No, no, no – repitió George mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Que? – preguntó Rick.

Lisa los miró esperando el ataque.

- No se te ocurre quienes puedan ser? – le preguntó George a Rick.

- Hay varias opciones.

- Quiere al trío.

- Que?!... Lisa? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Solo piénsenlo, está bien? – al ver que no los había convencido les preguntó – y qué pasó con eso de que este es mi comando y soy yo la que decido?.

- Hey, eso no se vale, estás usando tu cargo para someternos – bromeó George.

- Acostúmbrate – le dijo Lisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Nuestra jefa es una tirana – se quejó a Rick

- Y yo me voy a casar con ella – dijo Rick divertido.

Lisa alzando una ceja le preguntó – Se está quejando Hunter?

- Al contrario, que mejor compañía para un ogro que una tirana – respondió con un guiño.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta de Rick.

- Cuando comenzamos a revisar los documentos? – preguntó George.

- Mañana, quiero que hoy te encargues de revisar los expedientes del personal de Inteligencia y que Rick le entregue el mando del Skull a Max. Yo voy a estar ocupada casi toda la tarde con el Almirante – contestó mientras se levantaba y con una sonrisa agregó – pero primero vamos a ir a la cafetería a comer algo, está claro?

- Sí Señora – contestaron a coro.

…

Rick se dirigía a paso lento hacia los hangares en donde lo esperaba el escuadrón Skull. Como una película pasaban por su mente imágenes de los últimos años como líder de ese grupo de aguerridos pilotos. Sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil verlos despegar sin él, pero también sabía que el Almirante Gloval lo necesitaba para dirigir a las unidades en su nueva misión, cosa por la que se sentía sumamente honrado. Aun le costaba asimilar que después de tantos errores cometidos el año anterior el Almirante pensara que él podía llevar esa responsabilidad, siendo que había oficiales mejor calificados para ese cargo.

Cruzó la puerta del hangar y vio que los pilotos lo esperaban junto a los Varitech sin reparar en su presencia, lo que aprovechó para observarlos orgulloso. Miró al Skull uno y sonrió tristemente, no pensó nunca que iba a llegar el día en que se iba a tener que quedar en tierra y dejar solo a su escuadrón. Posó su vista en Max y respiró tranquilo sabiendo que era mejor que él y se ceñía más a las reglas. El Skull no podía quedar en mejores manos.

Se acercó a los pilotos y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

- Capitán, no es que me queje pero hoy teníamos el día libre – le dijo uno de los pilotos.

- Lamento haber tenido que citarlos con tanta urgencia, pero tengo motivos para haberlo hecho.

- Se está contagiando con la Almirante – murmuró otro pero Rick prefirió ignorarlo.

- Que ocurre jefe? – preguntó Max mientras Miriya le enviaba una mirada asesina al piloto que había hecho el comentario.

- Bueno Max, ya no vas a tener que decirme jefe.

Todos los pilotos se miraron confundidos.

- Que quiere decir Capitán? – preguntó Miriya.

- Hoy se me asignaron nuevas obligaciones, y dentro de estas no está ser el líder del escuadrón Skull.

- Lo dejaron en tierra? – preguntó Max sorprendido.

Rick asintió.

- Pero jefe, que va a pasar con el escuadrón?.

- El escuadrón ya tiene un nuevo líder.

Los pilotos lo miraron con aprehensión.

Rick con una sonrisa les anunció – damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles al nuevo líder del escuadrón Skull, el Teniente Comandante Maximillian Sterling.

Max miró sorprendido a Rick – jefe, yo…

- Te lo mereces. Todos sabemos que eres el mejor piloto de la RDF y que hace tiempo deberías tener tu propio escuadrón. Y que mejor que tu primer escuadrón sea el mejor de todos? – le preguntó con un guiño.

- Jefe, no creo poder subirme al Skull Uno – le confesó mirando el Varitech.

- Por eso no te preocupes, el nuevo Skull Uno es tu Varitech, el mío ya no será parte del escuadrón.

Max respiró aliviado.

Rick le dio una palmada en la espalda – felicitaciones Max.

- Gracias jefe – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa – que le parece un ultimo vuelo juntos?.

- No puedo, tengo que volver al trabajo – contestó con desgano.

Detrás de ellos escucharon - todo líder merece un último vuelo.

Rick se dio media vuelta y vio a Lisa parada a la entrada del hangar.

- En serio? – preguntó entusiasmado.

Lisa asintió – en media hora Sammie les va a dar luz verde.

Rick no necesitó que se le dijera nada más y entró corriendo a los vestidores.

Lisa se acercó a Max y le dio un abrazo – felicitaciones Max, te lo mereces.

- Gracias Almirante. Vamos a extrañar al Capitán.

- No tanto como él a ustedes. Disfruten su vuelo.

- No lo va a ver despegar? – le preguntó Miriya.

- No puedo, el Almirante me está esperando.

Para cuando Rick salió de los vestidores Lisa ya se había retirado.

Max al ver que Rick la buscaba con la mirada le dijo – se tuvo que retirar porque tiene una reunión con el Almirante Gloval.

- Se me olvidó darle las gracias. Como supo que me iban a ofrecer un ultimo vuelo?.

- Es lo que se acostumbra a hacer Capitán – contestó Miriya.

Rick asintió. Al ver a uno de los técnicos se le acercó para preguntarle – cuando vuelva le podría cambiar el nombre a mi Varitech?.

- Sí Señor.

- Que nombre le va a poner jefe? – le preguntó Max.

- El nombre que se merece.

Max miró con curiosidad como Rick le decía algo en voz baja al técnico.

- No nos va a decir Capitán? – le preguntó Miriya.

Rick negó con la cabeza – ya lo verán.

- Por qué lo dejaron en tierra jefe? – le preguntó Max.

Rick lo miró incómodo – sabes que confío en ustedes Max, pero no puedo hablar.

Max bromeando le preguntó – usted también con esas cosas jefe?

Riéndose le contestó – créeme que es más difícil no poder decirles nada a no saber nada.

- Cuando se casa Capitán? – le preguntó Miriya.

- No lo sé, no lo hemos hablado con Lisa.

- Y que hicieron anoche? – le preguntó Max bromeando.

Rick sonrojado le contestó – nada que ustedes deban saber.

- Con Maximillian tenemos un libro didáctico para…

- Cariño! – la interrumpió Max.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte cariño, a nosotros nos ha servido. Creo que el Capitán y la Almirante podrían practicar…

- Miriya! – la interrumpió Rick.

- Micronianos – murmuró molesta.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Miriya. Miró a Max y vió que ya no se le subían los colores al rostro por los comentarios de su esposa – se tiene que estar acostumbrando – pensó divertido. – Max, quieres ser mi padrino?.

- En serio jefe? – preguntó sorprendido.

Rick asintió sonriendo.

- Es un honor Capitán, gracias – aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias Max – y con una sonrisa orgullosa le preguntó - Listo para su primer vuelo como líder de escuadrón Comandante?.

- Listo jefe.

Rick se dirigió a su Varitech y de un salto se subió a la cabina. Se dio su tiempo para hacer el acostumbrado ritual para despegar.

Miró la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver a Lisa a cargo.

- No tenías una reunión?

- Le pedí permiso al Almirante. No te ibas a llevar toda la entretención tu solo. Además sabía que querías que yo estuviera aquí para tu ultimo vuelo con el escuadrón - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse – Max, la pista es toda tuya.

- Líder Skull, tiene permiso para despegar – dijo Lisa.

- Entendido Almirante – contestó Max.

Lisa le devolvió la estación a Sammie, observó el puente y dejó escapar un suspiro. Echaba de menos estar ahí con las chicas y el Almirante Gloval. Era raro ver al trío haciéndose cargo del puente, pero las chicas habían demostrado poder hacerlo solas. Trabajaban impecablemente y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que en el puente su presencia ya no era necesaria.

Dio una última mirada y se dirigió al despacho del Almirante.

- Está ocupado – escuchó que le decía Claudia desde el despacho que estaba frente al del Almirante.

Lisa entró al despacho de Claudia y se sentó frente a ella – con quien está?

- Con Jackson.

- Otra vez? – preguntó sorprendida

Claudia asintió – es el segundo round del día. Se acaba de enterar de que el Almirante te entregó a ti el comando de la SDF-2

- No esperará que se lo entreguen a él.

- Aparentemente eso era lo que quería.

- Estás bromeando?

- No. Le dijo al Almirante que como era posible que te entregara esa responsabilidad, cuando él ha estado en el servicio desde que tú usabas pañales.

Lisa se rió - pero que tipo más… especial.

- Al menos ya no te tienes que cuadrar frente a él – le recordó Claudia – donde andabas?

- Le estaba dando luz verde al Skull para despegar – y confesó - estar en el puente me hizo sentir vieja.

- Por qué?.

- Porque me di cuenta de que las chicas se transformaron en capaces oficiales que ya no necesitan que mire por sobre sus hombros para ver que estén haciendo bien su trabajo. Rick por otro lado tuvo que dejar su escuadrón para asumir nuevas responsabilidades y tú también tuviste que dejar el puente. Con Rick aun no llegamos a los treinta y ya hemos asumido labores de veteranos.

- Amiga, somos veteranos.

- A eso es a lo que me refiero, el otro día vi en la calle a los nuevos cadetes y son solo unos niños. Nosotros somos jóvenes y ya estamos considerados como viejos. En otros tiempos recién estaríamos comenzando a vivir nuestras vidas y los nuevos cadetes la única preocupación que tendrían sería la de hacer los deberes de la escuela.

Claudia bromeando le dijo – lo que pasa amiga es que te está empezando a afectar la crisis de los treinta.

Lisa le alzó una ceja.

- Recuerda que nosotras entramos casi a la misma edad de esos cadetes a la academia. Y si no me equivoco tu entraste mucho más joven.

Lisa suspiró pesadamente – lo que me preocupa es que hemos peleado tanto tiempo contra los Zentraedi y no nos damos cuenta de que nos estamos transformando en ellos.

- Estás exagerando Lisa.

- No lo creo Claudia. Cuando con Rick y Max estuvimos prisioneros en el crucero Zentraedi nos llamó la atención que eran una raza que solo sabía pelear, no conocían otra cosa. Y ahora al mirar las calles me doy cuenta de que estamos tomando el mismo camino. Mark dentro de unos pocos años va a poder transformarse en cadete

Claudia asintió comprensivamente – va a cumplir siete años.

- Exacto.

- Ya casi no quedan niños allá afuera – dijo Claudia sombríamente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Lisa preguntó – como va tu nuevo trabajo?.

- Peor de lo que esperaba – confesó Claudia.

Lisa la miró con curiosidad.

- Aparte de que tengo que trabajar con Jackson?.

- Lo lamento.

- Resulta que muchos de nuestros soldados con alcohol en el cuerpo cuentan cosas para impresionar a las chicas.

- Eso no es novedad.

- Lo sé. Pero una de esas chicas es una periodista que me está dando bastantes dolores de cabeza… y eso que solo hace unas horas que estoy en este cargo – comentó exasperada.

Lisa preocupada le preguntó – que es lo que sabe?

- No mucho. Solo sabe que Kovac jugó un papel importante y no volvió.

- Que vamos a hacer?.

- No lo sé todavía. Aunque no tenga mucha información puede hacer bastante daño. El Almirante acaba de volver de una reunión con el Alto Mando en la que iban a decidir que medidas tomar. Pero como puedes ver, nuestro querido General, tan oportuno como siempre, no ha dejado que pueda hablar con el Almirante.

La puerta del Almirante se abrió y Jackson salió furioso.

Claudia con ironía dijo – ya puedes respirar tranquila, Jackson no te quitó la SDF-2.

Lisa siguiéndole el juego le dijo – estaba tan preocupada – y seriamente le preguntó – quieres hablar con el Almirante?.

- Ve tu primero.

Lisa salió del despacho de Claudia y aunque la puerta del Almirante estaba abierta, golpeó para avisar su presencia.

El Almirante que estaba leyendo unos papeles alzó la vista – Lisa, por favor pídale a Claudia que nos acompañe.

- Sí Señor.

Lisa se dio media vuelta y le gesticuló a Claudia para que los acompañara. Tomaron asiento frente al Almirante y esperaron a que tomara la palabra.

El Almirante después de estar un momento perdido en sus pensamientos les informó – Hace un rato tuve una reunión con el Alto Mando por un problema con una periodista. Llegó a oídos de ella parte de lo que ocurrió en el Amazonas y está amenazando con publicarlo.

- Que es lo que podría publicar?– preguntó Lisa.

Claudia contestó - se enteró de que Kovac estaba envuelto en la misión y está investigando cual fue su participación en esta. Ya averiguó que era el segundo de abordo y que no volvió. También tiene entendido de un bombardeo a la base y que en dos oportunidades se enviaron refuerzos, pero no tiene pruebas.

- Esta periodista es muy persistente y como ella nos hizo saber, no va a parar hasta que la verdad salga a la luz – agregó el Almirante.

- Almirante, que fue lo que decidió el Alto Mando? – preguntó Claudia.

- La señorita Lee dejaría esa historia de lado si le concedemos una entrevista exclusiva con los "Héroes del Amazonas".

Lisa no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – Almirante, y que se supone que vamos a decirle?

- La verdad, solo omita la traición del Coronel Kovac y su equipo.

- Y si pregunta por Marko?

El Almirante pensó un momento su respuesta – dígale que Kovac y su equipo cayeron durante la misión de rescate del Capitán Hunter o durante el bombardeo. Lo dejo en sus manos.

Lisa con aprehensión preguntó – omito nuestro cautiverio?

- No. No sería justo con quienes los ayudaron a escapar.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

El Almirante continuó – recuerde que usted y el Capitán Hunter me lo contaron en la base.

- Entendido Señor. Cuando tendremos la visita de la señorita Lee?.

- Claudia, por favor coordine la visita.

- A la orden Almirante.

- Eso sería todo Comandante.

Claudia se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta al salir.

El Almirante se quedó mirando fijamente a Lisa – Almirante, reacciones como la que tuvo anoche no se pueden volver a repetir.

Lisa bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Entiendo los motivos que la llevaron a hacerlo, pero usted acababa de ser condecorada y promovida, y lo primero que hace es estampar su puño en el rostro de la cantante – la regañó.

- Lo lamento mucho Almirante, actué sin pensar – trató de disculparse.

- Y es eso lo que tiene que evitar a toda costa. Si no le ordeno que se disculpe públicamente con la señorita Minmei es porque intercedí por usted y porque varios oficiales mintieron por usted, cosa que no quiero que vuelva a pasar por muy merecido que se lo tenga la señorita Minmei. Usted es ahora una Almirante de la RDF y tiene que dar el ejemplo.

- Entendido Almirante… lo siento.

El Almirante asintió - Usted a escuchado nombrar a la señorita Lee?.

- No Señor.

- Es una joven periodista que utiliza todos sus atributos para lograr lo que quiere. Y generalmente lo hace sin importar las consecuencias. Tengan mucho cuidado.

- Sí Señor.

- Bien, como va su nueva misión?.

- Con el Capitán Hunter y el Coronel Carter vamos a revisar todos los documentos que estaban en poder de Kovac, Señor. Además el Capitán ya le entregó el mando del Skull al Comandante Sterling, y el Coronel Carter ya se puso a trabajar en reorganizar Inteligencia.

- Excelente. Si necesita más personal hágamelo saber.

- De hecho Almirante, vamos a necesitar asistentes y pensé que el trío nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

El Almirante sonrió – lamento negarle su requisito Lisa, pero ellas quedaron a cargo del puente. Va a tener que buscar en otro lado.

Lisa asintió.

El Almirante le entregó varios expedientes – estos oficiales acaban de graduarse de la academia. Vea cual de ellos le puede ser útil.

- Sí Señor.

- Antes que se me olvide, cuando nos visite la señorita Lee traten de que no los entreviste por separado, demuestren que son un buen equipo.

- A la orden Señor.

- Creo que eso sería todo Lisa, no le quito más tiempo.

Lisa se levantó, miró al Almirante y dudando le preguntó – Señor, le puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Por supuesto Lisa.

- Como usted ya sabe me voy a casar con el Capitán Hunter. Aun no tenemos fecha ni hemos hecho ningún preparativo, pero me preguntaba si usted me honraría llevándome al altar.

El Almirante se levantó e hizo algo que Lisa no se esperaba, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo con una sonrisa – usted sabe que para mi es como una hija Lisa. Gracias por concederme el honor de llevarla orgullosamente al altar.

- Gracias Almirante – dijo Lisa sonriendo ampliamente.

- No tiene nada que agradecer.

Lisa dejó el despacho del Almirante y se asomó al de Claudia. Al verla ocupada al teléfono se dirigió al suyo.

Estaba llegando a su despacho cuando vio pasar volando desde el despacho de Rick al de George un avión de papel. Con curiosidad dio un par de pasos y se detuvo cuando el avión pasó volando desde el despacho de George al de Rick. Tratando de controlar su temperamento se paró entre los dos despachos y primero miró a Rick quien con expresión culpable escondía rápidamente el avión bajo el escritorio. Luego miró a George que no alcanzó a bajar los pies del escritorio y le sonrió avergonzado.

Con su mejor voz de mando les ordenó – ustedes dos, síganme.

Dejó los expedientes que le entregó el Almirante sobre el escritorio y esperó a que Rick y George tomaran asiento.

Después de observarlos en silencio les preguntó enojada – se puede saber que estaban haciendo?.

Los dos guardaron silencio sabiendo que era mejor no abrir la boca cuando Lisa estaba enojada.

- Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y ustedes dos se dedican a perder el tiempo jugando con avioncitos de papel? – respiró hondo y un poco más calmada les preguntó – hicieron lo que tenían previsto para hoy?.

- Tu viste cuando le entregué el comando del Skull a Max – se quejó Rick – y cuando volví ayudé a George a ordenar un poco el caos que tenía Kovac en su despacho, así que adelantamos bastante trabajo, al menos ya sabemos donde encontrar lo que andamos buscando.

Lisa asintió.

George agregó - y yo ya terminé de revisar al personal de Inteligencia y me llamó la atención de que los que quedaron en Nueva Macross desaparecieron sin dejar rastros.

- Que quieres decir? – le preguntó Lisa extrañada.

- Que no pude hablar con ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Kovac. He tratado de comunicarme con ellos pero pareciera que desde ayer desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera estuvieron presentes en la fiesta de anoche siendo que la asistencia era obligatoria.

- Eso es extraño – dijo Rick.

- Entonces podemos suponer que toda Inteligencia apoyaba a Marko.

- Eso es seguro enana.

Lisa suspiró cansinamente – tenemos otro problema. Una periodista se ha enterado de que Marko jugó un papel importante en la misión y que no volvió. Está decidida en descubrir la verdad y exponerla al público. La única manera en que el Alto Mando logró persuadirla fue otorgándole una entrevista exclusiva con los héroes del amazonas – dijo mientras que con sus dedos hacía las comillas.

- Los héroes del amazonas? – preguntó George.

- Y que se supone que le vamos a decir si ya se publicó una historia oficial? - preguntó Rick.

- El Almirante quiere que digamos la verdad.

- Que?! – preguntaron asombrados.

- Solo hay que cambiar algunos detalles.

- Cambiar algunos detalles? – preguntó George con incredulidad.

Lisa continuó – después de que atacaron la base nos escondimos en la selva hasta que ustedes nos encontraron. Cuando nos traían de regreso fuimos emboscados, Marko murió durante el ataque y nosotros fuimos tomados prisioneros. Y después de que nos rescataron de la nave de Khyron los escuadrones Varitech se encargaron de destruirla.

- Estás bromeando? – le preguntó Rick molesto.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

George sonrió con ironía – Kovac va a quedar como un héroe. Quien es la periodista?.

- Una tal Lee. La conocen?.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- Voy a tener que preguntarle al trío – pensó Lisa en voz alta.

- Y hablando del trío Lisa, que te dijo el Almirante? – le preguntó Rick.

- Para alegría de ustedes el Almirante rechazó mi petición debido a que el trío está a cargo del puente.

- Entonces te vas a entretener eligiendo asistentes leyendo todos esos expedientes – le dijo George sonriendo satisfecho.

Lisa asintió cansada.

- No creo que yo necesite uno por el momento. No tengo problemas en ir a los hangares para hablar personalmente con los líderes de escuadrón – sugirió Rick.

Lisa con una sonrisa le preguntó – y así aprovechas de ver si te invitan a dar una vuelta?

- Todo sea por el trabajo – contestó sonriendo.

- Yo ya elegí a una asistente – le informó George.

Rick bromeando le dijo – Claudia no está disponible para el puesto.

George ignorándolo continuó – dentro de los documentos que tenía Kovac había una lista de posibles candidatos para inteligencia que estaban por graduarse de la academia. Cité mañana a la Teniente Watson para comprobar si es tan brillante como pensaba Kovac.

- Entonces mañana comenzaremos a trabajar en nuestra nueva misión. Ahora pueden volver a sus deberes mientras yo trato de encontrar un asistente, está bien?

Los dos asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos despachos.

Lisa se sumergió en los expedientes cuando algo de reojo llamó su atención. Alzó la vista y vio pasar volando el avión de papel entre los despachos. Molesta se levantó y les preguntó – no tienen nada mejor que hacer?.

George para escapar de Lisa dijo – voy a averiguar con el trío quien es esa famosa periodista – y salió rápidamente del despacho.

Lisa se quedó mirando a Rick.

- Y yo voy a estudiar estas imágenes satelitales que me trajeron hace un rato – le dijo Rick mientras le mostraba los papeles.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio.

…

Lisa había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando Claudia se asomó a su puerta.

- Todavía trabajando?

- Que hora es?

- Son más de las 2100.

Lisa sorprendida por lo tarde que era le preguntó – queda alguien más en la base?

- Solo el turno nocturno, tu piloto que no se atreve a salir de su despacho y George que está en una videoconferencia con el Doctor Lang.

- El Doctor Lang ya volvió al Satélite Fabrica?

Claudia asintió – para un científico como él estar en ese lugar es como estar en el paraíso.

Lisa sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga – y tú que haces todavía por aquí?

- Vengo de reunirme con un dolor de cabeza más grande que esa periodista y que Jackson.

Lisa la miró con curiosidad.

Claudia solo dijo – Maistroff.

- Rayos – fue lo único que pudo decir Lisa.

Claudia continuó – para desgracia mía, Maistroff es el nuevo observador del Alto Mando.

Lisa la miró horrorizada – al menos a Jackson podías asustarlo pero Maistroff…

- Es un hueso duro de roer – concluyó Claudia.

- Tienes alguna noticia de esa periodista?.

- Me quedó de confirmar mañana en la mañana. Tiene que revisar su extremadamente ocupada agenda – comentó con ironía.

- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando estaba Khyron.

George entrando al despacho dijo – que bueno que no soy el único que piensa eso. Es fácil enana – sentándose junto a Claudia continuó – durante la guerra todos teníamos un objetivo en común, derrotar al enemigo. Pero ahora que esa amenaza no existe, todos se centran en si mismos y en la manera de sacar mayor provecho de lo ocurrido. Durante la guerra la que mandaba era la RDF, al ahora eso no ser necesario los políticos vuelven a tomar el control de la situación y nosotros debemos acatar sus decisiones. El Alto Mando se irá debilitando y al final nos enfrentaríamos con un enemigo mucho más peligroso que Khyron, nos enfrentaríamos a un enemigo interno sediento de poder, lo que podría llevar al caos militar y civil.

Rick entrando al despacho comentó – eso es bastante pesimista Coronel.

- Pero tiene razón – dijo Lisa.

- Y es por eso que me preocupa lo que pueda publicar esa periodista – dijo Claudia.

Rick le preguntó a George – que te dijo el trío de ella?.

- El trío ya se había retirado cuando llegué al puente. Pero llamé a Sammie y nos vamos a reunir en su casa para averiguar quien es esa mujer.

- Que hablabas con el Doctor Lang? – le preguntó Lisa.

George con una sonrisa contestó – son increíbles las cosas que se ven en los videojuegos de Mark y me dieron una idea. Le propuse dos proyectos que le gustaron bastante. Uno es una armadura para los soldados de la infantería y el otro es una manera para que los Varitech no sean detectables en los radares.

- Eso debiste haberlo hablado primero conmigo – lo regañó Rick.

- Se me acababa de ocurrir y llamé de inmediato al Doctor Lang para ver si estas ideas eran factibles. Iba camino a tu despacho para comentarlas contigo cuando escuché hablando a estas dos hermosas mujeres y no me pude resistir a la idea de compartir con ellas mi opinión – dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

A Rick no le gustó mucho su respuesta, menos al ver como sonreían Claudia y Lisa.

- No te pongas celoso Rick – dijo Lisa sonriendo – los encantos de George no funcionan conmigo.

Rick sonrojado al verse descubierto le preguntó a George – son factibles?

- Sí Señor – contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

- Y en donde se llevaran a cabo estos proyectos?.

- Si te agradan y los autorizas, se harán en el Satélite Fabrica para mantenerlos en secreto – y mirando a Lisa continuó – y después de observar el caos que hay en mi despacho le pedí que creara un programa para ingresar todos los datos, documentos, imagines, etc., pero que a este programa solo podamos ingresar nosotros. Así ahorraríamos tiempo y podríamos verificar varios datos a la vez. Me dijo que mañana a primera hora va a estar funcionando.

- Pero para eso habría que pasar todos esos documentos a la computadora – dijo Lisa.

- Y para que están los asistentes? – preguntó George con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, eso no se me hubiera ocurrido – confesó Rick.

- Es por eso que el Jefe de Inteligencia soy yo y no tú – le dijo George burlonamente haciendo que Lisa y Claudia se rieran.

Rick sin poder evitar reírse le dijo – quiero que mañana me digas de que se tratan estos proyectos con lujo de detalles.

- A la orden jefe. Ahora si me disculpan, el trío me está esperando.

- Y si nos marchamos todos juntos? Hay algo que quiero mostrarles antes de irnos a casa – dijo Rick.

- Buena idea piloto – lo apoyó Claudia.

- Déjenme hacer una llamada y los alcanzo – les dijo Lisa.

- Vamos Lisa – se quejó Rick - es tarde, no puede esperar hasta mañana?

- No si quiero tener a mi nuevo asistente mañana a primera hora.

- A quien elegiste? – le preguntó George.

- A un joven Teniente recién egresado de la academia. Y por lo que vi en estos expedientes dejaste para ti a la primera de su clase y graduada con honores.

- La Teniente Watson?

Lisa asintió.

- Y al que elegiste tu? – le preguntó Rick.

- El Teniente Valenti no destacó mucho en el área académica pero tiene buenas referencias en cuanto a lealtad y esfuerzo. Adelántense, los alcanzo en un minuto.

Los tres salieron del despacho de Lisa y tomaron el ascensor para salir de la nave y esperarla junto a la entrada.

Al cabo de pocos minutos apareció Lisa y les preguntó – nos vamos?.

Rick negó con la cabeza – hay algo que quiero enseñarles – y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los hangares.

Claudia y Lisa se miraron con curiosidad y George preguntó – que nombre le pusiste?.

Rick con una sonrisa contestó – eso es lo que quiero que vean.

Entraron a uno de los hangares y vieron que Max y Miriya los esperaban junto al que hasta hace unas horas había sido el Skull Uno.

- Que bueno que me esperaron – les agradeció Rick.

- Nos ha tenido en ascuas toda la tarde jefe, lo íbamos a esperar de todas maneras – le dijo Max sonriendo.

- En ese caso no los haré esperar más – acercó una escalera hasta su Varitech hasta quedar a la altura de la cabina, en donde un trozo de adhesivo negro cubría el nuevo nombre de la nave.

Todos se reunieron frente a Rick esperando que les revelara el nombre que había elegido.

Rick con cuidado comenzó a despegar el adhesivo y con una sonrisa nostálgica leyó las letras negras estampadas en el metal. Se giró hacia sus amigos y les dijo orgulloso – les presentó al "Fokker".

Todos miraron sonriendo al Varitech y Claudia no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima rebelde.

Rick bajó de la escalera y aun contemplando su nave dijo – es el nombre que se merece.

- A Roy le hubiese encantado – afirmó Claudia con una sonrisa triste.

- Lo sé, no pararía de bravuconear de que es el único que tiene un Varitech con su nombre – dijo Rick riéndose.

Observaron unos minutos más en silencio al Varitech y sin mediar palabras se retiraron del hangar en distintas direcciones.

…

Pasadas las 2200 volvieron a casa totalmente exhaustos. Rick no podía creer que su nuevo trabajo fuera más agotador que liderar al Skull. Después de que Lisa los había sorprendido jugando con George, se dedicó varias horas a estudiar las imágenes satelitales de la selva amazónica y sus alrededores llegando a la desagradable conclusión de que les esperaba un largo y arduo trabajo.

Durante el camino a casa pudieron darse cuenta del impacto que había generado el que salieran en la primera plana del periódico. La gente no les quitaba la vista de encima, se acercaban a saludarlos e incluso unos niños les habían pedido unos autógrafos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo eran dos soldados que habían cumplido con su deber como tantos otros. No eran la imagen que se estaba vendiendo por las calles.

Apenas tuvieron energías para meterse a la cama para darse un merecido descanso.

- Todos los días van a ser así? – preguntó Rick.

- Hoy fue solo el comienzo, en los próximos días vamos a tener mucho más trabajo. Tenemos que averiguar pronto que es lo que está ocurriendo en el sur – contestó Lisa agotada.

- Y el Almirante que va a hacer ahora?

- Aunque no lo creas él tiene mucho mas trabajo que nosotros. Lo nuestro es solo una misión, él tiene que velar por toda la RDF. Mientras nosotros estemos revisando archivos y muy probablemente viajando, él va a tener que lidiar con el Alto Mando, con los políticos y con la población en todo tipo de asuntos tanto internos como externos.

Rick preocupado le preguntó – sabes por qué el Almirante me entregó el Skull Uno?.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco. No he sido un oficial ejemplar y temo que esto lo puedan tomar como un privilegio y un favoritismo por uno de sus oficiales.

- Creo que el Almirante lo hizo por el valor sentimental que tiene para ti.

- Y se lo agradezco, pero no quiero darle más problemas.

- Lo vas a devolver? – preguntó asombrada.

- No lo sé – admitió – voy a tener que hablar con el Almirante. Si lo hago crees que se ofenda?

- No lo sé, pero si te lo entregó es por algo. Creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso, el Almirante sabe lo que hace. Además no creo que te quieras deshacer del "Fokker".

Rick asintió más tranquilo con una sonrisa - estás muy cansada?

- Estoy muerta – confesó.

- Yo también. Solo espero que nos quede tiempo suficiente para la boda.

- Has pensado en una fecha?.

- No, pero no quiero esperar mucho.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

- Quiero que nos casemos mientras nos quede algo de tiempo libre – le dijo bromeando.

Lisa sonrió ante el comentario – y si no lo hacemos pronto Claudia no va a poder quitarme de encima al trío.

- Le pediste que fuera tu dama de honor?

Lisa asintió.

- Max va a ser mi padrino.

- Y le pedí al Almirante que me llevara al altar.

- Que nos falta?

- Depende.

- Depende de que?

- Del tipo de ceremonia.

- Tienes razón – dijo Rick y se quedó pensando.

Lisa al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos le dijo – si te estás haciendo problemas para organizar una enorme fiesta no te preocupes, no me interesa una gran ceremonia con decenas de invitados.

- Estás segura?

Lisa asintió – solo tu y yo… y nuestra loca familia.

Rick sonrió aliviado y le preguntó preocupado – no crees que nos pongan problemas?. No todos los días se casan dos Héroes del Amazonas, pueden querer que sea un gran evento.

Lisa lo miró fijamente a los ojos – que una cosa quede clara, esta es nuestra boda y se hará a nuestra manera. Si al Alto Mando, a la RDF o a la prensa no les gusta, no me interesa. Es nuestro día especial, no el de ellos y si nos queremos casar en una capilla como las que habían en Las Vegas es problema nuestro.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse – en que momento te volviste tan rebelde?

- En que momento te empezó a preocupar lo que opine el resto? – le preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa.

- Creo que he sido una mala influencia – dijo Rick bromeando.

- Ni te imaginas.

- Entonces… cuando nos casamos?

Lisa se quedó pesando – no lo sé, no se me ocurre ninguna fecha en particular.

- Te parece bien dentro de un mes?. No vamos a tener mucho tiempo libre para preparar algo y se que las chicas van a querer lucirse en organizar todo.

- Y por qué asumes que las chicas van a organizar todo?

- Fácil, aunque Claudia sea tu dama de honor es obvio que el trío va a trabajar más en esto que en el puente. No van a permitir ser excluidas de los preparativos, eso sería más peligroso que enfrentarse a Miriya después de tener un mal día.

Lisa bromeando le dijo – vaya, eso es usar la cabeza.

- Tu también has sido una mala influencia para mi – contestó siguiéndole el juego.

- Gracias.

- Así que dentro de un mes serás la Señora Hunter.

- Hayes Hunter – le corrigió.

Rick con una sonrisa le confesó – sabía que dirías eso.

- No te molesta?

- No mientras te cases conmigo.

Lisa se quedó pensando y susurró – un mes.

- Un mes – repitió Rick y después de un minuto preguntó – en donde?

Lisa pensó un momento su respuesta – no quiero que nuestra boda se transforme en un circo mediático. Es nuestro día, con nuestros amigos.

Rick asintió apoyándola – tendría que ser en un lugar en el que casi nadie pudiera entrar, como la capilla de la base.

- Pero aun así se enterarían y nos esperarían a la salida y no nos dejarían en paz.

- Tienes razón. Es increíble que nos tengamos que esconder para nuestra propia boda – se quejó Rick.

Lisa con una sonrisa le dijo – podríamos hacerla en secreto, que nadie se entere, solo quienes queremos que estén ahí.

A Rick le gustó la idea – que sugieres.

- No tenemos que casarnos necesariamente en una iglesia… ni en la base… ni en la Alcaldía – dijo Lisa con una mirada risueña.

Rick la miró con curiosidad esperando a que continuara.

- Además, si no enviamos a hacer invitaciones no corremos el riesgo de que se enteren de la fecha. Así que se me ocurre que dentro de un mes nos reunamos como lo hemos hecho en más de una oportunidad en un lugar apartado de la civilización, de difícil acceso, en medio de un hermoso paisaje y con suficiente espacio para alojarnos a todos. Pasaríamos totalmente desapercibidos.

A Rick se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa – me suena a una casa cerca de un lago que conozco.

- Que opinas?

- Opino que eres brillante.

- Gracias. Los dos sabemos que George no se va a negar.

Rick se quedó pensando un momento y estalló en una carcajada.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad – que ocurre?

Rick controló el ataque de risa y le dijo – nada, es solo que recordé Navidad. Tienes razón en que George por ningún motivo se va a negar a prestarnos la casa para la ceremonia, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia volver a ser invadido por el trío.

Lisa se río ante el comentario – entonces vamos a tener que buscar la manera de compensarlo.

- No se me ocurre ninguna – admitió Rick – aunque tal vez…

- Que cosa?

- Tal vez no sea necesario compensarlo. Claudia es tu dama de honor y va a estar pendiente de todo lo que se prepare para la ceremonia y no creo que permita ninguno de los trucos que pueda jugarle el trío al Coronel Bombón – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, asunto arreglado. Me gusta cuando usas tu cerebro.

- Hey! – se quejó riéndose.

- Te hace ver más sexy – agregó con una sonrisa.

Rick la besó y al sentir que el sueño se estaba apoderando de él, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo permitiendo que Lisa posara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sintió como se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y antes de quedarse dormido se dio cuenta de que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía seguro y que fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro, la mujer que tenía envuelta en sus brazos lo iba a acompañar durante todo el camino apoyándolo, guiándolo, regañándolo y sobre todo, amándolo. Se prometió hacer todo lo posible para ser digno de Lisa y el sueño lo venció.

…


	2. Empezando la misión

Hola!!!!

Cómo están?

Gracias por continuar leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren y por darse la molestia de dejar sus reviews... los aprecio un montón.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a mi beta boom... por dejarse explotar jajajajajaja.

Pequeña aclaración del capítulo... personalmente creo que la saga de los Maestros nunca debió existir, la nueva generación dejó mucho que desear y los centinelas... sin comentarios. Así que decidí eliminar algunos eventos, adelantar otros y bueno.. veamos que resulta :P

Como siempre, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias.... y antes que se me olvide...

Abrazos de oso polar para todos!!!!!!!!

Nani

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: ****Empezando la misión.**

Lisa se encontraba sumergida en un montón de reportes cuando llamaron a su puerta. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un Teniente de unos dieciocho años, de cabello castaño y tras unas gafas escondía unos tímidos ojos azules.

- Teniente Joe Valenti reportándose Señora – saludó mientras se cuadraba.

- Adelante Teniente, sabe cual va a ser su trabajo?

- Sí Señora, usted quiere que sea su asistente.

- Así es, después de leer su expediente y sus recomendaciones opté por asignarlo a mi equipo.

- Gracias Almirante, es un honor poder trabajar junto a usted.

Lisa le indicó que tomara asiento y le informó – sus deberes como mi asistente consistirán en… bueno, ser mi mano derecha.

El Teniente asintió y le aseguró – puede confiar en mi Señora.

- No solo va a tener que ganarse mi confianza, sino que también la del Capitán Hunter y la del Teniente Coronel Carter.

Valenti la miró sorprendido – voy a trabajar con los Héroes del Amazonas?.

Al no gustarle ese apelativo le advirtió – le recomiendo que no nos llame de esa manera Teniente.

Avergonzado el Teniente asintió.

Lisa continuó con un suspiro cansino – pero sí, va a tener que trabajar con nosotros, por lo que si ellos necesitan ayuda usted deberá brindárselas, siempre consultándome primero si no lo necesito para otra cosa.

Valenti volvió a asentir.

Lisa se levantó y le indicó al Teniente que la siguiera hasta el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta de su despacho – este es su escritorio. Creo que está de más decirle que todo lo que escuche aquí no lo puede reproducir en ninguna parte, menos con la prensa, está claro?.

- A la orden Almirante.

- El Capitán Hunter no tiene asistente así que es probable que requiera de su asistencia. El Coronel Carter tiene que estar entrevistando a su asistente en este momento, con quien usted también deberá trabajar – y mirándolo fijamente continuó – y para que le quede claro, nosotros somos más que un equipo de trabajo, somos una familia, así que lo justo sería que usted confíe en nosotros como nosotros esperamos poder confiar en usted.

- Entendido Señora.

Lisa asintió y extendió su mano derecha – bienvenido a bordo Joe.

Valenti aceptó la mano de Lisa y sonriendo le dijo – gracias Señora, no la defraudaré.

- Más le vale Teniente si no se las va a tener que ver conmigo – lo amenazó medio en broma Rick saliendo de su despacho.

Valenti se cuadró inmediatamente al verlo.

Lisa hizo las presentaciones – Capitán, permítame presentarle a mi nuevo asistente, el Teniente Joe Valenti. Teniente, le presentó al Capitán Rick Hunter.

- Es un honor conocerlo Señor – lo saludó emocionado.

Rick lo miró divertido – creo que es la primera persona en decírmelo Teniente.

La puerta del despacho de George se abrió y salió acompañado de una joven Teniente, también de unos dieciocho años, de corta cabellera rubia y de escrutadores ojos celestes.

- Almirante, Capitán, les presento a mi asistente, la Teniente Kate Watson.

Kate se cuadró respetuosamente.

- Bienvenida a bordo Teniente – la saludó Lisa.

- Gracias Señora.

- Coronel, él es el Teniente Joe Valenti, mi asistente.

George se acercó al Teniente y con una mirada intimidadora le dijo – espero que se tome en serio su trabajo porque si no va a tener que responder ante mi, y créame que no va a ser algo placentero.

El joven Teniente solo asintió atemorizado.

- Valenti, tenga la amabilidad de ir a retirar un informe donde la Comandante Grant – le ordenó Lisa.

- Sí Almirante.

- Watson, acompáñelo – ordenó George.

- A la orden Coronel.

Lisa esperó a que los Tenientes salieran de la sala para preguntarle a George – por qué amenazaste a mi asistente?

- Porque es entretenido jugar con los novatos – contestó sonriendo – además si soy el nuevo Jefe de Inteligencia tengo que demostrar que soy severo.

- Tu?, severo? – le preguntó Rick incrédulo.

- Aunque no me creas lo soy, es solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo y créeme que me puedo transformar en la peor pesadilla de alguien.

- Te creo, por un tiempo fuiste la mía – dijo Rick medio en broma.

- Lo sé, y eso que contigo fui suave porque si no esta enana me hubiese pateado el trasero de aquí al Satélite Fabrica.

- Creo que de aquí al planeta de los Zentraedi sería más realista – agregó Lisa con una sonrisa.

- Antes que se me olvide, hablé con el trío y me dieron bastante información sobre la periodista.

- Que te dijeron? – preguntó Rick con curiosidad.

- Según ellas Sheryl Lee es muy famosa, algo así como la Minmei del periodismo. No importa que medios utiliza con tal de llegar al fondo del asunto, no toma en cuenta a cuanta gente pueda perjudicar con tal de lograr sacar la verdad a la luz pública – y con una mueca de disgustó agregó – y un pequeño detalle, es pacifista.

- Nos va a traer más de un problema – murmuró Lisa pensativa.

George asintió.

- Rick, le advertiste a Max y a Miriya?

- Sí, hace un rato hablé con ellos y creo que con Max logramos convencer a Miriya de que no diga nada en contra de Kovac.

- Bien. Están listos para comenzar a revisar los documentos de Inteligencia? – preguntó Lisa.

Rick asintió y preguntó – lo hacemos por separado o todos juntos?

- Creo que es mejor que los veamos todos juntos, así si encontramos algo que nos llame la atención podamos discutirlo de inmediato.

- Entonces comienzo a llevar las cosas a tu despacho? – preguntó George.

- No, vamos a invadir el tuyo.

- Está bien, pero les advierto que aun no logro ordenar completamente el caos que dejó Kovac. Puede que encuentren algo más que expedientes.

- Como que? Descubrir que Kovac tenía algún pasatiempo vergonzoso? – preguntó Rick bromeando.

- Quizás, pero ayer encontré una araña gigante. Y yo que pensaba que con el ataque de Dolza esos bichos se habían extinguido.

- Un momento, le tienes miedo a las arañas? - Le preguntó Rick incrédulo.

- No – respondió no muy convincentemente.

- El gran George le tiene miedo a las arañas. Quien lo diría? – se burló Rick haciendo que Lisa se riera.

- No les tengo miedo – trató de defenderse fallando miserablemente y agregó bromeando – es solo que era muy grande y me miró con unos ojos…

- Y como pudiste sobrevivir en la selva con todos esos insectos que habían? – le preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa.

George hizo memoria – ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo haber visto arañas. Vi serpientes de todos los tamaños, roedores gigantes, pirañas, aves de varios tipos, incluso unas abejas pero no arañas – e invitándoles a ingresar a su despacho continuó – y también encontré una cafetera nueva. Pareciera que Kovac nunca aprendió a utilizarla o sencillamente se le perdió en una montaña de papeles.

Lisa y Rick tomaron asiento mientras George sacaba varias carpetas de un estante y las depositaba en el escritorio.

- Estas que son? – preguntó Lisa.

- Ni idea. Ayer solo ordené el desorden, no revise de que se trataban todos los papeles, pero estos eran los que Kovac tenía bajo llave – confesó George – lo bueno es que el programa que le pedí al doctor Lang ya está funcionando así que apenas regrese Kate se va a poner a trabajar en ingresar todos esos documentos de allá que eran los que estaban esparcidos por todos lados – dijo mientras indicaba el pequeño escritorio que estaba fuera de su despacho sobre el que había una computadora, un teléfono y un cerro de expedientes, y junto a este, en el suelo, tres cerros más.

- Y si esperamos a que los pase todos y después revisamos a través del programa? – sugirió Rick.

- Si hacemos eso vamos a perder mucho tiempo Rick – lo regañó Lisa – además estos tienen prioridad si Marko los tenía celosamente guardados.

Rick asintió desganado.

Lisa le preguntó a George – te presto a Valenti para que le ayude a la Teniente Watson?, no creo que requiera por el momento mucha de su ayuda. Como sus escritorios están juntos sería injusto que tu asistente se mate trabajando mientras el mío está sentado a su lado sin hacer nada.

- En serio?, así el trabajo se haría mucho más rápido, gracias Lisa.

- Muy bien, manos a la obra – dijo Rick y cada uno tomó una carpeta y comenzó a estudiarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron los asistentes y el Teniente Valenti le entregó un papel a Lisa, quien al leerlo no ocultó una mueca de disgusto.

- Que es? – le preguntó Rick.

- Es una nota de Claudia en la que me informa que la señorita Lee vendrá a entrevistarnos el próximo viernes. Teniente, infórmele a los Comandantes Sterling que su presencia es requerida a las 1700 en mi despacho. Después ayude a la Teniente Watson a pasar todos esos expedientes al sistema.

- A la orden Señora.

George miró a su asistente y le ordenó – Teniente, puede comenzar a pasar los documentos al sistema.

- Entendido Coronel.

- Esa periodista va a tener una semana para prepararse, y si es como dice el trío, quizás con que tontería nos pueda salir – reclamó Rick.

- Lo sé, pero mientras antes salgamos de esto mejor, Rick – contestó Lisa.

George se quedó un momento pensativo – el próximo domingo vamos a estar de nuevo en primera plana. Me preguntó por qué tanto interés en entrevistarnos.

- Porque somos lo que está de moda – dijo Rick con una expresión molesta.

- Mejor sigamos trabajando – sugirió Lisa.

Durante horas revisaron informes, expedientes y notas sin encontrar nada que pudiera ser de alguna utilidad. Rick tratando de no perder la paciencia dijo – no estamos llegando a ninguna parte con esto.

- Esto es lo único que tenemos Rick. Tenemos que saber cuales eran sus contactos y como operaban.

- No sería mejor estudiar las imágenes satelitales?

Lisa sabiendo cuanto Rick odiaba el trabajo de oficina contestó – si quieres estudiar las imágenes desde el día en que escapamos de la nave de Khyron en adelante, hazlo.

- No te molesta? Tendría que volver a mi despacho.

- No, de hecho es una buena idea. Quiero que me prepares un informe con todos los movimientos que se puedan apreciar en las imágenes a partir de ese día.

Rick asintió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lisa se quedó mirando un momento por la ventana que estaba frente a ella.

- Te preocupa que no aguante mucho tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes, verdad? – le preguntó George.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida.

George continuó – los dos sabemos que Rick nació para volar, no para estar encerrado revisando papeles. Hasta yo temo que el ogro pueda volver.

- Solo espero que no sea pronto – se quedó pensando un momento y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro – ahora entiendo – susurró.

- Que?

- Por eso el Almirante le entregó a Rick el Fokker. Si siente que se está volviendo loco entre cuatro paredes puede salir a despejar la cabeza volando.

- Tienes razón, el Almirante es un viejo zorro – dijo divertido.

- Esto es curioso – comentó Lisa mientras leía el expediente que tenía en sus manos.

- Que cosa?.

- Este es un informe de la Sargento Ivanova mientras estaba infiltrada entre los malcontentos. Según esto escuchó una conversación entre Khyron y Azonia en la que comentaban que los Zentraedi no eran los únicos interesados en la nave de Zor.

- Se habrán referido a los Maestros de la Robotechnia?

- No lo creo, de ser así lo hubiese informado. Para nosotros no es ningún secreto que ellos puedan venir a la tierra. Si esto es cierto quiere decir que hay otra raza de extraterrestres buscado la nave.

George la miró preocupado – eso no quiere decir nada bueno.

- Lo sé. Desgraciadamente no hay mas detalles.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que George dijo – no sé que pienses enana, pero con esa información yo le pediría al Alto Mando que aborte la misión expedicionaria.

- También estaba pensando eso, pero solo con este papel no vamos a llegar muy lejos, van a querer más pruebas.

- Como odio a los burócratas – murmuró entre dientes George.

- No me quiero imaginar que cuando vayamos camino a Tirol estos extraterrestres lleguen a la Tierra. La encontrarían prácticamente indefensa.

- Se podrían crear más fortalezas como la SDF-2?

Lisa pensó un poco su respuesta – se podría, pero tomaría varios años y haría que la puesta en marcha de la SDF-2 se retrasara. Que tienes en mente?

- Proponerle al Alto Mando que se olvide de una misión que no sabemos a donde nos pueda llevar y que se preocupe de crear todo tipo de protecciones para nuestro planeta.

Lisa asintió – pero vamos a necesitar mucho más que este informe para convencerlos.

- Entonces que estamos esperando?, tenemos mucho que revisar.

- Creo que podemos hacerlo más rápido – dijo Lisa mientras se levantaba – te molesta si te dejo solo con este caos?.

- No, los Tenientes me están ayudando a pasar todo esto al sistema así que por el momento creo que puedo prescindir de ti – le contestó con una sonrisa – yo me voy a encargar personalmente de ingresar estos y si encuentro algo más te aviso de inmediato.

Lisa salió del despacho y le ordenó al Teniente Valenti – comuníqueme con Exedore en el Satélite Fabrica. Después puede continuar ayudando a la Teniente Watson.

- Entendido Almirante.

Lisa entró a su despacho y se sentó en su escritorio para esperar la comunicación con el Satélite Fabrica. Mientras esperaba encendió su ordenador para revisar el programa que compartían solo los miembros de la misión y sonrió al ver que algunos de los expedientes que estaban acumulados en el despacho de George ya se encontraban en línea.

Valenti se asomó a la puerta y le informó – Señora, la comunicación con el Satélite Fabrica ha sido establecida.

- Gracias Teniente, proceda con el resto de sus órdenes.

- Sí Señora.

Lisa encendió el monitor de su comunicador y se encontró con el rostro de Exedore.

- Almirante, que gusto verla.

- Igualmente Exedore.

- El Teniente me informó que necesita hablar conmigo.

- Así es. Espero que usted me pueda aclarar una duda.

- En que la puedo ayudar Almirante?

- Estaba revisando unos documentos de Inteligencia y encontré un informe en el que Khyron y Azonia aseguran que los Zentraedi no eran los únicos interesados en la nave de Zor. Aparte de los Maestros de la Robotechnia, hay alguien más que nos pueda presentar una amenaza?

Exedore se quedó pensando un momento y contestó - la verdad es que sí Almirante. Hay una raza muy peligrosa llamada Invid.

- Que tan peligrosa?

- El Regente es un ser totalmente tiránico, convierte a los habitantes de los planetas que conquistan en sus esclavos. La Regis es tan brutal como el Regente, pero a diferencia de él que solo busca poder, ella lo hace por motivos científicos. Hace experimentos genéticos en los planetas que someten hasta el punto de aniquilar a la población tratando de encontrar la manera de evolucionar a su raza, de paso llevando a la destrucción total del planeta.

Lisa palideció – por qué ellos estarían interesados en la nave de Zor?

- Por la Protocultura, la necesitan para sobrevivir. Aunque ellos la llaman la flor de la vida, de hecho de la flor de la vida nace la Protocultura.

- Existe alguna posibilidad de que vengan a la Tierra?.

- Es algo remota, pero sí. Si nosotros pudimos lograrlo, no veo por qué ellos no puedan.

Lisa temiendo la respuesta le preguntó – y su poder armamentístico comparado al de los Zentraedi?.

- Los Invid son muchos más y mucho más peligrosos.

- Gracias por la información, Exedore – dijo aun más pálida.

- Cuando guste puede contar conmigo, Almirante.

Lisa finalizó la comunicación con el Satélite Fabrica y se tomó un momento para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó sentada mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos varios minutos.

Se sentía abrumada por lo que acababa de saber – es que acaso esto no se va a acabar nunca? – se preguntó.

La amenaza Zentraedi había sido terrible, la idea de que los Maestros de la Robotechnia llegaran a la Tierra le daba miedo, pero el solo pensar en que existía una raza que era temida por los Zentraedi y que podían llegar a la Tierra sencillamente la aterraba. Apenas habían podido sobrevivir a los Zentraedi y no tenia idea de cómo iban a poder resistir un ataque de esos Invid.

Con una mano temblorosa presionó el intercomunicador y le pidió al Teniente Valenti que les informara a Rick y a George que los necesitaba urgente en su despacho.

Rick y George entraron bromeando al despacho pero al ver la sombría expresión de Lisa guardaron silencio.

- Entren y cierren la puerta – les ordenó.

- Que ocurre Lisa? – le preguntó Rick preocupado.

Lisa primero miró a Rick y después a George, el que entendiendo la mirada le preguntó – tiene algo que ver con lo que encontraste?

Lisa solo asintió.

- De que están hablando? – preguntó Rick.

Al ver que Lisa no hablaba, George le explicó a Rick – Lisa encontró un informe de la Sargento Ivanova en el que decía que había escuchado una conversación entre Khyron y Azonia en la que hablaban de que ellos no eran los únicos interesados en la nave de Zor.

- Y? – Rick le instó a seguir.

- Y eso es todo. Lisa dijo que iba a averiguar de que se podría tratar y por como está parece que lo que averiguó no es nada bueno – contestó preocupado.

Rick después de pensarlo un poco dijo – sabemos que los Maestros de la Robotechnia están interesados en la nave y que existe la posibilidad de que vengan a la Tierra a reclamarla.

- Es peor que eso – susurró Lisa.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó Rick temeroso.

- Acabo de hablar con Exedore y me confirmó que hay otra raza alienígena que puede estar interesada en la nave y que hasta los Zentraedi les temen.

- Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero por qué Exedore está seguro de que esa raza podría presentarnos una amenaza? – preguntó George.

-Estos Invid, así es como se llaman… su existencia depende de la Protocultura. A lo que le tengo miedo es que sabemos que la Protocultura escasea en el universo, por eso los Zentraedi llegaron a la tierra y esta raza la necesita para sobrevivir, así que existe la posibilidad de que ya vengan en camino, y por lo que me dijo Exedore son muchos más y mucho más peligrosos. Conquistan planetas para esclavizar a la población y hacer experimentos genéticos hasta que terminan por destruir todo.

Rick y George la miraban perplejos.

- Tengo que informarle a la brevedad al Almirante Gloval.

- Espera un segundo – le pidió Rick – ahora que sabemos que tenemos dos amenazas no podemos ir en esa misión expedicionaria. Tenemos que proteger la Tierra.

- Eso es exactamente lo que voy a proponerle al Almirante.

- Creo que sería prudente pedirle al Almirante que llame a una reunión de emergencia – le sugirió George.

Lisa asintió mientras se levantaba – lo sé George… sigue estudiando esos expedientes y Rick, quiero que continúes estudiando esas imágenes satelitales. A pesar de esta nueva futura amenaza tenemos que eliminar la que ya tenemos acá.

…

Lisa se asomó al despacho de Claudia pero no la encontró, por lo que continuó directamente al del Almirante.

Antes de llamar a la puerta respiró hondo para armarse de valor. Después que el Almirante la invitó a pasar y a tomar asiento le dijo – Señor, mientras trabajábamos estudiando los informes clasificados de Kovac nos topamos con una información bastante perturbadora. Pero al no contener mayores detalles me tomé la libertad de comunicarme con Exedore, quien confirmó mis temores.

El Almirante la miró con preocupación – Que fue lo que descubrió?

- Hay una raza de extraterrestres más poderosa que los Zentraedi interesada en la nave de Zor por la Protocultura, la necesitan para sobrevivir.

- Está segura?

Lisa asintió.

El Almirante tomó su pipa y murmuró –un problema detrás de otro.

- Que vamos a hacer Almirante?

- Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento. La amenaza de los Maestros aun es lejana y no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda tardar esta otra raza en llegar a la Tierra, pueden tardar décadas. Le recomiendo que por el momento centre toda su atención en los malcontentos porque ese es el problema actual. Si encuentra algo más sobre esto hágamelo saber de inmediato.

- Entendido Almirante. Que va a ocurrir con la misión expedicionaria?, si me permite sugerirlo, creo que es mejor abortarla y preocuparnos de crear nuevas defensas para el planeta.

- Y para eso me voy a reunir con el Alto Mando y con el Doctor Lang – concluyó el Almirante.

- Señor, quiere que participe en esa reunión?

El Almirante negó con la cabeza – no Lisa, necesito que con su equipo se dediquen por completo a la misión ya encomendada. No puedo hacerle perder el tiempo con el Alto Mando.

Lisa entendiendo que el Almirante le quería ahorrar el mal rato de enfrentarse a ese grupo de cabezas duras asintió agradecida.

- Lamento que el Alto Mando se tomara las atribuciones de transformarlos en la propaganda de la RDF – le dijo el Almirante mientras jugaba con su pipa.

- Lo sé Señor. Solo esperamos que nuestra súbita fama sea pasajera. Entiendo que usted no pudiera evitarlo.

- En épocas de crisis siempre es necesaria una imagen esperanzadora de la cual aferrarse. Aunque ustedes no se consideren héroes, lo son. Y no solo por lo que ocurrió allá sino por las innumerables veces que de no ser por usted, por el Capitán Hunter, el escuadrón Skull e incluso el Coronel Carter, las cosas hubieran resultado de un modo completamente diferente.

- Señor, solo hemos cumplido con nuestro deber.

El Almirante sonrió satisfecho - Lisa, su misión, su nuevo comando, va a ser el encargado de velar por todos nosotros. Tengo la certeza de que usted y su equipo van a lograr cumplir con su deber, es por eso que no lo pensé dos veces en entregarles sus nuevas asignaciones.

- Gracias Almirante. Nos sentimos honrados de que haya depositado su confianza en nosotros.

- Oficialmente usted está a cargo del Comando de Alerta Temprana, y todo lo que ahí se maneje es estrictamente confidencial. Nadie puede saber que ocurre tras esas puertas salvo mi persona y a quien yo autorice.

- Quien puede tener acceso Señor?.

- Exedore, el doctor Lang y la Comandante Grant. Voy a poner a disposición de su comando al escuadrón Skull por lo que también podrá compartir lo que usted estime conveniente con ellos.

- Entendido Almirante. Y el Alto Mando?

- Dígales que sus órdenes son que para entregar alguna información deben presentar un documento autorizado por mi persona en que permito que usted, el Capitán o el Coronel entreguen material clasificado.

- A la orden Almirante.

…

Rick continuaba revisando las imágenes satelitales del amazonas y no obtenía nada útil. Por más que revisaba imagen por imagen no se veía ningún movimiento en la zona. La idea de que no quedaran malcontentos era demasiado buena para ser verdad por lo que no quería darse esperanzas. Después de volver a revisarlas una a una algo llamó su atención.

- Donde están los restos de la nave de Khyron? – se preguntó extrañado.

Volvió a revisarlas y confirmó que las coordenadas eran las correctas pero no había ni rastros del crucero Zentraedi. Rápidamente se levantó, cogió los documentos y se dirigió al despacho de George.

- Estás muy ocupado? – le preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

George asintió mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara – pero acepto cualquier cosa que me aleje unos minutos de estos papeles.

Rick se sentó delante de él, le entregó los documentos y le preguntó – que es lo que ves?

- Imágenes satelitales de la selva amazónica? – preguntó sin entender a donde Rick quería llegar.

- Que más?

- Que según las coordenadas que hay escritas en la esquina superior izquierda, es el lugar en donde se encontraba Khyron.

- Y? – lo alentó a seguir.

George lo miró con curiosidad y volvió a estudiar las imágenes. Al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Rick dijo – no hay nave ni escombros.

- Bingo! – lo felicitó Rick.

- Eso quiere decir que alguien cambió las imágenes.

- Pero quien?

- Alguien del equipo de Kovac que desapareció misteriosamente – sugirió George.

- Pero con que motivo?

- No sé, quizás… quizás no querían que supiéramos hacia donde escaparon o si siguen ahí.

- Por qué?

- Por qué me preguntas a mi?

- Porque tú eres el Jefe de Inteligencia, piensa – contestó Rick exasperado.

George lo miró divertido – yo pensé que me ibas a responder que porque yo conocía el modus operandi de Kovac.

- Da igual, que puede significar esto?.

- Que puede significar que cosa? – preguntó Lisa mientras ingresaba al despacho.

- En todas las imágenes satelitales no hay rastros de los malcontentos, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera rastros de la nave de Khyron – contestó Rick.

Lisa preocupada le preguntó – quieres decir que alguien cambió las imágenes?

Rick asintió.

- Que opinas? – le preguntó Lisa a George.

George se quedó pensando un momento – sabemos que Kovac y su grupo querían eliminar a los malcontentos, verdad?.

Lisa y Rick asintieron.

- Entonces no creo que estén aliados con ellos, menos después de que mataron a Khyron.

- Crees que tenemos otro problema entre manos? – preguntó Lisa.

- Otro problema más – le corrigió Rick.

George suspiró y les dijo – creo que los que apoyaban a Kovac desaparecieron con un propósito. Sabemos que odian a los Zentraedi y por lo tanto no aprueban lo que se está tratando lograr ahora que es vivir pacíficamente entre las dos razas – George se tomó un momento para continuar – cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Kovac nuestro deber era obedecer a nuestro líder, no al ejercito ni a nuestro país, solo a nuestro líder y cumplir con sus órdenes. Nuestro líder era Kovac y hacíamos lo que nos ordenaba sin hacer preguntas porque el buscaba el bien común sin importar los sacrificios… creíamos en él.

- Quieres decir que ellos quieren continuar con la tarea de eliminar a los malcontentos? – preguntó Lisa.

- Espero equivocarme, pero puede que no vean como amenaza solo a los malcontentos sino que a los Zentraedi en general.

- Pero muchos de ellos conocen a los Zentraedi que decidieron unirse a nosotros y deben saber que no son una amenaza. Quizás solo quieran acabar con los malcontentos – dijo Rick.

- Pero si es así se dieron muchas molestias para eliminar las imágenes del amazonas – dijo Lisa.

- Exacto – continuó George – así que creo que tenemos dos opciones. Una que ellos sigan trabajando con los malcontentos, lo cual dudo, y la otra es que se esté creando una resistencia, un movimiento anti Zentraedi.

- Eso no explica lo de las imágenes perdidas – replicó Rick.

- No, no lo explica – admitió George – alguien no quiere que sepamos donde están los malcontentos, pero no sabemos si están a favor o en contra de ellos.

Rick meneó la cabeza y le preguntó a Lisa – como te fue con el Almirante?

- Él se va a encargar de informarle al Alto Mando y va a tratar esto con el doctor Lang. También le va a pedir al Alto Mando abortar la misión expedicionaria. Me ordenó que nos centremos en los malcontentos porque es la amenaza que tenemos en este momento, pero si encontramos más información de los Maestros o de los Invid se lo tenemos que informar. Cuando terminemos con los malcontentos continuaremos con las otras amenazas.

- Olvidarnos de ellos? – preguntó Rick.

- Por el momento. Y ya tenemos nombre, somos el Comando de Alerta Temprana.

- CAT?

- Ese es un nombre aburrido, nos pudo haber dejado a nosotros bautizarnos – bromeó George.

- No gracias. Quizás con que tontería habrían salido. Creo que la Operación Comadreja es una prueba de ello.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse.

George se quedó pensando – comadreja… comadreja…comando de advertencia… no, comando adjunto de…

- Respuesta?, reacción?, resguardo? – sugirió Rick divertido.

- Comando Adjunto de Resguardo del… – vio la mirada de advertencia de Lisa – tienes razón enana, con CAT está bien.

- No hay caso con ustedes – reclamó con una sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta e ingresaron los Tenientes.

- Que ocurre? – les preguntó George.

- Coronel, usted nos ordenó de que si encontrábamos algo extraño se lo comunicáramos de inmediato – dijo la Teniente Watson.

- Que encontraron? – les preguntó Lisa.

El Teniente Valenti contestó – encontramos un documento en que el Coronel Kovac le informaba a un anónimo que había que eliminar todo rastro de Protocultura del planeta.

- Por qué querría hacer eso el Coronel Kovac? – preguntó Watson.

Rick ignorando a los Tenientes murmuró – la SDF-2.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – también están los Varitech, el Satélite Fabrica… hay muchas cosas que funcionan a base de Protocultura.

- La matriz está en la SDF- 2?– preguntó Rick.

- No, pero por un par de meses estuvo ahí.

- Cuado estábamos en el amazonas? – volvió a preguntar Rick.

Lisa asintió y los tres se miraron con expresión preocupada.

El Teniente Valenti preguntó al no entender las expresiones de preocupación de sus superiores – que ocurre Almirante?

- Nada, solo algunas teorías del antiguo Jefe de Inteligencia – contestó Lisa tratando de restarle importancia.

- Con todo respeto Señora sus caras dicen todo lo contrario – dijo la Teniente Watson – además esa teoría de eliminar toda la Protocultura es absurda porque no bastaría con eliminar la matriz ni a todos los Varitech, sin contar el Satélite Fábrica, sino que habría que buscar cada trozo de tecnología tanto humana como Zentraedi impregnada en Protocultura alrededor del planeta, y lograr eso después del ataque de Dolza es casi imposible.

Los tres oficiales se quedaron mirando a la Teniente sorprendidos.

- Como sabe tanto de Protocultura Teniente? – le preguntó Lisa.

- En la academia me especialicé en ciencia y tecnología alienígena Señora. Si el Coronel no me hubiese solicitado como su asistente lo más probable es que estuviera trabajando en los laboratorios del Satélite Fabrica.

Rick miró con curiosidad a Valenti y le preguntó – y usted Teniente en donde estaría si la Almirante no lo hubiese solicitado como su asistente?.

- Bueno Capitán, estaba esperando un cupo para estudiar historia y civilizaciones pasadas. Es una nueva opción a lo que antes se denominaba como Arqueología.

- Pero ya no queda nada que estudiar Teniente.

- Lo sé Señor, pero es nuestra historia y no creo que deba ser olvidada.

George asintió – gracias por la información Tenientes, pueden retirarse.

Lisa esperó a que los Tenientes salieran para preguntar – creen que Marko sabía de los Invid?

- No lo sé – contestó George – pero son demasiadas coincidencias.

Rick le preguntó a Lisa – hay copias de seguridad de las imágenes satelitales?

- Deberían haber.

Levantándose contestó – voy a ver si dejaron algo que nos pueda ser de alguna utilidad.

- Jefa, pido permiso para investigar las casas de Kovac y su equipo – dijo George.

- Quieres ver si dejaron algo olvidado? – le preguntó Lisa.

George asintió – sé que es casi imposible pero no perdemos nada con investigar.

- Permiso concedido Coronel… y no me digas jefa.

George con una sonrisa dijo - Entendido Almirante.

Lisa meneo la cabeza y se dirigió a su despacho a estudiar los documentos que ya estaban en línea.

Llevaba varios minutos revisando sin encontrar nada que llamara su atención cuando Claudia se asomó a su puerta.

- Quieres distraerte un rato? – le preguntó bromeando la morena.

- Sí, por favor.

Claudia tomó asiento frente a Lisa y le informó – el Almirante me contó lo que descubriste.

- Que crees que debamos hacer?

- La verdad amiga es que no lo sé. Pero el Almirante tiene razón, hay que tratar con un problema a la vez.

- Y podríamos tener más problemas.

- Estás bromeando?, de que clase?.

- George cree que los que pertenecían a Inteligencia podrían estar formando un movimiento anti Zentraedi.

- Espero que se equivoque.

- Yo también. Pero una cosa que he aprendido es que los humanos somos estúpidos.

Llamaron a la puerta y se asomó el Teniente Valenti – perdón por interrumpir Almirante, pero los Comandantes Sterling me pidieron que le informara que no van a poder asistir a la reunión porque acaban de ordenarles que tienen que escoltar al Almirante Gloval al Satélite Fábrica.

- Le informaron cuando van a estar de vuelta?

- Esta noche, Señora.

- Gracias Teniente.

El muchacho asintió y cerró la puerta.

- Para que citaste a Max y a Miriya?

- Quería que nos reuniéramos para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir cuando venga esa periodista.

- Entonces yo también tengo que estar presente porque el Almirante me ordenó que supervise que se siga el acuerdo y que la periodista no pregunte cosas que no están estipuladas dentro del trato.

- Va a ser complicado reunirnos todos a la vez.

- Amiga, para que están los fines de semana?, además es la excusa perfecta para que planeemos tu boda – sugirió Claudia con una sonrisa.

- Buena idea. Y como quieres ser la primera en saberlo, con Rick ya pusimos una fecha… bueno, no hemos elegido aun el día pero queremos que sea dentro de un mes.

- Un mes?, es muy poco tiempo para planificar y reservar todo – le dijo Claudia preocupada haciendo que Lisa sonriera.

- Va a ser una boda secreta.

- Que?.

- No queremos que nuestro día se transforme en un show. Es nuestra boda y la haremos a nuestra manera.

- Si la quieren hacer así no van a poder mandar invitaciones ni reservar el pastel y la despedida de soltera va a tener que pasar desapercibida.

- Mejor, no me quiero ni imaginar que ideas tiene el trío para la despedida de soltera – confesó Lisa.

- Quieres que el trío ayude en los preparativos?.

- Por supuesto… pero no les des demasiadas libertades. Si fuera por ellas el anuncio de la boda saldría en el horario estelar de la televisión.

Claudia riéndose le dijo – que hay de malo en eso?, si son celebridades.

Lisa la miró con cara de pocos amigos – no lo somos.

- Lo son Lisa. En este momento eres más popular que Minmei.

- En serio? – preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír.

Claudia asintió.

- Solo espero que esta locura por nosotros no dure mucho. No se me da muy bien eso de andar firmando autógrafos ni posar para fotografías – confesó Lisa avergonzada.

- Cuando comenzamos a coordinar el día B?

- Que te parece mañana? Podemos cenar todos juntos.

- El trío mañana tiene turno en la tarde, pero me encargo después de informarles.

- Tengo que invitar a Max y a Miriya.

Claudia levantándose le dijo – Entonces nos vemos mañana. Si me disculpas, tengo una reunión con el Almirante Gloval.

- Lo vas a acompañar al Satélite Fábrica?

- No, a esa hora me tengo que reunir con el General Jackson. Le informo las sospechas de George?

- No todavía. Con Rick están en este momento buscando alguna prueba de esa teoría. No quiero darle más preocupaciones al Almirante sin tener pruebas.

Claudia asintió – nos vemos mañana.

…

Al ser primera vez anfitrión, Rick quería lucirse. Le agradó la idea de que Lisa invitara a todos a cenar, pero de haber sabido cuanto trabajo iba a tener la hubiese convencido de que lo hicieran como acostumbraban semanalmente en casa de George. Claudia ya había llegado y estaba ayudando a Lisa en la cocina mientras él estaba preocupado de que en la mesa no faltara nada.

Llamaron a la puerta y Rick se apresuró en abrir encontrándose con Max y George.

- Hola, y el resto? – preguntó al verlos solos, mientras los hacía pasar.

- Hola jefe, Miriya se quedó en casa. Dana está con catarro y está sacando a relucir su temperamento Zentraedi.

Rick se compadeció de Max y con una sonrisa le preguntó – huiste?

Max asintió sonriendo.

- Y Mark?

George algo incomodo contestó – con sus abuelos.

Rick lo miró con curiosidad pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Al ver la mochila que llevaba le preguntó – que nos trajiste?

- Ayer no tuvimos tiempo para hablar de lo que le propuse al doctor Lang, así que aquí traigo el material para que lo estudies.

Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que le llevaba trabajo.

George divertido continuó – no pongas esa cara, no te traje ningún documento. Son los videojuegos de Mark – dijo sonriendo mientras abría la mochila y sacaba una consola. La instaló en medio de la sala y cuando la encendió se desplegó una imagen holográfica de un juego.

- Que están haciendo? – preguntó Lisa desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Aunque no lo creas estamos trabajando – contestó Rick – George me va a mostrar los proyectos que le propuso al doctor Lang.

Lisa no muy convencida con la respuesta les dijo – van a tener que dejar el "trabajo" para después porque la cena está lista.

- Sí Señora – contestaron a coro.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa Lisa le preguntó a Max – Dana continua enferma?

- Sí, pero es más mal carácter Quadrono que catarro – contestó sonriendo.

- Y Mark? – preguntó Claudia extrañada al no verlo.

- Con los abuelos – respondió George sin mirarla.

- Te siguen dando problemas? – le preguntó Claudia preocupada.

George la miró incomodo.

Lisa preocupada le preguntó – que ocurre con tus suegros George?.

- Es solo que están molestos conmigo porque Mark no se quiso quedar con ellos mientras estábamos en el amazonas.

- Si quieres hablo con ellos – ofreció Claudia.

- No es tan sencillo. Nunca les he caído en gracia, para ellos soy el patán que les robó a su adorada hija. Y ahora me salen de que lo único que les queda de Susan es Mark y que van a hacer todo lo posible por criarlo como corresponde, cosa que yo no puedo hacer porque debido a mi trabajo me ausento demasiado, además de que es un trabajo muy peligroso – dijo enojado.

- Pero eso es absurdo – reclamó Rick – es que acaso están locos?

George avergonzado se disculpó – lo siento, no quería quejarme durante la cena.

- No tienes que disculparte George, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros – trató de animarlo Lisa.

- Eso quiere decir que las clases de vuelo se suspenden? – preguntó Max.

- No, yo soy el padre aunque a ellos no les guste. Además ellos no pueden interponerse en los deseos de Santa. Si Santa dice que Mark puede aprender a volar, que así sea – contestó tratando de bromear.

- Quien convenció al Almirante de que se hiciera pasar por Santa? -preguntó Rick.

Claudia sonrió divertida – yo soy la culpable, y no me costó mucho convencerlo. De hecho le encantó la idea.

- Tengo que mostrarle el Fokker a Mark – dijo Rick entusiasmado.

- Y yo el nuevo Skull uno – agregó Max sonriendo.

Claudia para cambiar de tema sugirió – ya que estamos casi todos reunidos, por qué mejor no planeamos el día B?

- George, dentro de un mes podemos invadir tu casa en el lago para la ceremonia? – preguntó Lisa.

- Claro enana, sabes que no hay problema. Quieren hacerla privada?

- Más bien secreta – contestó Rick sonriendo.

- Secreta? – preguntó Max – tiene algo que ver con que seamos los héroes del amazonas?

Rick asintió – con Lisa queremos disfrutar el día más importante de nuestra vida, y no tener que lidiar con políticos, militares, prensa y todo eso.

Claudia tomó un trozo de papel, un lápiz y preguntó – Cual es la lista de invitados?

- El Almirante, el doctor Lang, Exedore, el trío, los Sterling, tu, los Carter, y creo que sería bueno invitar también a Kate y a Joe.

- Kate y Joe? – preguntó Max.

- Los asistentes de Lisa y George – le dijo Rick.

- Y usted no tiene asistente, jefe?

- Y perderme la oportunidad de ir a los hangares?, no lo creo – contestó sonriendo.

- Enana, no levantaría sospechas que vinieran el Doctor Lang y Exedore? – preguntó George.

- Es un riesgo que vamos a tener que correr – respondió Lisa.

- Alguien más? – preguntó Claudia.

- Creo que no por el momento. Que más falta?

- Tenemos los invitados, al padrino, la dama de honor, al Almirante que te va a llevar al Altar. Solo falta la fecha, los anillos, los trajes y quien los case – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo me encargo de los anillos – se ofreció Max.

- El trío se va a encargar de los trajes, del pastel y de conseguir quien los case – dijo Claudia.

- Y la fecha puede ser el último sábado del mes o el primero del próximo – agregó Rick.

- Y si mejor lo hacen el segundo domingo de febrero? – preguntó George.

- Que tiene de especial esa fecha? – preguntó Rick.

- Aparte de ser San Valentín?, si mi memoria no me falla se cumple un año de que ustedes se volvieron a dirigir la palabra civilizadamente gracias a la intervención de Mark – contestó divertido.

- Tienes razón - dijo Lisa sonriendo.

- Solo necesite un pelotazo en la cabeza para recapacitar – recordó Rick riéndose.

- Y yo que voy a hacer? – preguntó George.

- Vamos a invadir tu casa, con eso es más que suficiente – le dijo Lisa.

- Pero quiero ayudar en algo. Que tal si me encargo de la música? Toco la guitarra y no canto tan mal.

- Yo había pensado en el Señor Grandier, el que le regaló el piano a Lisa – dijo Rick.

- Entonces yo hablo con él.

- Está bien.

- Creo que no nos falta nada – anunció Claudia y le preguntó a George – le puedes dar una copia de las llaves al trío para que preparen todo?

- Otra vez me va a invadir el trío… todo sea por ustedes – dijo mientras miraba a Lisa y a Rick.

- Bien, creo que todo está en orden – anunció Claudia – el día B está oficialmente en marcha.

- Excelente. Entonces ahora nos podemos preocupar de nuestra entrevista - dijo Lisa.

- No se preocupe por Miriya, Almirante. Ya la convencí de que no puede decir nada de Kovac. Aunque déjeme advertirle que no le gustó para nada la idea y aunque mantenga la boca cerrada, la expresión de su rostro la puede delatar.

- En ese caso podemos decir que Miriya con Kovac no se llevaban bien o no se caían en gracia – sugirió George.

- No crees que es una explicación muy sencilla? – le preguntó Rick.

- Mientras más sencilla mejor. Si es una explicación muy elaborada es fácil darse cuenta que es una mentira.

- Y como murió Kovac? – preguntó Max.

- Creo que lo mejor sería decir que murió durante el bombardeo a la base. Si decimos que cayó durante el rescate podría llevar a las preguntas de por qué fue el único que murió y si dio su vida para salvar a alguien – contestó Lisa.

- No gracias. Por qué mejor no decimos que murió en la selva?, es más, podemos decir que lo devoró una serpiente y esta después murió intoxicada – dijo Rick.

Claudia sonriendo dijo – me gusta tu idea piloto, pero es más creíble que haya muerto en el ataque.

- Además no le puedes desear una muerte tan horrible… a la serpiente – agregó George.

Lisa meneó la cabeza sonriendo – han avanzado los Tenientes con el sistema?

- Indy y Cerebro han demostrado ser sumamente eficientes – respondió George.

- Indy y Cerebro? – preguntó Max.

- La Teniente Watson es una científica loca y el Teniente Valenti es una biblioteca de historia ambulante. Al lado de esos dos me siento estúpido – confesó George sin malicia.

- Yo también siento que eres estúpido – dijo Rick riéndose.

Claudia le preguntó a Lisa – los niños son así todo el tiempo?.

Lisa asintió con una sonrisa.

- No lo soy – se defendió George bromeando – si fuera estúpido no estaría en Inteligencia. Eso te demuestra que soy inteligente.

- Santo cielo – murmuró Lisa – te das cuenta de lo que tengo que soportar? – le preguntó a Claudia.

- Hey, si no estamos tan mal – se quejó Rick.

- Si tuvieras que elegir entre nosotros y el trío, con quien te quedarías? – preguntó George.

- Esa pregunta no vale porque el Almirante ya destinó para otras labores al trío – contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Insisto en que la jefa es una tirana – le dijo George a Rick.

- No me digas jefa – lo amenazó Lisa con un dedo.

Claudia y Max los miraban divertidos.

- Pero no niegas que eres una tirana – la acusó George sonriendo.

- Tampoco soy una tirana. Solo me gusta que el trabajo quede bien hecho y que no se distraigan de sus deberes.

- No nos distraemos, solo nos damos un pequeño descanso.

- Jugando con avioncitos de papel.

- No tiene nada de malo. Rick apóyame – le pidió George.

Lisa miró amenazadoramente a Rick.

- Estas loco?, es mi futura esposa.

- Miedoso – lo regañó George.

Max aclarándose la garganta dijo sonriendo – al ver como actúan es preocupante que el futuro del mundo esté en sus manos.

Lisa sonriendo le contestó – no te preocupes Max, puedo manejarlos.

Claudia preguntó – podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea trabajo?

Todos se quedaron mirando en silencio.

Al ver que nadie decía nada Claudia continuó – no se les ocurre nada?. Saben?, hay vida fuera de la base.

- Y que sugieres? – le preguntó Lisa.

Claudia después de quedarse un momento en silencio admitió – la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada.

Rick le preguntó a George – puedo enseñarle el Fokker a Mark?

George suspiró pesadamente – sí. Pero no quiero que hagan nada peligroso.

- Nada peligroso. Solo unas piruetas y unas caídas en picada. Incluso podríamos salir al espacio – dijo bromeando, pero la gélida mira de George le dijo que no le había hecho ninguna gracia – no te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda ponerlo en peligro – le aseguró.

- Más te vale. Porque si le llega a pasar algo, recuerda que ni el gorila pudo conmigo – le dijo con una mirada asesina.

Rick al recordar al Malcontento, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No se quería imaginar de lo que era capaz de hacer su amigo con él si le pasara algo a Mark. Solo asintió ante la advertencia de George.

Max para aliviar la tensión le preguntó a George - para que trajo los videojuegos de Mark?

- Aunque no me creas Max, es un asunto confidencial.

- Creo que Max siendo el líder del escudaron Skull, además de ser el mejor piloto con el que contamos, puede saber de este proyecto. Su opinión nos puede ser de gran ayuda. Que opina Almirante? – preguntó Rick sonriendo.

Lisa le preguntó a Claudia – por mi no hay problema. Que opina la vocera de la RDF?

Claudia al estar enterada del proyecto dijo – pueden ir a jugar muchachos.

- No vamos a jugar – le corrigió Rick – el Coronel me va a exponer su proyecto, el cual discutiré con el Comandante y según sus opiniones veré si le doy luz verde al Doctor Lang para que proceda. Ahora si nos divertimos en el proceso no es culpa nuestra.

- Vamos Rick, antes de que se arrepientan de dejarnos jugar – le dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Lo menos que podrías hacer es apoyarme – se quejó Rick.

- Quieres que te apoye después de que me trataste de estúpido?.

- Niños – intervino Lisa – pueden retirarse.

- También sus opiniones son importantes – les dijo Rick.

- Está bien – y mirando a George le preguntó – Cual es tu proyecto?

- Bueno enana, es muy sencillo, ves a ese soldado? – le preguntó indicando el holograma – fíjate en la armadura que lleva.

- Parece un robot – dijo Claudia.

- Así es, pero lo más importante es que esa armadura cubre todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies.

- Pero sería muy pesada, sin contar la casi nula movilidad – dijo Lisa.

- Por eso hablé con el Doctor Lang, el está trabajando en una nueva aleación metálica que haría posible crear una armadura similar, que pese muy poco y de alta resistencia.

- Y que hay con los Varitech? – preguntó Rick.

George puso otro juego y apareció un Varitech en medio del holograma. Indicándole uno de los controles le dijo – presiona ese botón.

Rick lo hizo y el Varitech desapareció. Con una gran sonrisa dijo – si pudiéramos hacer eso sería genial.

- Sí. Invisibles e indetectables en lo radares – agregó Max.

- Entonces, que opinas Rick?, apruebas el proyecto? – preguntó George.

- Son factibles?

- Según el doctor Lang se podría lograr.

- Acepto con una condición.

- Cual?

- Que cuando esa nueva tecnología para los Varitech funcione, se le instale al Fokker.

- Hecho - dijo George.

- Rick? – le advirtió Lisa.

- Vamos Lisa, es una idea genial.

- La idea es buena, pero el Fokker no tiene por que ser el primero en tener esa tecnología.

- Pero yo estoy a cargo del proyecto.

- Está bien – aceptó Lisa desganada.

- Ofrezco al escuadrón Skull para hacer vuelos de prueba mientras se esté creando está nueva tecnología – dijo Max.

Lisa solo miró al techo.

- Y yo puedo ser voluntario para probar las nuevas armaduras para la infantería? – preguntó George.

- Santo cielo – murmuró Lisa mientras Claudia se reía de buena gana.

…

Después que se retiraron los invitados, Rick ayudó a Lisa a terminar de ordenar la sala.

Al verla sumida en sus pensamientos le preguntó – todo bien?

Lisa asintió – sí, solo pensaba.

Rick se acercó a ella, le quitó de las manos un paño y la invitó a sentarse en el sofá – en que piensas?

Lisa sonriendo contestó - aun me cuesta creer que dentro de un mes seremos marido y mujer.

Rick nervioso le dijo – si estás teniendo dudas podemos aplazar la boda. Se que es muy poco tiempo y…

Lisa lo silencio posando un dedo en la boca de Rick – no tengo dudas Rick. En lo que pensaba es que ya es un hecho que nos vamos a casar. Como dijo Claudia, el día B está oficialmente en marcha… es real.

Rick sonrió aliviado – sí, es real. Pensé que me ibas a decir que necesitabas más tiempo.

- Olvídalo, te he esperado mucho tiempo, no quiero esperar más – lo amenazó Lisa divertida.

- Y si alguien quiere arrebatarme de tu lado? – le preguntó divertido.

- Sobre mi cadáver.

Rick sonrió satisfecho – porque la única manera de que me aparten de tu lado es contra mi voluntad y no sin antes dar una buena pelea.

Lisa se rió – y si alguien trata de separarme de ti?

- Que lo piense dos veces porque tendría los días contados – contestó con seguridad.

- y la única manera que me aparten de ti es que me lleven a la fuerza, pateando y gritando.

- Bien, entonces ninguno tiene dudas.

Lisa asintió – pero un par de cosas que me preocupan.

- Que cosas?

- Si tenemos hijos…

- Los que vamos a tener – la interrumpió Rick.

Lisa con una sonrisa continuó – cuantos quieres tener?

- Por lo menos un par.

- Un momento. Por lo menos un par?

- Claro, con tu cerebro y mi apariencia podemos ayudar a repoblar el planeta con varios niños que sabremos con seguridad serán un aporte para la sociedad.

- Varios niños?, la que va a quedar embarazada soy yo – reclamó.

- Está bien, eso es conversable – dijo sonriendo – tendría que ver tus cambios de humor durante el embarazo para ver a cuantos embarazos me puedo arriesgar.

Lisa juguetonamente le dio un puñetazo en el brazo – y como es eso de que con mi cerebro y tu apariencia?, que tal si salen con mi apariencia y tu cerebro?

- Serían hermosos, pero admitámoslo, no serían muy brillantes – respondió haciendo que Lisa se riera – es eso lo que te preocupa, si quiero tener hijos?.

Lisa se puso seria y negó con la cabeza – lo que me preocupa es si nuestros hijos llegarán a un mundo en el que prevalece la paz, o a un mundo en guerra contra una amenaza extraterrestre.

- Ya hemos estado en guerra contra una raza alienígena Lisa y aun así muchos soldados formaron familias. Mira a Max y a Miriya, a pesar de todo tuvieron a Dana y son una familia feliz.

- Pero ahora nosotros somos los que vamos a orquestar todo. Si ahora con suerte nos queda algo de tiempo libre, como lo lograremos con niños? No quiero fallarles.

- Ya encontraremos el modo, no te preocupes.

Lisa asintió y lo miró con curiosidad – no es que me queje pero, en que momento te volviste tan bueno para escuchar y dar concejos?

- Tuve una excelente maestra a la que exploté por años – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Entonces creo que debo agradecerme por mi buen trabajo – dijo Lisa bromeando.

- Tienes razón. Que es lo otro que te preocupa?

- Bueno, nuestra boda va a ser secreta.

- Quieres hacerla pública? – preguntó no muy contento.

- No, por ningún motivo. Es solo que no vamos a poder irnos de luna de miel.

- Es verdad – admitió desganado. De pronto una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo en el rostro – pero no desesperes, eso tiene arreglo.

Lisa siguiéndole el juego le preguntó – si?, que tienes en mente?

- Nuestra habitación y mucha imaginación – contestó con un guiño.

A Lisa se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Rick la miró divertido – me refería a que podríamos imaginar en que estamos en una isla desierta o en un lugar paradisiaco. En que estabas pensando? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano.

Lisa aun más avergonzada le dijo mientras aceptaba su mano – en que he pasado mucho tiempo con Miriya.

- Quieres que le pida el libro didáctico que me sugirió?

- Rick!!!

- Es solo una sugerencia.

- Quieres que te golpee de nuevo? – le preguntó riéndose.

- Depende si sale en el libro.

Se quedaron mirando y estallaron en una carcajada.

Rick la guió hasta la habitación y apenas cruzaron la puerta comenzó a besarla, llevándola lentamente hacía la cama. Cuando llegaron a esta la pasión se había apoderado completamente de ellos. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón mientras se desprendían de la ropa.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, oportunidad que aprovechó Lisa para preguntarle seductoramente – donde planea llevarme esta noche Capitán?

Rick con picardía le respondió – a las estrellas Almirante… a las estrellas y más allá.

…


	3. Entrevista

Hola!!!

Cómo están???

Gracias por continuar leyendo y muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews. Recuerden, sus Reviews son mi sueldo jajajaja.

Agradezco en especial a mi beta Sary y a Silvestre por sus sugerencias.

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a la doctora Kmi para que no me mate XD

Como siempre, todo tipo de comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidos

Abrazos de oso para todos!!!!!!!!

Nani

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3: Entrevista****.**

Lisa se encontraba haciendo algo que ya se había transformado en un ritual contra el estrés… estaba sentada en su cómodo sillón reclinable, dejando volar sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana de su despacho.

Hacía solo una semana que el Almirante le había entregado el nuevo Comando, y tan solo en el primer día habían hecho grandes descubrimientos, pero de ahí en adelante no habían encontrado prácticamente nada. Kovac y su equipo lograron cubrir muy bien sus huellas.

Miró su reloj y notó que faltaban unos minutos para el medio día, lo que quería decir que dentro de unos minutos su equipo iba a presentarle el primer informe semanal. Y esa tarde tendría que enfrentarse a una situación que quería evitar por todos los medios posibles, pero por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, el Alto Mando ya la había comprometido para la entrevista exclusiva con "Los Héroes del Amazonas".

Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse. No entendía como podía mantener la calma durante la batalla y sentirse sumamente incomoda con una entrevista. Prefería encontrarse en medio del combate que enfrentar a una mujer que le iba a hacer unas simples preguntas.

El aroma del café la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el Teniente Valenti depositando una humeante taza en su escritorio.

Al darse cuenta que Lisa lo estaba mirando se disculpó – lo siento Almirante, no quise interrumpir. Solo pensé que una taza de café le vendría bien.

Lisa con una sonrisa le dijo – gracias Joe, me leyó la mente.

Valenti más relajado sonrió.

- De donde sacó el café?

- De la cafetera que encontró el Coronel en su despacho. A pesar de ser nueva estaba estropeada y Kate… perdón, la Teniente Watson, tiene como hobbie armar y desarmar cosas, solo le tomó unos minutos hacerla funcionar.

- En serio?

Valenti asintió – necesita algo más Almirante?

- El Capitán Hunter sigue comunicado con el Satélite Fabrica?

- Sí Señora.

- Y el Coronel Carter?

- Aun no llega de su última investigación.

- Con la Teniente Watson continúan ingresando archivos al sistema?.

- Sí Señora, hemos avanzado bastante, de hecho estamos por terminar.

Lisa volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que aun faltaba para la reunión con Rick y George.

- Teniente, sirva dos tazas de café y pídale a la Teniente Watson que nos acompañe.

- Almirante?

Con una sonrisa le dijo – los estoy invitando a que me acompañen con un café, Teniente.

Valenti la miró sorprendido – gracias Almirante.

Lisa observaba como el joven Teniente salía presuroso de su despacho, se acercaba a Kate para decirle algo en voz baja y ambos entraban al despacho de George.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos había recordado el tiempo en que era una más de las chicas del puente, cuando estaban en el espacio escapando de los Zentraedi sin saber si volverían a la Tierra, solo manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día lo harían porque el Almirante Gloval iba a hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo. Eso le hizo pensar en su relación con el Almirante, lo admiraba, lo consideraba una figura paterna, y no solo ella, el trío y Claudia también. Siempre las había respetado, les tuvo mucha paciencia, y sabía cuando algo le ocurría a una de ellas por la sencilla razón de que se había dado el tiempo para conocerlas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Conocía las cortas carreras de los Tenientes, pero no se había dado el tiempo para conocer a Kate y a Joe.

Los Tenientes entraron a su despacho cada uno llevando una taza.

- Tomen asiento.

- Gracias Almirante – respondieron.

Los miró detenidamente y notó que estaban algo nerviosos – tranquilos Tenientes, no los voy a regañar, solo quiero que me acompañen con un café.

- Pensábamos que habíamos hecho algo mal – confesó Kate visiblemente más relajada.

- Temíamos que nos reasignara – dijo Valenti.

- Les gusta trabajar aquí?

- Sí Señora. Es diferente a lo que pensábamos que íbamos a hacer al graduarnos, pero lo vemos como un reto. Estamos aprendiendo mucho y no todos los días una Almirante o un Coronel pide personalmente a alguien recién salido de la Academia como su asistente – contestó Kate.

- No preferiría estar en el Satélite Fabrica trabajando con el doctor Lang?

- No Señora. Admito que no me lo tomé muy bien cuando me informaron que el Coronel quería que fuera su asistente porque mi sueño era trabajar junto al Doctor Lang. Pero con el pasar de los días y ver lo que aquí ocurre, es mucho más emocionante. Además el Coronel y el Capitán me comentaron unos proyectos que tienen con el Doctor Lang y me piden mi opinión sobre como se podrían llevar a cabo – contestó emocionada.

Lisa la miró divertida – me alegra saber que le gusta su trabajo, Kate.

- Gracias Señora.

- Y usted Joe?

- Bueno Almirante, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que usted requiriera de mi asistencia. A diferencia de la Teniente Watson no me destaqué mucho en el área académica, por eso me sorprendí cuando usted me pidió que viniera a trabajar con usted. Y en realidad no era como esperaba, es mucho mejor – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Por que cree que no se destacó en el área académica?. Es cierto que no estuvo entre los primeros lugares, pero tampoco le fue tan mal. Además cuenta con muy buenas recomendaciones.

- Verá Almirante, en la Academia se requieren reclutas con aptitudes en mecánica, atletismo, liderazgo, cosas por las cuales no me destaco.

- Por qué ingresó a la Academia?, cada vez contamos con menos reclutas y con el fin de la guerra casi nadie va a querer ser parte de nuestras filas. Los únicos que quieren enrolarse tienen dos motivos, pelear en la primera línea sea en aire o tierra, o dedicarse a la parte mecánica o técnica. Casi nadie quiere ingresar por la parte científica o diplomática como ustedes, es por eso que se graduaron con mayor grado que el resto de su generación.

- Bueno Señora, no tenía muchas opciones.

Lisa asintió comprensivamente entendiendo que casi todos los nuevos reclutas tomaban como única opción de vida ingresar a la Academia al no tener familias. Hizo una nota mental de volver a revisar los expedientes de los Tenientes.

- No prefiere estar volando un Varitech o en la Infantería?

- No Señora, mi estómago no se comporta muy bien en el aire y no tengo muy buena puntería – confesó avergonzado – prefiero el trabajo de oficina.

- Y usted Kate?

- Aunque me gusta volar y mi puntería no deja nada que desear, lo que realmente me apasiona es todo el proceso del funcionamiento de las nuevas tecnologías.

- No le interesa trabajar en los hangares?

Kate con un gesto incomodo contestó – no Señora. Me gusta aprender el funcionamiento de las cosas, no solo repararlas… además los pilotos son unos engreídos.

Lisa sonriendo dijo – sí que los son, pero hay unas pocas excepciones.

- Como el Capitán Hunter? – preguntó Joe.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse.

- Almirante, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, por qué nos pregunta todo esto? – preguntó Kate preocupada.

- Una cosa que he aprendido bajo el mando del Almirante Gloval es que hay que conocer a nuestro equipo. Cuando estábamos en guerra contra los Zentraedi yo era una más de las chicas del puente. Entre nosotras éramos como hermanas y el Almirante era nuestra figura paterna que siempre velaba por nosotras, es por eso que logramos trabajar tan bien en equipo. Si los quiero conocer es porque espero que logremos el mismo tipo camaradería que tenemos los que pertenecíamos al puente.

Llamaron a la puerta y se asomó Rick – se puede?

Lisa asintió – solo estoy conversando con los Tenientes.

Rick la miró con curiosidad pero prefirió preguntarle más tarde.

- Estabas hablando con el Doctor Lang?.

- Sí, me estaba confirmando que ya están trabajando en nuestros proyectos – contestó con una sonrisa.

Kate le preguntó a Rick – Señor, existe la posibilidad de que usted vaya al Satélite para supervisar los avances obtenidos?

- Sí, de hecho con el Coronel vamos a tener que ir en algunas ocasiones. Quiere ir?.

Kate sonrió ampliamente – me encantaría, Capitán.

Cruzando la puerta, George dijo bromeando – me ausento unas horas y ya me quieres quitar a mi asistente.

Rick sonriendo le preguntó a Valenti – y usted Joe?

- Prefiero quedarme en tierra, Señor – contestó algo avergonzado.

- Gracias Tenientes, pueden continuar con sus labores – les dijo Lisa.

- Entendido Señora, gracias por el café – dijo Kate.

- Almirante, necesitan algo? – preguntó Valenti.

- No Joe, puede retirarse.

Los Tenientes dejaron el despacho, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Lisa en un tono serio les dijo – bien caballeros, es hora de nuestro primer reporte. Rick, pudiste obtener algo de los respaldos de las imágenes satelitales?

- No, también fueron cambiadas. Pedí que me enviaran unas imágenes actuales desde el Satélite Fábrica y lo único que se puede ver son los restos de la nave de Khyron, no hay rastros de malcontentos en un perímetro de 400 kilómetros… pero tomando en cuenta la densidad de la selva, existe la posibilidad de que continúen ahí y no los podamos ver.

- O que ya no estén ahí – sugirió Lisa.

- O que no estén ahí. La única solución que veo es ir con un equipo para allá – admitió desganado.

- Has pensado en miembros para tu equipo?.

- A partir del lunes el Skull queda bajo mis órdenes – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa y continuó – solo tengo que elegir a la Infantería.

Lisa le ordenó - quiero que envíes un Cat´s Eye para obtener datos más precisos.

Rick asintió y preocupado le preguntó – crees que sea prudente informarle a los Tenientes de la verdadera naturaleza de Kovac y su equipo?.

Lisa se tomó un momento para contestar – lo he estado pensando y creo que aun no es el momento adecuado. Todavía no los conocemos bien y no sabemos como puedan reaccionar ante la noticia.

- Quieres ver si son dignos de confianza? – preguntó George.

Lisa asintió – no podemos arriesgarnos. Como te fue con tus pesquisas?.

George suspiró pesadamente – pésimo. Casi todas las casas han sido reasignadas y las que no lo han sido una cayó en manos de adolescentes parranderos que arrasaron con todo a su paso y la otra misteriosamente se incendió.

- Que encontraste en la casa que era de Marko?.

- Nada. La casa fue reasignada y a pesar de que los nuevos moradores tuvieron la amabilidad de permitirme buscar algo de utilidad, no encontré absolutamente nada. Y al parecer Kovac no tenía vida social, hablé con los vecinos pero lo único que me pudieron decir fue que era un tipo muy reservado que no molestaba a nadie.

Rick preguntó – que hicieron con las pertenencias de los miembros del equipo de Kovac?.

- Todo fue almacenado en unas bodegas a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Las revisaste? – preguntó Lisa.

- No todavía. Estoy esperando la confirmación para hacerlo este domingo. Lo que me recuerda que necesito pedirles un favor, pueden quedarse con Mark unas horas mientras estoy en las bodegas?, está desesperado por verlos.

A Lisa se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro – claro, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

- No quiero abusar de ustedes.

- Le puedo mostrar el Fokker? – preguntó Rick entusiasmado.

George resignado contestó – está bien, pero no hagan nada peligroso.

Lisa le dijo a George – necesitas formar tu equipo.

- Lo sé… y la idea que tengo no me la van a creer.

Rick lo miró con curiosidad – a quien quieres bajo tu mando.

George sonrió divertido – quiero al trío.

- Que?! – preguntó Rick mientras Lisa lo miraba sorprendida.

- De hecho me van a acompañar a las bodegas. Saben?, ellas nacieron para ser de Inteligencia.

Lisa con una sonrisa le dijo – eso no te lo niego. Pero tienes el pequeño problema de que el Almirante las tiene asignadas al puente.

- Tengo que convencer al Almirante – dijo pensativamente.

- George, estás seguro? – preguntó Rick sin salir de su asombro.

- Sí, son excelentes para este trabajo.

- La palabra "Navidad" no te recuerda nada? – insistió Rick.

- No es lo mismo. Si el Almirante accede sería su superior directo, por lo tanto, intocable – contestó con una sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta y se asomó Valenti – lamento interrumpir Almirante, pero la Comandante Grant me pidió que le entregara esto con urgencia. Traté de hacerle entender que usted estaba ocupada pero…

Lisa divertida lo interrumpió – descuide Teniente, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a negar una petición de la Comandante Grant.

El Teniente le tendió un sobre y se retiró.

Lisa abrió el sobre y se encontró con una nota de Claudia pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella a la brevedad. Preocupada preguntó – tienen algo más que informar?.

Rick y George se miraron con curiosidad y negaron con la cabeza.

Lisa se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta para hablar con Valenti, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Claudia sentada en el escritorio del inexistente asistente de Rick. Miró a Valenti y le preguntó – por qué no me dijo que la Comandante estaba aquí?

Claudia se adelantó al ver que el Teniente no sabía que responder – acabo de llegar Almirante. Tiene un minuto?

- Sí, solo déjeme pedirle al Capitán y al Coronel que se retiren.

- No va a ser necesario, necesito que estén presentes.

Lisa la miró con curiosidad y la invitó a entrar al despacho. Apenas cerró la puerta tras ella le preguntó preocupada – que es lo que ocurre?

- No les va a gustar nada – contestó mientras se sentaba en el asiento que le acaba de ceder George – vengo de reunirme con Maistroff por la entrevista que van a tener esta tarde. Como ustedes bien lo han dicho, son la nueva propaganda de la RDF, es por ese motivo que se le ha otorgado a esta periodista bastante libertad con sus preguntas… y sus órdenes son de contestar todo.

- Estás bromeando? – preguntó Rick incrédulo.

- Y si pregunta algo que no queramos responder? – preguntó Lisa.

- Para eso voy a estar presente. Cuando considere que está siendo inapropiada puedo dar por concluida la entrevista.

- Cual es la trampa? – preguntó George mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

- La entrevista se va ha llevar a cabo en la sala de la nave que se utilizó para los primeros contactos personales con los Zentraedi – contestó Claudia.

Rick sin comprender preguntó – cual es el problema?.

Lisa con un suspiro cansino respondió – la sala está plagada de micrófonos, y junto a la sala hay una pequeña habitación en dónde se grababa todo para después evitar malos entendidos.

- Nos van a estar escuchando? – preguntó Rick enojado.

- Escuchando no, vigilando – le corrigió George y le preguntó a Claudia – Maistroff va a estar en esa habitación, verdad?

Claudia asintió – así que tengan mucha paciencia. Aunque esté ahí casi no voy a poder interceder por ustedes.

Lisa con una sonrisa dijo – por eso el Almirante insistió en que nos entrevistara a todos juntos.

Rick molestó reclamó – el Almirante no puede hacer nada?... es el Comandante Supremo por todos los cielos!

Lisa calmándolo le dijo – Rick, aunque tenga el grado más alto de la RDF no puede hacer nada. No puede pasar por encima del Alto Mando.

- Que tanto sabe de nosotros? – preguntó George.

- El Alto Mando le facilitó sus expedientes personales. Además el trío me informó que ella tiene contactos en todos lados, así que… puede ser desagradable.

- Tienes alguna buena noticia? – preguntó Lisa.

- Sí, pero no está relacionada con su entrevista.

- Cualquier cosa me sirve – dijo Rick.

- El Almirante le pidió al doctor Lang que creara varios radares para ser colocados en diversos lugares del Sistema Solar para que detecten cualquier tipo de anomalía en el espacio.

Lisa la miró con curiosidad – eso es por nuestros recientes descubrimientos?.

Claudia asintió y le tendió una carpeta – y este proyecto va a estar a cargo de ustedes.

- Pero el Almirante no quería que le diéramos prioridad a los malcontentos? – preguntó Rick.

- Así es, pero esto es confidencial – dijo Claudia con un guiño.

- Se reunió con el Alto Mando? – preguntó Lisa.

- Sí.

- Y que dijeron?

- Sin comentarios – dijo Claudia molesta.

George sonriendo dijo – somos los encargados de hacer todo entre las sombras. Espero que no terminemos como los que antes denominaban "Hombres de Negro". Al menos la población ya sabe que los extraterrestres existen.

- Se les informó esto a Max y a Miriya? – preguntó Rick.

- El trío tiene que estarles informando en este preciso momento.

- Ojalá no metan ninguna idea en la cabeza de Miriya – susurró Lisa.

Claudia miró su reloj - bien, el deber me llama. Nos vemos en menos de cinco horas – dijo la morena y salió del despacho.

- Jefa, cuales son sus órdenes? – preguntó George.

Lisa pensó un momento su respuesta – que les parece si con los Sterling vamos a la cafetería y mientras almorzamos comprobamos si el trío no se pasó de la raya al darles la noticia?.

- A la orden Almirante.

…

Los "Héroes" se encontraban en la sala preparada para la entrevista, sentados alrededor de una mesa oval que encabezaba Lisa. Hacía solo unos minutos que habían ingresado, y al saber que los estaban escuchando, optaron por esperar en silencio a la famosa periodista quien puntualmente hizo su ingreso junto a Claudia. Era una joven de unos 25 años, de estatura media, de cabello rubio platinado, y de una belleza y elegancia que hacía recordar a las estrellas del Hollywood de antaño.

- Así que eso quiso decir el Almirante con que hace uso de todos sus atributos para conseguir lo que quiere… si no tiene nada que envidiarle a Minmei! – pensó Lisa.

La periodista se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa junto a Claudia y los miró con curiosidad.

- Buenas tardes oficiales. No esperaba que estuvieran todos reunidos esperándome. Pensé que iba a poder realizar una entrevista privada a cada uno de ustedes.

Lisa tomó la palabra – sabemos que usted es una mujer ocupada, así que decidimos ahorrarle tiempo y darle la oportunidad de entrevistarnos a todos de una sola vez.

Sheryl los miró con sospecha – mas parece que estuvieran protegiéndose las espaldas procurando que nadie diga algo indebido, o quieren hacer esto rápido para deshacerse de mí.

George con una sonrisa irónica le preguntó – cree que estamos conspirando contra usted?

- No Coronel, creo que están ocultando algo importante no solo de mí, sino que del mundo entero. Sé que algo ocurrió allá que no quieren que se sepa, algo grande… y no voy a descansar hasta que la verdad salga a la luz pública.

- Señorita Lee – dijo Lisa – si quiere saber que fue lo que ocurrió solo tiene que preguntar. Le daremos la mayor cantidad de información posible, ya que usted comprenderá que hay cosas que son clasificadas o necesitan contar con la autorización de los familiares de los involucrados.

La periodista asintió no muy contenta.

Claudia le informó al grupo – el Alto Mando autorizó esta entrevista para que sea en dos partes. En la primera la señorita Lee podrá preguntar sobre lo ocurrido en la misión del Amazonas, y en la segunda podrá entrevistar a cada uno de los presentes para que el público conozca un poco más de cerca a quienes fueron la cabeza de esta misión.

- El público se muere de ganas por conocer como son en persona sus "Héroes" – dijo la joven con un dejo de ironía.

Claudia continuó – el Almirante Gloval me ordenó que estuviera presente para verificar que esta entrevista se lleve a cabo con normalidad y se respete el acuerdo que se hizo con la señorita Lee.

Lisa asintió – muy bien señorita Lee, háganos el honor de comenzar con sus preguntas.

Sheryl de su bolso sacó una grabadora y un cuaderno de apuntes – por si no me conocen mi nombre es Sheryl Lee y soy reportera del periódico "New Macross Times". Y antes de que me hagan la acostumbrada pregunta de por qué prefiero trabajar en un periódico en vez de la televisión, es por la sencilla razón de que en la televisión no hay espacio para reportajes serios, solo les interesa lo que esta de moda.

- Y nosotros no estamos de moda?, si mal no lo recuerdo somos los Héroes del Amazonas – bromeó George.

- En eso tiene razón Coronel, pero con todo respeto, sus quince minutos de fama no se comparan con lo que se pueda encontrar en la basura de Minmei. Eso es mucho más importante para los medios televisivos que ustedes.

- Vaya, la basura es más interesante que yo, me siento honrado – comentó Rick con ironía.

Sheryl ignorándolo encendió la grabadora y abrió su cuaderno de apuntes – Me encuentro reunida con la Contralmirante Lisa Hayes, con el Capitán Rick Hunter, con el Teniente Coronel George Carter, con el Teniente Comandante Max Sterling y con la Teniente Comandante Miriya Sterling. También se encuentra presente la Comandante Claudia Grant quien se encargará de que esta entrevista se lleve a cabo según lo acordado con el Alto Mando – dijo mientras los iba indicando con su lápiz - bien, comencemos. Almirante, cual era el objetivo de la misión del Amazonas?

- De acuerdo a los datos obtenidos por Inteligencia, Khyron se encontraba escondido en algún lugar del Amazonas, por lo que nuestra misión consistió en ubicarlo y eliminarlo allá, para acabar con la guerra y a la vez evitar que eventos como los ocurridos en abril pasado volvieran a suceder – contestó Lisa tranquilamente.

- Llevaron la guerra lejos de casa?.

- Exactamente.

- Como obtuvo Inteligencia esa información?.

- Esa información no se la puedo dar ya que comprometería la seguridad de las personas involucradas.

- Que papel desempeñó el Coronel Kovac?.

- Él era el Jefe de Inteligencia y segundo al mando de la misión.

- Como fueron los progresos de la misión?.

- Lentos. Tuvimos que cubrir bastante territorio.

- Dentro de la versión oficial entregada al público la misión se llevó a cabo sin novedad, pero según algunos miembros de la misión a mediados de octubre la base fue atacada y usted ordenó a gran parte del personal que huyera mientras que usted se quedó en la base defendiéndola. Es eso verdad?

- Así es señorita Lee.

La periodista la miró sorprendida – entonces es cierto que la base fue bombardeada?

Lisa asintió.

- Que ocurrió con quienes quedaron en la base?

Lisa hizo memoria y algo incomoda contestó – el bombardeo a la base fue brutal, destruyendo toda posibilidad de defendernos. No nos quedó otra opción que huir y refugiarnos en la selva hasta que llegaran refuerzos o…

- O morir en el intento – concluyó la periodista – Kovac también se quedó en la base?

- Sí.

- Y deduzco que si no está aquí es porque murió en el lugar, verdad?

Lisa solo asintió.

- Que es la Operación Comadreja?

Rick tomó la palabra - fue la operación de rescate de sobrevivientes del ataque a la base que envió el Almirante Gloval.

- Usted comandó esa operación Capitán?

- Sí.

- Por qué Comadreja?

Rick tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa – porque somos originales.

La periodista sin creerle le dijo - por la cara de todos sé que hay algo detrás del nombre pero parece que es un chiste privado.

Los oficiales se miraron entre si con complicidad.

- Bien, como se llevó a cabo esta operación, Capitán?.

- El Comandante Sterling se encargó de revisar el área desde el aire mientras que el Coronel Carter lo hacía por tierra.

- Cuanto tiempo les tomó dar con la Almirante?

- Desde el ataque a la base hasta que logramos encontrarla transcurrieron cinco semanas. Desde que llegamos a la base, tres semanas.

- Me imagino que muchos perdieron la vida durante esas semanas Almirante.

Lisa asintió sin mirarla.

-Por respeto a los familiares de los caídos no voy a preguntar sus nombres ni como murieron – dijo la periodista, quien sin saberlo les estaba quitando un enorme peso de encima - Que ocurrió cuando la encontraron?.

- Fuimos emboscados por un grupo de malcontentos y la Almirante y yo fuimos capturados – contestó Rick.

- Pero que hacía usted en terreno Capitán?, usted no estaba al mando de la base?

Rick no supo que responder y rápidamente intercedió George – convencí al Capitán Hunter de que me acompañara en esa oportunidad porque estaba seguro de haber dado con los sobrevivientes. El Capitán accedió a acompañarme, no sin antes dejar a cargo temporalmente al Comandante Sterling, quien desempeñaría esta labor hasta que llegara el Almirante Gloval.

- Capitán, por qué el Almirante Gloval se hizo cargo de la base si ya lo había designado a usted para esa labor?.

- Yo estaba a cargo de la Operación Comadreja. El Almirante iba a encargarse de Khyron – aclaró Rick.

- Consta en el reporte que usted dejó a cargo de la base al Comandante Sterling. Por qué no dejó al General Jackson a cargo?

Max contestó – El Capitán no podía dejar a cargo de la base al General Jackson ya que él se encontraba como observador del Alto Mando, lo que quiere decir que no podía tomar ninguna decisión.

- Y por qué no esperó a que llegara el Almirante para dejar su puesto, Capitán?

- No se podía perder más tiempo. Sabíamos que los sobrevivientes debían estar en malas condiciones, por eso apenas el Coronel me informó de sus hallazgos emprendimos el viaje – contestó Rick.

- Por qué debía dejar su puesto sí contaba con un equipo bien preparado para esa labor?, usted no posee el entrenamiento para trabajar en esas condiciones.

- El Coronel creyó que podría ser de gran ayuda si el rescate se veía entorpecido por la aparición de los malcontentos, al yo contar con la experiencia de tratar con Zentraedi en situaciones extremas. Lamentablemente no pudimos controlar la situación.

- Entonces el Coronel estaba presente cuando fueron capturados. Por qué no se lo llevaron a usted también Coronel?

- Porque los malcontentos me dieron por muerto y me dejaron. Al menos eso me dio la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de ellos y hacer que me dijera la ubicación de la nave de Khyron. Volví tan rápido como pude a la base y le informé al Almirante Gloval de lo ocurrido y él ordenó que con la Comandante Sterling nos infiltráramos en la nave para rescatar a la Almirante y al Capitán. Después de que cumpliéramos con este objetivo el Comandante Sterling al mando de todos los escuadrones Varitech destruiría la nave.

- Entonces usted quedó al mando de la caballería – dijo la periodista indicando con el lápiz a Max.

- Sí señorita Lee – contestó Max.

Dirigiéndose a Lisa y a Rick preguntó - que ocurrió mientras eran prisioneros de los malcontentos?

Lisa contestó – si no le molesta señorita Lee, prefiero reservarme esos detalles.

- Por qué?, son confidenciales?.

- No, solo es algo que no quiero recordar.

La periodista iba a rebatir pero Rick la interrumpió preguntándole molesto – le basta con saber que durante el tiempo que estuvimos prisioneros en la nave de Khyron fuimos torturados?

- Creo que con eso basta… Coronel, como lograron infiltrarse en la nave?.

- Con la Comandante Sterling nos hicimos de unos uniformes de malcontentos y nos infiltramos. Entrar fue fácil, lo difícil fue salir.

- Como así?

Miriya contestó - al ser Zentraedi y el haber estado en más de una oportunidad en la nave de Khyron hizo que pudiéramos encontrar fácilmente a la Almirante y al Capitán. Logramos sacarlos pero como estaban heridos nuestra huida fue lenta, lo que permitió que los malcontentos se dieran cuenta de que los prisioneros habían escapado e hicieran sonar la alarma.

- Entonces tuvieron a todos los malcontentos tras de ustedes.

- Así es.

- Como lograron salir?

Rick pidió contestar a la pregunta – no lo hubiésemos logrado nunca si un grupo de Zentraedi no nos hubieran ayudado. Incluso dieron sus vidas por nosotros para asegurarse de que estuviéramos a salvo.

- Me está diciendo que dentro de los malcontentos había un grupo de disidentes? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No todos los Zentraedi aprueban el modo de pensar de Khyron. Muchos estaban ahí mediante engaños u obligados – respondió Miriya.

- Y después de que lograron huir que ocurrió?

- Cuando nos informaron que estaba todo despejado tuvimos luz verde para atacar la nave – contestó Max.

- Y el resto es historia, verdad? – Preguntó sin quedar del todo satisfecha con las respuestas que había obtenido – ustedes fueron condecorados y promovidos por su hazaña, pero me pregunto por qué quienes no volvieron no recibieron el mismo honor. Por lo que me contaron Kovac jugó un papel importante y no se le ha rendido ningún homenaje póstumo. No creen que eso es algo injusto?

Claudia rápidamente intercedió antes de que alguno de sus amigos dijera algo que después lamentaran – se está preparando un servicio para honrar a todos los caídos en combate, tanto humanos como Zentraedi.

- Al menos se sabe cuales son las identidades de los humanos, pero es ese el caso con los Zentraedi?

- No, es por eso que se está manejando la idea en hacer un monumento en honor a todos ellos.

- Algo como la tumba del Zentraedi desconocido? – preguntó la periodista con ironía.

- Algo así – contestó Claudia manteniendo la calma.

- Una última pregunta respecto a su misión. Que opinan de que quieran llevar su historia a la pantalla grande?

Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

- Está bromeando, verdad? – preguntó Rick.

- No, de hecho se rumorea que Lynn Minmei haría el papel de la Almirante Hayes.

Lisa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar. Se tomó un segundo para controlarse y le dijo a Sheryl – no creo que esta historia sea como para llevarla al cine.

- Como que no?, es la historia de la batalla final, del triunfo definitivo, de la llegada de la paz. Lo extraño sería que no la hicieran – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la periodista.

Claudia evitando reírse por las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos anunció – bien señorita Lee, creo que podemos dar por terminada la primera parte de su entrevista, ahora puede proceder con las entrevistas personales.

- En donde puedo hablar con cada uno de ustedes de manera privada?

- Ninguno de nosotros tiene inconvenientes en responder sus preguntas frente al resto de los presentes – le aseguró Lisa.

- Si así lo prefieren. Por lo que he escuchado ustedes son más que compañeros de trabajo, son amigos.

- Más que eso señorita Lee, somos una familia – le informó Max.

Sheryl asintió y decidió comenzar con Lisa – Almirante, es increíble como a tan corta edad ha llegado tan lejos. Su expediente demuestra que es una oficial intachable, sumamente capaz y comprometida con su trabajo. Me di el trabajo de preguntarle a varios militares y civiles sobre usted y no me extrañaría que le hicieran un monumento. Bueno, salvo algunas excepciones de quienes me reservaré sus identidades, algo así como un privilegio de confidencialidad. Dentro de estos anónimos se dice que el único motivo por el cual usted ha llegado tan lejos es por ser la hija del Almirante Donald Hayes. Que opina usted al respecto?

Lisa ya acostumbrada a ese comentario le contestó tranquilamente – es cierto que mi padre fue un renombrado Almirante, pero nunca hice uso de nuestro parentesco para ayudar a mi carrera sino que al contrario, hizo que me exigiera más para demostrar que yo también podía llegar tan lejos como él por mérito propio. Si estoy aquí hoy es por el fruto de mi esfuerzo, trabajo duro y algo de suerte.

La periodista la miró con perspicacia y le dijo – suerte…en su expediente consta de que usted fue la única sobreviviente de la base Alaska durante el ataque de Dolza. Además fue la única sobreviviente del comando original enviado al Amazonas que se quedó protegiendo el lugar. Usted realmente tiene buena suerte, no le vendría mal jugar a la lotería – concluyó con ironía.

- Si para usted buena suerte es ver morir a compañeros, amigos y familia, entonces déjeme decirle que está muy equivocada – dijo Lisa molesta.

- Usted a perdido a muchos seres queridos durante la guerra?

- Como todos.

- Tengo entendido de que en la Base Alaska vio morir a su padre.

- Así es.

- Y en su última misión perdió a una parte importante de su equipo. Como lidia con ello?

- Solo le puedo decir de que estas experiencias han sido dolorosas y doy gracias de contar con un grupo de amigos… de una familia que me ha apoyado.

- Es bueno saber que usted ha sentido la perdida de estas personas, así la gente dejaría de verla como la reina de hielo.

Rick iba a atacar pero George le dio una patada en una pierna para tranquilizarlo y dijo – eso lo dirán las personas que no han tenido el gusto de conocer a la Almirante. Los que tenemos ese placer podemos asegurar de que ella dista mucho de ser ese estereotipo con el que la tienen catalogada.

- Yo pensé que el que iba a defender a la Almirante era el Capitán, no usted Coronel.

- Agradezca que interrumpí al Capitán porque sino él no terminaría nunca de enumerar las virtudes de la Almirante – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Eso me recuerda felicitarlos por su compromiso. Cuando planean celebrar su boda.

- Eso preferimos mantenerlo reservado. Va a ser una fiesta pequeña y privada – contestó Rick.

- Pero ustedes son dos de los oficiales más importantes del mundo. Tienen que hacer algo para que todos puedan disfrutar de su unión.

- No estamos obligados – replicó Rick enojado.

Lisa agregó – le podemos dar varios motivos señorita Lee, pero la verdad es que no queremos que nuestro día especial de transforme en un circo mediático. Además lo más probable que para cuando nos casemos nuestros quince minutos de fama hayan terminado.

- Que es lo más probable – prácticamente le aseguró la periodista. Miró a Rick y le preguntó – tengo entendido que antes de unirse a la RDF usted era parte de un circo aéreo, es eso verdad?

Rick asintió – era el circo aéreo de mi padre.

- Por qué ingresó a la RDF?, alguien con un perfil como el suyo no encajaba. Tuvo algo que ver el Comandante Roy Fokker?

Rick se tensó por la pregunta – es cierto que cuando llegue a Macross jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza convertirme en militar, de hecho ingresé a la Academia cuando ya estábamos en el espacio. Y es cierto que el Comandante Fokker fue quien me convenció para unirme al Servicio, cosa por la cual le estoy sumamente agradecido.

- Está agradecido de haberse convertido en un piloto de guerra que a cegado la vida de decenas de Zentraedi?

- No, estoy agradecido porque me hizo abrir los ojos a una realidad que muchos se empeñaban en negar. Estábamos en guerra y se necesitaban a todos los hombres y mujeres posibles para defendernos y sobrevivir a una amenaza que nos sobrepasaba brutalmente.

- Pero a pesar de "abrir los ojos" siguió comportándose como la estrella del circo aéreo. Son incontables la cantidad de historias que he escuchado sobre su mal carácter, indisciplina y terquedad.

Lisa decidió intervenir – tiene razón señorita Lee. Yo le puedo confirmar que al principio así era el Capitán Hunter, pero con el tiempo fue madurando y aprendiendo de sus errores. Su experiencia lo ha convertido en uno de los modelos a seguir dentro de la RDF. Además todos nosotros cuando comenzamos en el Servicio Activo fuimos un dolor de cabeza para nuestros superiores.

- Pero aparentemente el Capitán Hunter se destacó en esa área. Que lo llevó a cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud?

- Mis vivencias como piloto señorita Lee. Pero si le tranquiliza, es cierto que ahora soy mucho más disciplinado, pero sigo siendo terco y sigo teniendo mal carácter – contestó tratando de bromear para apartar las ganas de estrangular a la periodista.

Sheryl asintió y lo miró directamente a los ojos – cual es su relación con Minmei?

Rick no se esperaba esa pregunta – éramos amigos.

- Eran?

- Sí, nuestras vidas tomaron cursos totalmente opuestos, lo que nos distanció.

- Ahora que terminó la guerra podrían volver a ser amigos – sugirió sonriendo mientras veía la cara de disgusto de Lisa.

- No lo creo. En los últimos años nos han pasado tantas cosas que no somos las mismas personas que se conocieron antes de la guerra. No tenemos nada en común, por el contrario. Prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de cuando fuimos amigos.

- Eran tan amigos como para que en abril pasado arriesgara innecesariamente la vida de un escuadrón por ir en su rescate? – le preguntó con una gélida mirada.

Rick tuvo que ocupar todo su autocontrol para no gritarle – de donde sacó eso?

- Rumores – contestó inocentemente.

- Creo que si usted se considera una periodista seria no puede basar sus entrevistas en rumores.

- Pero Capitán, estos no son rumores corrientes, son los que se escuchan en los bares que frecuentan los pilotos. No creo que ellos sean capaces de inventar algo así.

- Tiene alguna prueba?

- No, como usted ya debe saber todo lo que ocurrió ese día es clasificado. Pero hay una cosa que me llama mucho la atención… por qué después del ataque usted fue apartado de su escuadrón y por qué estuvo un periodo a prueba?. No creo en las coincidencias.

Claudia intercedió – señorita Lee, está levantando graves acusaciones y me está dando motivos para dar por terminada esta entrevista.

La periodista algo molesta dijo – está bien, no volverá a ocurrir - se quedó pensando un momento y le preguntó a Rick – Minmei no ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con usted para reavivar su amistad?

- No.

- Ella me dijo todo lo contrario.

Lisa tensándose le preguntó – que fue lo que le dijo?

- Nada que deba tomarse en serio, porque no creo que una Almirante caiga tan bajo como para, y cito a Minmei, "golpear a una indefensa mujer que quiere recobrar al amor de su vida que le fue arrebatado por el lavado de cerebro que le hizo una vieja bruja". Todos sabemos que Minmei ha tenido algunos roces con el alcohol y esto puede ser producto de su imaginación – dijo ácidamente – o tal vez sea una manera de llamar la atención para recobrar su alicaída carrera.

Rick y Lisa guardaron silencio tratando de que la rabia que sentían no se viera reflejada en sus rostros.

- Usted no le cree? – se aventuró a preguntar George.

- No importa lo que yo crea Coronel, si no hay manera de probar sus acusaciones no me interesa, y la verdad es que tengo cosas más importantes en mente que seguirle el juego a la cantante.

- Parece que no le agrada.

- No es si me agrade o no. Solo creo que está sobrevalorada - Sheryl ahora posó su atención en George y continuó – por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos usted es un padre ejemplar Coronel. Hace poco regresó al Servicio Activo y aparentemente lleva una vida intachable.

George se movió incomodo en su asiento.

La periodista continuó – gran parte del público femenino lo ve como el hombre ideal, guapo, valiente, carismático, buen padre y con dos carreras lo que demuestra que además es bastante inteligente. Que puede decir al respecto?

George algo molesto por el rumbo que estaba tomando la entrevista respondió – a diferencia de lo que usted asume señorita Lee, estoy muy lejos de ser el hombre ideal. No creo ser valiente, solo he actuado de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Espero ser un buen padre para mi hijo, aun me falta mucho por aprender en ese sentido. Solo tengo una carrera en este momento y es ser un oficial de la RDF…

La periodista lo interrumpió – como es que un cardiólogo terminó siendo el Jefe de Inteligencia?

- Soy un doctor en medicina especializado en Cardiología, lo que quiere decir que aunque sea cardiólogo, me manejo bien en la medicina general. Esta es una de las razones por las que me uní a la expedición al Amazonas.

- Cuando llegó usted al Amazonas?

- Llegue junto al Capitán Hunter. No se sabía nada de la situación de la base y se necesitaba personal médico para auxiliar a quienes quedaron allá.

- Pero usted no se hizo cargo del hospital de campaña.

- No. Al tener experiencia previa en combate en tierra se me ordenó que formara una unidad exploradora.

- Usted participó en la guerra global?

George asintió – casi al final de esta.

Sheryl se quedó pensando un momento su pregunta y miró fijamente a George – durante la guerra global escuchó hablar de los Carniceros?

A George se le oscureció la mirada y apretó los dientes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la joven periodista.

- Por su reacción puedo asumir que los conocía – y mirando al resto de los presentes continuó – corríjame si me equivoco Coronel, pero los Carniceros no eran un grupo de elite de la Infantería de Marina estacionados en Europa que adquirieron ese apodo por sus sanguinarias operaciones?

George la miró sorprendido.

- Uno de mis contactos los vio en acción. De hecho me comentó que dentro de la base eran temidos por su reputación barbárica. Mi contacto también me informó que este grupo estaba liderado ni más ni menos que por un joven Teniente croata de apellido Kovac y que dentro de sus subordinados había un muchacho británico que se parecía mucho a usted, a uno que lo apodaban "el loco". Usted era uno de los Carniceros, verdad?

George solo guardó silencio.

- El nombre Ben Miller le recuerda algo? – preguntó con malicia.

George apretó los puños y la miró furioso – que hay con él?

- Solo me preguntaba por qué lo demandó a usted y al hospital de Nueva Detroit. El Hospital le pagó una gran suma de dinero para que cerrara la boca y no diera a conocer como un doctor lo atendió peor que a un animal.

- Cuando lo atendí, el paciente tenía demasiado alcohol y drogas en su sistema y no podía esperar el resultado del examen toxicológico para estabilizarlo y poder enviarlo a cirugía. Al no saber que clase de droga había ingerido no me arriesgue a anestesiarlo.

- Y el que lo haya tratado sin anestesia no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que el señor Miller fue el causante de la muerte de su esposa?. Según testigos sus gritos se podían escuchar desde la calle.

George al borde de perder el control le respondió – es cierto que el señor Miller fue quien causó el accidente que le costó la vida a mi esposa y a otras dos personas, pero como doctor hice todo lo posible por atenderlo lo mejor que pude. Tenía heridas graves que había que atender con prontitud y al no saber bajo que clase de estupefacientes se encontraba no lo podía arriesgar sedándolo, podría haberlo matado.

- Me quiere decir que la tortura que hizo pasar al señor Miller fue por motivos netamente médicos, no personales?.

- Así es. A pesar del odio que sentía por ese hombre no podía dejar de lado mi juramento Hipocrático. Además la justicia se iba a encargar de él. Y si hubiese investigado bien señorita Lee, pudo haber verificado que ni el hospital ni mi persona llegamos a un acuerdo con el susodicho. Él continuó con su demanda y el juez fue quien la rechazó cuando se presentaron todas las pruebas demostrando que procedí de acuerdo a lo estipulado en los pasos a seguir con un paciente que llega a la sala de emergencias. Además el señor Miller se encuentra cumpliendo una condena de por vida.

Sheryl asintió no muy convencida – aun no contesta mi pregunta de cómo es que usted llegó a ser el Jefe de Inteligencia, Coronel.

- A quien debería hacerle esa pregunta es al Almirante Gloval, Señorita Lee.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Una ultima pregunta Coronel, cree que usted es un buen ejemplo para su hijo?

- Que quiere decir?

- Bueno, con un pasado como el suyo no creo que el cuidado de un niño deba quedar en sus manos.

- Hasta el momento no hemos tenido problemas – replicó secamente.

- Él conoce su pasado?

- Solo lo necesario para su edad.

- Y que va a pasar cuando él se entere de que su padre cometió crímenes de guerra?

George haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma le preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo – que crímenes de guerra?, supongo que debe tener alguna prueba que la respalde.

- Usted sabe que no existen pruebas porque "lo que pasa en Inteligencia, queda en Inteligencia", verdad? – más que preguntarle se lo aseguró.

George sorprendido prefirió guardar silencio.

- Señorita Lee, usted está levantando graves acusaciones contra el Coronel Carter sin prueba alguna. No voy a permitir que lo acuse por rumores que ha escuchado – intercedió Lisa.

- No necesito pruebas Almirante Hayes, mi contacto me ha dado suficiente información que me ha confirmado el Coronel con sus reacciones – contestó la periodista sonriendo satisfecha – ahora para terminar continuaré con los Comandantes – dijo mientras se giraba hacia donde estaban sentados los Sterling.

Miriya se limitó a enviarle una mirada asesina.

- Comandantes, ustedes rompieron todas las reglas al contraer matrimonio, dando una esperanza al unir a dos razas que luchaban a muerte y así demostrar que era posible a través del amor acabar con las hostilidades. Se sintieron utilizados por la RDF?

- Utilizados?, no entiendo que quiere decir – dijo Max.

- Bueno, cuando ustedes se casaron estaban enamorados o solo fueron una táctica de la RDF para atacar a los Zentraedi o una propaganda esperanzadora para los humanos?.

Nadie había visto a Max tan enojado cuando respondió – está poniendo en duda el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro?, Que le quede claro que nadie nos utilizó ni como propaganda ni como estrategia militar, por el contrario, trataron por todos los medios de separarnos pero como nuestro amor es tan fuerte no lograron hacerlo.

Sheryl le preguntó a Miriya - Comandante, como se ha podido adaptar a vivir como humana?.

- Al principio fue bastante difícil, pero con el tiempo y con la ayuda de Maximillian y de nuestros amigos he podido adaptarme bastante bien.

- Ustedes tienen una hija?.

- Sí, Dana de un año – contestó Max.

- Y como es posible que una Zentraedi que no se ha adaptado completamente a nuestra cultura y que es bastante fría en sus sentimientos, pueda convertirse en madre?

- Lo ha hecho excelente – la defendió Max enojado.

- Pensaron en el futuro de la humanidad cuando contrajeron matrimonio?, se les pasó por la cabeza que los Zentraedi podrían enfurecerse y decidieran atacarnos y eliminarnos?

- Por supuesto.

- Y no creen que existe una remota posibilidad de que en su egoísta unión hayan sido los causantes del ataque de Dolza?.

Miriya furiosa le contestó – si piensa eso es más estúpida de lo que se ve. Dolza iba a atacar de todas maneras con o sin motivos.

- Como está tan segura de eso?

- Porque fui testigo de la destrucción de varios planetas a manos de Dolza solo porque estaba aburrido.

Lisa sabía que no podía interceder pero la mujer la estaba sacando de sus casillas – disculpe señorita Lee, pero usted vino a entrevistarnos o a acusarnos de cuanta cosa se le cruce por la cabeza? Hemos sido muy pacientes con usted pero créame que desde hace rato que ya cruzó el limite.

- Y que me va a hacer?, acusarme con papá?, o el Coronel me va a dar de primera mano un ejemplo de cómo torturaba al enemigo durante la guerra? O quizás la Comandante Sterling me quiera enseñar como procede una Quadrono enojada? – preguntó sin inmutarse.

- Suficiente Señorita Lee – intercedió Claudia mientras se levantaba – esta entrevista ha terminado.

- No he terminado con mis preguntas – reclamó Sheryl.

- Terminó en el momento en que le faltó el respeto a todos los oficiales aquí presentes – y mirando a sus amigos continuó – lamento mucho este interrogatorio.

- No hay problema Comandante, estábamos al tanto de que la señorita Lee no venía a entrevistarnos sino que a atacarnos. Además usted tenía órdenes del Alto Mando de darle la libertad para que preguntara lo que quisiera – la tranquilizó Lisa al ver que la morena estaba a punto de demostrarle a la rubia periodista por qué hasta ella misma le temía.

- Gracias Almirante, si me disculpan tengo que enseñarle la salida a la señorita Lee.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas la periodista les advirtió – pueden creerse héroes o que encubriendo los hechos están haciéndonos un gran favor, pero que les quede claro una cosa, al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz y van a tener que hacerse responsables por sus mentiras.

Claudia con una mirada asesina se tuvo que resistir de arrastrar del pelo a la periodista para sacarla de la sala.

Sheryl con una sonrisa irónica se despidió – ha sido un placer conocerlos. Sé que son unas personas muy ocupadas así que no los voy a molestar con una sesión fotográfica, utilizaré las que tenemos archivadas. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Gracias por su tiempo.

Claudia se retiró de la sala juntó a la periodista para acompañarla hasta la entrada principal de la base, y así asegurarse de que no tratara de entrevistar a nadie más.

Todo quedó en silencio en la sala hasta que George hecho una furia se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Para donde vas? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Voy a hacer lo mismo que ella, descubrir hasta sus más vergonzosos secretos y hacerlos públicos – contestó enojado.

Lisa sorprendida ante el humor vengativo de su amigo le dijo – tranquilo, aun no sabemos que va a publicar el domingo.

George con una sonrisa irónica le dijo – Lisa, hay una cosa que estás olvidando. Que le gusta más a la gente que adorar a sus "héroes"?

Max con una mueca de disgusto contestó – verlos caer.

- Y mientras eso ocurra no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Almirante, permiso para retirarme.

Lisa asintió cansinamente – permiso concedido – y dirigiéndose a todos – quiero que el domingo nos reunamos en mi casa a las 0900 para hacer un control de daños.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron.

…

Lisa entró a su casa exhausta, seguida por un Rick más callado de lo habitual. Dejó su abrigo en una silla, las carpetas que llevaba las lanzó sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en el sofá. Rick se sentó en silencio junto a ella.

- Desde que salimos de la base que no dices nada – le dijo suavemente.

Rick después de un momento preguntó – que va a pasar ahora?

Lisa le tomó una mano y le aseguró – vamos a estar bien.

- Salvo el infierno que se nos viene encima, vamos a estar estupendo – dijo con ironía.

- Rick, no permitas que esa mujer te llene de dudas, solo le darías en el gusto.

- Todo el daño que nos puede hacer… para qué?, para probar que tiene la razón? – preguntó molesto.

- En parte tiene razón.

Rick la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca

Lisa continuó – no la estoy defendiendo. Pero yo tampoco apruebo lo que está haciendo el Alto Mando. Están politizándose.

- Lo sé, y nosotros somos sus nuevos juguetes. A nadie le importa lo perjudicados que salgamos de esto.

- Bueno Rick, tómalo como un combate más.

- Pero esta vez no voy a estar dentro de mi cabina.

Lisa tratando de aliviar la tensión lo regañó – deja de quejarte, al menos tu no vas a ser caracterizado por Minmei.

Rick sonrió levemente – tienes razón, eso es peor – y un poco más tranquilo le preguntó – quien crees que interpretará al intrépido Comandante Hunter, Líder del Escuadrón Skull?

Lisa le alzó una ceja – intrépido?... no se me ocurre nadie.

- Con tal de que no sea Kyle.

- No lo creo, él es muy alto para interpretarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Menos mal. Lo más probable es que interprete a George.

- No se parecen en nada.

- Tu y Minmei tampoco.

Lisa cubriéndose la cara con las manos dijo – no me quiero ni imaginar la reacción del trío cuando se entere.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse – no creo que eso sea lo peor. Si lo que dijo la periodista es cierto y es Minmei quien va a hacer el papel de la gran comadreja, prepárate porque los actores acostumbran a acompañar durante días a las personas que tienen que interpretar para preparar el personaje.

- Santo cielo… por qué a mí?... me dijiste gran comadreja?

- Sí, porque vieja comadreja es muy irrespetuoso. Gran comadreja te da un estatus superior.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – pero no es irrespetuoso.

Rick negó divertido.

Lisa se levantó para coger las carpetas que habían en la mesa – espero que Kyle te interprete.

- Tú dijiste que es muy alto para el papel.

- Y Minmei tiene muchas menos neuronas que yo y aun así me va a interpretar – replicó mientras volvía a sentarse junto a Rick.

- Que es eso? – le preguntó Rick al ver las carpetas.

- Son los expedientes personales de los Tenientes Watson y Valenti.

- Vas a ponerte a trabajar? – reclamó el piloto.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – no es trabajo. No sé nada de ellos… quiero conocerlos.

- Yo tampoco sé nada de ellos. Te molesta si te acompaño?

- No – abrió la primera carpeta y comenzó a leer algunos datos en voz alta – Kate ganó un premio por su excelente desempeño estudiantil. Este consistía en un viaje a la Isla Macross para participar en las celebraciones del viaje inaugural de la SDF-1. El viaje lo hizo sola, por lo que toda su familia se quedó en la Tierra. Dentro de la nave vivió en un refugio hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ingresar a la Academia. Primera de su generación, graduada con honores, tiene varias recomendaciones… aparte de esto no dice mucho más.

- Y Valenti?

- Hijo de diplomáticos, fueron invitados a las celebraciones del viaje inaugural de la SDF-1. Sus padres murieron durante un ataque en que fuerzas Zentraedi lograron ingresar a la nave. Vivió con su hermano hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ingresar a la Academia.

- Tiene un hermano?, a que se dedica?

- Es piloto del escuadrón... – dio un suspiro y continuó – era piloto. Cayó durante el último ataque de Khyron.

- Rayos! – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick.

- Lo más trágico es que sus historias no son muy diferentes del resto de los reclutas.

- Lo sé – al ver que quedaba una carpeta le preguntó – y esa?

- Es la carpeta que me entregó Claudia.

- El proyecto del Almirante?

- Sí. Tengo que estudiarlo antes de hablar con el Doctor Lang. Pero no quiero hacerlo ahora.

Rick bromeando le dijo – no puedo creerlo, la Almirante Hayes no quiere trabajar.

Lisa con una media sonrisa le dijo – después de un día como hoy no creo que nadie quiera trabajar.

- Creo que te equivocas. Esa periodista tiene que estar trabajando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – dijo Rick seriamente.

- Me gustaría saber que se trae entre manos.

- Eso está claro. Hacernos pedazos.

- Pero con que propósito?. Algo se nos está escapando.

- No sé que le habremos hecho. Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabíamos que existía. Quizás solo sea porque somos militares.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – en ese caso hubiese tratado de descalificarnos por nuestro desempeño, no como individuos.

- Que quieres decir?

- Que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Rick sonrió – yo tampoco.

Lisa se levantó y se acercó al teléfono – voy a llamar a George.

- No lo vas a encontrar – dijo Rick con una sonrisa culpable.

- Como lo sabes?

- Hablé con él antes de retirarnos de la base. Me dijo que tenía que ir a dejar a Mark donde sus abuelos y después se iba a dedicar de lleno a investigar a la periodista y a averiguar por qué el Alto Mando quiso que la encargada de darnos a conocer fuera ella. Ya tiene que haber desconectado el teléfono.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Pensamos que quizás no aprobaras lo que estamos planeando con todo el equipo.

- Todo el equipo?

- George, Claudia, Miriya, Max, el trío y aunque no lo creas, Kate y Valenti.

- Solo falto yo – se quejó Lisa.

- Es que pensamos que al ser tú la cara del Comando te pondríamos en una situación muy difícil.

- Espera un momento. Al ser la cara del Comando con mayor razón debo saber lo que están haciendo para protegerlos. Y eso de ponerme en una situación difícil es absurdo ya que están involucrados la Vocera de la RDF y el Jefe de Inteligencia, sin contar al escuadrón más importante con el que contamos, a las encargadas del puente y al Jefe de Operaciones Militares – lo regañó alzando la voz.

Rick la miraba sonriendo divertido.

- De que te ríes? – le preguntó enojada.

- Extrañaba que me regañaras – contestó con una sonrisa.

Lisa se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

- Entonces… te nos unes?

- Por supuesto. Como pudieron pensar que no querría participar?.

- En realidad nadie pensó eso.

- Y por qué no me lo dijeron?

- De hecho yo tengo que decirte lo que queremos hacer – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – eso de que pensaron que me pondrían en aprietos lo acabas de inventar, verdad?.

- No, se me ocurrió en la base.

- Querías que te regañara? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- Pensé que como no pudiste demostrarle a Lee el por qué ahora eres la Almirante Hayes, necesitarías desquitarte con algo, y quien mejor que yo?, ya tienes experiencia en maltratarme – terminó riéndose.

Lisa sonriendo lo abrazó y le dijo – a veces puedes ser muy tierno… claro que muy a tu manera.

- Eso es bueno o malo?

- Es bueno si funciona, es malo si no funciona y termino haciéndote dormir en el sofá.

Rick se separó de Lisa y le preguntó preocupado – funcionó, verdad?

Lisa con una sonrisa lo tomó de una mano guiándolo hacia la habitación – vamos, estoy agotada. Lo único que quiero es dormir y olvidarme de nuestro nuevo dolor de cabeza hasta el domingo – y con una sonrisa picara agregó – pero aun me quedan energías para maltratarte.

Rick sonrió satisfecho y se dejó llevar por Lisa. Él tampoco quería pensar en la entrevista hasta el domingo. No sabía como sus vidas se podrían ver afectadas después de la edición dominical, pero estaba seguro de que mientras Lisa estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien.

…


	4. Domingo

Hola!

Como están?, tanto tiempo… me recuerdan?XD

Después de una laaaaaaaaarga ausencia gracias a un muso esquivo... estoy de vuelta!

Agradezco a mi amiga, hermanita y beta Sary por permitir que la explote ;)...Y bueno… gracias a todos por apoyarme :D, en especial al escuadrón, a Silvestre, Leeloo, Kmi, Nia, Chela...y...mmm.. si se me olvida alguien después me lo sacan en cara ;)

Como siempre acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias.

Un abrazote de oso para todos!

Nani

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Domingo****. **

Rick no podía dormir. Aun faltaba un poco para que amaneciera pero él sentía que la salida del sol no iba a llegar nunca.

Ya era domingo, lo que quería decir que esa mañana iban a estar en primera plana del periódico.

Rick no quería admitirlo pero estaba asustado. El daño que podían hacerles era muy grande. No entendía cual era el objetivo del juego que estaban forzados a jugar.

Miró a su lado y vio que Lisa se había quedado dormida. Ella también había pasado casi toda la noche en vela pero el sueño pareció vencerla. Rick sabía que ella compartía sus mismas preocupaciones, y quizás estaba más asustada que él porque Lisa no estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control de la situación, aunque no lo demostraba.

Recordó el día anterior. Con Lisa decidieron no hacer nada en especial, solo descansar en casa y olvidarse, o tratar de olvidarse, de su trabajo, de la entrevista y de lo que pudiera venirles encima. Solo se comportaron como una pareja normal que disfruta una tarde de sábado.

Dio una mirada a su reloj y volvió a clavar la mirada en el techo. Por varios minutos continuó preguntándose el por qué estaban utilizándolos de esa manera. Después de todo lo que habían pasado no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado por el Alto Mando, ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas mientras que el Alto mando había observado todo desde lejos. Lo menos que podían hacer para agradecerles su compromiso y esfuerzo era dejarlos tranquilos… pero no, los habían transformado en los Héroes del Amazonas, una propaganda que quizás era para limpiar la imagen de la RDF, conseguir más reclutas o beneficiar las campañas políticas de más de un militar que había sido tentado por las nuevas esferas de poder.

Notó que por la ventana se estaban dejando ver los primeros rayos del tímido sol invernal y decidió levantarse. Se dio una rápida ducha y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero se detuvo en medio de la preparación al recordar que había invitado a toda la "familia" a desayunar esa mañana para después hacer el control de daños que había ordenado Lisa.

- Lisa… no le dije… mejor voy a despertarla – se regañó.

Entró a la habitación y se agachó junto a la cama para despertarla. Al verla profundamente dormida prefirió dejarla descansar. Se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina pero una mano lo detuvo.

- No estoy durmiendo – dijo somnolienta.

- Trata de dormir – le dijo Rick suavemente.

Lisa negó tercamente con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama – no puedo dormir. ¿Aun no llega el periódico?

- No, lo va a traer Claudia.

- ¿Claudia?, ¿Por qué lo va a traer Claudia? – preguntó extrañada.

Rick sonriendo tímidamente le dijo – así nos enteramos todos a la vez. Lisa miró el reloj y vio que faltaba poco para las 0700 – les dije que vinieran a las 0900.

- Se me olvidó decirte que hice un pequeño cambio de planes e invité a todos a desayunar un poco más temprano.

Lisa se tomó un momento para procesar lo que había escuchado, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y le preguntó – ¿a que hora los invitaste?

- A las 0730.

Lisa se levantó de un salto y se metió al baño.

Rick volvió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Con una sonrisa pensó mientras se ponía a preparar los panqueques – espero que no se acostumbren a los desayunos a lo Hunter.

Lisa después de unos minutos entró a la cocina para darle una mano.

- Tengo todo bajo control, pero te agradecería que pusieras la mesa – le dijo Rick con un guiño.

Lisa al ver la cantidad de panqueques que Rick llevaba preparados le preguntó – ¿mesa para cuantos?

Rick contó mentalmente – 12… no, 13.

- ¿Tantos?, es un pequeño regimiento.

- Tómalo como una prueba para ver cuantos hijos nos animamos a tener – bromeó Rick.

- Ni en broma – dijo Lisa fingiendo espanto y comenzó a poner la mesa.

Mientras agregaba un panqueque al cerro que ya tenía preparado le informó – Claudia va a traer suficientes ejemplares para cada uno, pero antes de entregárnoslos va a leer el artículo en voz alta para que así nos enteremos todos de una vez.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento - ¿Kate y Joe también vienen?

- Sí, si queremos saber si podemos confiar en ellos esta es una buena oportunidad.

Lisa asintió – estoy de acuerdo – y preocupada le preguntó – ¿Dana y Mark?

- Dana no es problema, no va a entender nada. Pero por más que Claudia y el Trío trataron de convencer a George de que Mark no viniera no lograron hacerlo entrar en razón. Joe y Kate se van a llevar a los niños cuando Claudia lea el artículo para que no vean nuestras primeras impresiones. Apenas vuelvan George se va a encargar de explicarle a Mark lo que está ocurriendo. Si incluso me dijo que va a hacer que Mark lea el periódico.

- George tiene razón. Preferible que se entere por él que por sus abuelos o por sus compañeros de escuela.

- Aun así no creo que deba saber las cosas que se vio obligado a hacer George durante la guerra – dijo Rick preocupado.

- Mark es un niño inteligente, quizás al principio le cueste entender pero al final comprenderá que son cosas que desgraciadamente ocurren durante una guerra – y con curiosidad le preguntó – ¿Cuándo los invitaste a desayunar?

Rick algo avergonzado admitió – el viernes cuando me encontré con el trío antes de dejar la base.

- ¿Fue idea del trío? – preguntó divertida.

- Sí. Y tú sabes que son muy hábiles para convencerte de sus ideas.

Lisa meneó la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

- A ti también te hubieran convencido – la acusó Rick.

- Lo sé. Pero les habría tomado más que un solo intento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue solo un intento?

Lisa como respuesta solo alzó una ceja.

- Fue un solo intentó – murmuró derrotado y agregó – ellas se encargaron de informarle a todos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Se me olvidó. Estaba más preocupado de que me maltrataras – le respondió sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Lisa sonrió – llevamos sólo unos días de vuelta al trabajo y ya te encargaste de que todos desobedecieran mi orden.

- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero, no quiero verme obligada a maltratarte.

- ¿Es eso una oferta?- le preguntó con picardía.

Llamaron a la puerta y al abrir Lisa se encontró con los Sterling.

- Buenos días Almirante – la saludaron a la vez.

- Lisa – balbuceó Dana.

Lisa sonriendo los hizo pasar – ¿como están?

- La verdad Almirante es que estamos nerviosos – admitió Max.

Lisa asintió – nosotros también. Pónganse cómodos mientras esperamos al resto.

Max se asomó a la cocina – jefe, ¿necesita ayuda?

Rick le indicó con la cabeza – te agradecería si pones a calentar la tetera.

- A la orden, jefe.

Lisa le preguntó a Miriya – ¿como durmieron?

- Yo dormí casi toda la noche, pero Maximillian no creo haya dormido mucho.

Lisa observó a Max y notó que con sus gafas ocultaba las ojeras.

- Almirante – continuó Miriya – con Maximillian tememos que la RDF quiera volver a experimentar con Dana.

- No se preocupen Miriya, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra – le aseguró Lisa.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y entró el trío seguidos de Kate y Valenti, quienes lo primero que hicieron fue cuadrarse al ver a Lisa.

- Están en mi casa, no es necesario seguir el protocolo – los tranquilizó Lisa mientras el trío se quejaba de la fría mañana y de lo difícil que era encontrar un taxi un domingo a esa hora.

Sammie preguntó – ¿no ha llegado la Comandante?

- Ya tiene que estar por llegar – contestó Rick desde la cocina.

El trío rápidamente secuestró a Miriya para planear maneras de vengarse de la periodista. Dana en algunas de las ideas asentía o negaba tratando de dar su opinión provocando risa entre los presentes.

Max y Rick salieron de la cocina y anunciaron que estaba todo listo.

Lisa murmuró – no se si pueda comer algo.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y entraron Claudia y los Carter. George llevaba un bolso en el que Lisa supuso llevaba los ejemplares del periódico.

- ¡Lisa! - se le abalanzó Mark encima casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- Mark, cada día estás más grande – lo saludó Lisa.

Mark asintió – tengo que seguir creciendo para poder convertirme en piloto.

- Hey Mark, ¿Qué te parece si más tarde vamos con Lisa a la Base y te muestro mi Varitech? – le preguntó Rick mientras lo despeinaba.

Mark asintió entusiasmado.

- ¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Claudia.

- Sí, y el desayuno a lo Hunter está servido – le informó Rick.

Lisa se dirigió a todos - acomódense donde puedan – viendo que en su sala no cabía nadie más.

George que estaba más callado de lo habitual le preguntó - ¿puedo llevar a los niños a tu habitación? Así estarán más cómodos.

Lisa asintió preocupada al ver la sombría expresión de su amigo. Le preguntó a Miriya - ¿Dana puede estar en mi habitación?

- Sí Almirante.

Max agregó – mientras Mark la cuide no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos – haciendo que a Mark se le dibujara un enorme sonrisa orgullosa.

George llevó a los niños a la habitación, momento que aprovechó Lisa para preguntarle a Claudia - ¿Qué le ocurre?

- A pesar de que lo niega, tiene miedo de lo que pueda pensar Mark de él – le contestó Claudia en voz baja.

Rick alzando la voz los invitó a comer.

Lisa miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Junto a ella en la mesa estaban Rick, Claudia, Max, Miriya y Kate, el trío se había apoderado del sofá y en el suelo, apoyados en la pared de su habitación, estaban sentados George y Valenti.

Rick dijo bromeando – si seguimos invitando a todos a desayunar nos vamos a ver en la obligación de conseguir una casa más grande.

- ¿No han buscado una, jefe? – preguntó Max.

Rick negó con la cabeza – ¿Para qué?

- Capitán, si quieren tener hijos necesitan más espacio – le dijo Kim.

- Ustedes solo tienen una habitación – les recordó Vanessa.

- Y no sería apropiado tenerlos en la misma habitación. Menos si ustedes… ya saben – dijo Sammie.

Lisa sonrojada les dijo – aun es muy temprano para buscar una casa nueva.

Rick agregó – además no creo que haya casas disponibles tan cerca de la base, como esta.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a un pequeño Hunter por estos lados? – preguntó Claudia risueña.

Lisa iba a responder pero Sammie se le adelantó – yo digo que antes de fin de año.

- Yo creo que va a llegar para celebrar el primer aniversario – dijo Kim.

- ¿Y si ya viene en caminó? – preguntó Vanessa haciendo que sus dos amigas se emocionaran y que Rick se atorara con su café.

Lisa las regañó – no quiero que apuesten sobre cuando seremos padres.

Rick recobrando el aire dijo – y eso no va a ocurrir dentro de un buen tiempo – y mirando a Lisa preocupado le preguntó – Porque tu no… ¿verdad?

- ¡No! - lo regañó y miró a Kate y a Joe que no sabían si reírse o ponerse a cubierto.

George que los miraba divertido dijo – chicas, no se preocupen de cuando nazca, sino de quien va a ser la madrina.

- ¡Yo! – dijeron las tres al unísono haciendo que todos se rieran.

Lisa agobiada preguntó - ¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema?

- Apoyo la moción – dijo Rick, tan sonrojado como ella.

- ¿Qué les parece si revisamos el periódico de una vez por todas? – preguntó Miriya.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala hasta que Lisa se dirigió a los Tenientes – Kate, Joe… hay un parque con juegos para niños a dos calles de aquí, ¿Les importaría llevar a jugar a Mark y a Dana?

- ¿A que hora quiere que volvamos Señora? – preguntó Joe.

- Dentro de una hora.

Los muchachos asintieron, esperaron a que Miriya y George abrigaran a los niños y salieron de la casa.

Claudia se levantó de la mesa y sacó de su bolso un ejemplar del periódico para leerlo. Con una mueca de disgusto les enseñó la primera plana del periódico. Casi toda la página la abarcaba una foto de ellos cuando fueron condecorados, de hecho era la misma que se había utilizado en el ejemplar del primer día del año. La única diferencia a esa edición es que el titulo esta vez era el de "¿Héroes del Amazonas?".

George dijo con ironía – es la misma portada, solo le puso los signos de interrogación. Tiene que haberle costado mucho trabajo llegar a tan brillante idea.

- Quizás por eso no tuvimos una sesión fotográfica… demasiado trabajo – bromeó Max.

Claudia les informó – antes de venir para acá leí el periódico para no perder el tiempo en cosas que ya todos sabemos, así que destaqué lo que más les concierne y es lo que voy a proceder a leer. Más tarde ustedes pueden leer el reportaje completo.

-¿Qué es lo que más nos concierne? – le preguntó Lisa.

- Solo dos o tres cosas de la misión al Amazonas y sus perfiles, por supuesto.

- ¿Nuestros perfiles? – preguntó con ironía Rick.

George le dijo – creo que desde hoy perfil también significa "hacerte pedazos"

- Aun no sabemos lo que publicó – les recordó Max, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Claudia preguntó - ¿tan malo es?

Claudia solo abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer - _¿Los Héroes del Amazonas?, por Sheryl Lee._

_Desde Año Nuevo que se ha celebrado con bombos y platillos a este grupo de oficiales que valientemente arriesgaron sus vidas en la selva amazónica para regalarnos algo que solo en nuestros más locos sueños hubiésemos podido alcanzar. La tan anhelada paz._

_¿Pero la historia fue como asegura la RDF? Nos han vendido la imagen de cinco oficiales que gracias a su desinteresado sacrificio pudieron lograr derrotar al enemigo más grande con el que ha contado la raza humana, el temido Zentraedi, Khyron._

_Muchos de ustedes automáticamente colocaron en un pedestal a estas cinco personas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si son merecedores de semejante adoración._

_Es cierto que fueron claves a la hora de derrotar al enemigo, pero no son los héroes que quieren que creamos y sobre todo, no son un modelo a seguir._

_Nos han contado la historia de que de no ser por ellos jamás se hubiese podido derrotar a Khyron, hecho que demuestra la ingratitud de la RDF y sobre todo de estos cinco oficiales hacia los caídos que ayudaron a que la misión encomendada pudiera tener un final favorable._

_Nombres como el del Coronel Marko Kovac han pasado al olvido, cuando fue él quien descubrió lo que tramaban los malcontentos, y fue él quien ideó la misión en el amazonas, siendo segundo al mando de esta. Todos fueron condecorados, pero se les olvidó honrar a quien fue el cerebro detrás de toda la operación. No se tomó en cuenta tampoco que dio su vida por todos nosotros._

Claudia esperó un momento para continuar, permitiéndoles expresar sus opiniones. Al ver que se mantenían en silencio agregó – luego vienen dos páginas donde cuenta con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabe sobre la misión.

Lisa fue la primera en hablar – lo que ella sabe de la misión del Amazonas se asemeja mucho más a la realidad que la historia que fue publicada anteriormente.

Claudia les comentó - en esta parte del reportaje solo critica el accionar de la RDF, y da a entender de que ustedes solo siguieron órdenes. A quien acusa directamente de cómo se llevó la misión es al Alto Mando. Afirma que la misión fue pobremente organizada, que no estuvo exenta de problemas y que a ustedes no les quedó más remedio que sobrellevar la situación en la que se vieron envueltos.

- Pero no acusa a Kovac – dijo George.

- No, lo pone como el héroe trágico – afirmó Claudia.

Rick murmuró con ironía – Héroe trágico…. Yo lo recuerdo de otra manera.

- Tengo una pregunta – dijo George - ¿Se pide también una medalla para Jackson?

Claudia negó con la cabeza.

Max preguntó – Comandante, ¿hay algo más aparte de la misión del Amazonas?

Claudia con un gesto incomodo les dijo – Hay una parte dedicada a ustedes… y no les va a gustar.

- Por favor Comandante, continúe leyendo – le pidió Vanessa.

Claudia asintió y continuó - _¿Quienes son los "Héroes"?_

_Este selecto grupo de oficiales fuera de la base se considera una familia. Un círculo que dentro de sus más cercanos se puede ver a la nueva vocera de la RDF y al mismísimo Almirante Gloval._

- ¿Tampoco te libraste? – le preguntó Lisa.

Claudia meneó la cabeza y prosiguió con la lectura.

_La Familia está encabezada por la Contralmirante Lisa Hayes quien cuenta con un exquisito expediente militar. Es la primera mujer en convertirse en Almirante de la RDF. Hija del fallecido Almirante Donald Hayes, quien pudo haber influido positivamente en su carrera. Mano derecha y protegida del Almirante Henry Gloval, quien también pudo haber influido a favor de su carrera._

_La Almirante Hayes es una mujer que lleva todos los cánones militares en su sangre, cosa que demuestra en su fría y calculadora personalidad. Está acostumbrada a tener el control de las situaciones, bordeando en la obsesión._

_Cabe de destacar que la prematura muerte de su madre, la casi nula comunicación con su padre y la muerte de su prometido siendo aun muy joven, la transformaron en una persona retraída y amargada, que hizo del trabajo su vida. Temida y respetada por sus pares, es lo que todo Comandante desea en un subalterno. Trabajólica, perfeccionista e intolerante, todo maquillado con una careta de profesionalidad y compromiso. _

_Pero aparentemente la Almirante tiene una habilidad única para meterse en graves problemas que la obligan a ser rescatada de una inminente muerte. Le ocurrió, en la Base Sara de Marte, el recordado incidente en donde fue capturada por fuerzas Zentraedi cuando estábamos vagando en el espacio, en la Base Alaska, en donde fue la única sobreviviente, al igual que en la Base del Amazonas. Esto puede llevar a preguntarse a nuestros lectores, ¿cómo es posible que ella haya sido la única en sobrevivir? Conjeturas se pueden hacer muchas, como que quienes la acompañaban se preocuparan de que ella sobreviviera aunque ellos no lo lograran (podemos tomar como ejemplo la Base Alaska en donde ella sobrevivió a su padre), que su fortaleza es tal que logra sobreponerse hasta a las más difíciles situaciones o como dice ella, solo suerte._

_En la actualidad es la Comandante del Comando de Alerta Temprana de la RDF. Está comprometida en matrimonio con el Capitán Rick Hunter, con quien se niega a comentar su futura boda. Además acaba de ser asignada como Comandante de la SDF-2 para la futura misión expedicionaria._

_Podemos concluir que la Almirante Hayes es la Joya de la RDF._

Claudia bajó el periódico y observó a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en un sepulcral silencio.

Lisa tratando de que su voz no sonara afectada dijo – No solo soy la Reina de Hielo, sino que también deja ver entre líneas que me he aprovechado del nombre de mi padre y del Almirante Gloval para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora.

- Sin contar que deja entrever que acarreas la muerte a quienes te rodean – agregó George molesto.

Rick dijo enojado – esa mujer no sabe de lo que habla. Si no fuera por ti muchos de nosotros no estaríamos hoy aquí.

- O ninguno de nosotros – aseguró Sammie.

Miriya dijo enojada – Almirante, solo de la orden y la periodista desaparece.

Lisa sonriendo agradecida la tranquilizó – nada de lo que ha dicho es nuevo para mí. Durante toda mi carrera he tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de insinuaciones. No me interesa lo que ella o los que lean esto puedan pensar de mí.

- Lo hechos te apoyan, amiga – le aseguró Claudia – no te preocupes.

- Estoy bien, no hay daño – dijo no muy convencida.

George tratando de aliviar la tensión dijo – vamos, todos conocemos a Lisa y sabemos lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Y cuando digo nosotros no me refiero solo a los que estamos aquí, sino que también a toda la base y a gran parte de la población. ¡Larga vida a la Gran Comadreja!

- ¡Larga vida a la Gran Comadreja! – repitieron todos con una sonrisa.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y sonriendo les agradeció el apoyo.

Claudia volvió a levantar el periódico y continuó leyendo.

_El siguiente dentro de la familia y futuro esposo de la Almirante Hayes es el Capitán Rick Hunter._

_En su juventud perteneció al circo aéreo de su padre. También participó en varias competencias aéreas de las cuales salió victorioso._

_Este joven de temperamento volátil se unió a la RDF mientras estábamos en el espacio, luego de ser convencido por su amigo de toda la vida, el As de Combate, Comandante Roy Fokker._

_Lamentablemente el Capitán Hunter al ingresar a la milicia no dejó de lado su irresponsabilidad y terquedad, agregando a su conducta el desobedecer órdenes, transformándose en la pesadilla de sus superiores. _

_Es uno de los mejores pilotos con los que cuenta la RDF, a pesar de que otra de sus habilidades es ser derribado y vivir para contarlo._

_Hay que admitir que el Capitán Hunter a pesar de ser dueño de un carácter difícil, ha demostrado ser un excelente piloto, aunque no es el mejor con el que cuenta la RDF. No ha destacado como estratega ni como líder, por lo que llama la atención su reciente nombramiento como Jefe de Operaciones Militares del Comando de Alerta Temprana. Algunos miembros de la RDF han expresado su malestar aduciendo de que el Capitán obtuvo ese puesto por estar comprometido en matrimonio con la Almirante Hayes._

_También es conocida su larga amistad con la súper estrella Minmei, con quien se ha rumoreado en más de una oportunidad un posible romance. Minmei no ha confirmado ni desmentido estos rumores, pero en una reciente entrevista ha demostrado un creciente interés por el joven Capitán._

Claudia hizo una pausa para mirar a sus amigos y no pudo evitar notar las expresiones contrariadas de Lisa y de Rick.

Miriya con el ceño fruncido le dijo a Lisa – Almirante, puedo deshacerme de las dos, solo dígamelo.

- Dos pájaros de un tiro – bromeó George.

Lisa cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo – no vale la pena – miró a Rick y le pareció divertida la mueca de desagrado que tenía dibujada en el rostro.

Rick al sentirse observado le aseguró a Lisa – No creo que eso sea cierto, pero aunque lo fuera no tienes nada de que preocuparte Lisa. Minmei ya no significa nada para mí.

- Awwww – suspiró el trío.

- Lo sé Rick – lo tranquilizó Lisa.

- Pero lo que me molesta es que me hace ver como un niño malcriado e incompetente. ¡Si dice que mi nuevo cargo me lo dieron porque me voy a casar contigo! – reclamó exasperado.

Lisa calmadamente le dijo – Todos sabemos que tus promociones te las has ganado, Rick. Has demostrado con creces que no eres un incompetente – y bromeando agregó – pero no sé que pensar sobre lo del niño malcriado.

Rick con una media sonrisa admitió – eso no se lo puedo negar.

- ¿Cuántas veces te han derribado? – le preguntó George.

- Un par. Incluso una vez Lisa me derribó – contó riéndose.

Lisa sin saber si reírse o regañarlo se defendió – no fue mi culpa. Te advertí que te alejaras del área pero para variar me desobedeciste.

Claudia con una sonrisa burlesca dijo – pero eso no evitó que te culparas y anduvieras llorando mares por el pobre de Rick.

Rick miró divertido a Lisa – y me llevaras flores al hospital.

- Continua con la lectura por favor – le pidió Lisa a la morena.

- Está bien, no te enojes. De Rick no dice nada más.

- ¿Quién toca ahora? – preguntó Vanessa.

Claudia miró a George y continuó con la lectura - _El Teniente Coronel George Carter es el bufón de la familia. Pero no se dejen engañar, detrás de su encanto y simpatía se esconde un frío y peligroso personaje._

_Hasta hace poco trabajó en el Hospital General de Macross en el puesto de Cardiólogo, pero desempeñándose mayormente en la sala de emergencias. Volvió al Servició Activo para unirse a la Operación Comadreja, ya que comparte una estrecha relación con la Almirante Hayes y por su cercanía con el fallecido Coronel Kovac, bajo quien sirvió en la Guerra Global._

_Durante la Guerra Global perteneció al infame Escuadrón de Elite de la Infantería de Marina conocido como los Carniceros, a quienes se les encomendaban las misiones más difíciles y sangrientas. De ahí su apodo. Se especializaban en operativos denominados de "limpieza", que consistían en eliminar al enemigo sin dejar testigos. Cada miembro de este Escuadrón demostró ser impecable en asesinatos a sangre fría._

_Dejó el Servicio para dedicarse a la medicina. Estuvo casado con la también doctora Susan Carter, con quien tuvo un hijo que hoy tiene seis años. Lamentablemente la señora Carter falleció en un accidente automovilístico hace casi dos años, pero esto no ha sido motivo para que el Coronel dejara de lado su faceta de galán. Ha sido visto_ _en cercana compañía de la Almirante Hayes, de la Comandante Grant y de la mismísima Lynn Minmei. Aparentemente el atractivo Coronel es todo un Don Juan._

_Hoy se desempeña como Jefe de Inteligencia dentro del Comando de Alerta Temprana._

Claudia dejó de leer y miró a George que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

George tratando de tomárselo con humor dijo – soy un payaso asesino y mujeriego.

Miriya dijo seriamente – mi oferta sigue en pie.

- Te lo agradezco Miriya pero no va a ser necesario. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo – contestó George.

- Coronel, sabemos que usted no es así. Si fuera un Don Juan nosotras ya lo hubiésemos averiguado – lo apoyó Kim.

- Y hemos probado que usted no lo es. Es un caballero que respeta a su hijo y la memoria de su esposa – agregó Vanessa.

Sammie quejándose dijo – si la única manera de que nos tomara en cuenta fue chantajeándolo para Navidad – haciendo que Kim y Vanessa sonrieran satisfechas.

- Gracias chicas – dijo mientras sonreía incómodo.

Max pensativo comentó - ¿recuerdan que esta periodista nos dijo que no le interesaban las cosas de farándula o algo así? Con lo que publicó se contradice. No está creando un triangulo amoroso, sino que un circulo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rick.

- Capitán, es muy fácil – explicó Sammie – Usted esta comprometido con la Almirante, pero Minmei tiene interés en usted. Por otro lado la Almirante está con usted pero se insinúa que tuvo algo con el Coronel y el Coronel supuestamente tuvo algo con Minmei, pero ahora estaría con la Comandante.

- Santo cielo… están transformando nuestra vida en una novela – se quejó Lisa.

- Como si a alguien le importara nuestra relación – bufó Rick.

- ¿Continúo? – preguntó Claudia.

Todos asintieron.

La morena se giró hacia donde estaban sentados Max y Miriya – _Para concluir tenemos a los Tenientes Comandantes Sterling, el joven matrimonio que se complementa al ser tan opuesto._

_Son los mejores pilotos con los que cuenta la RDF. Ellos fueron quienes dieron el gran paso no solo contrayendo matrimonio sino que uniendo con este acto a dos razas enemigas que se enfrentaban en una cruenta guerra. También fueron los primeros en concebir un bebé humano extraterrestre._

_El Comandante Max Sterling es una persona extremadamente mesurada que sobre su nave se transforma en un As de Combate. De carácter tranquilo, conciliador e introvertido._

_Por otro lado la Comandante Miriya Sterling fue una de las mejores guerreras de los Zentraedi hasta que se unió a nuestro bando. Fría y agresiva, aun no se adapta completamente a nuestra sociedad._

_Cabe destacar que fueron el primer y único matrimonio Humano-Zentraedi antes de que Dolza atacara nuestro planeta._

_En la actualidad el Comandante Sterling se desempeña como líder del Escuadrón Skull, dentro del cual también se encuentra la Comandante Sterling. Este escuadrón acaba de ser asignado al Comando de Alerta Temprana._

Claudia bajó el periódico y lo dobló por la mitad – con eso concluyen sus perfiles. Después viene un pequeño artículo en el que explica que el Comando de Alerta Temprana o C.A.T. es el encargado de velar por nuestro futuro… nada importante.

- Al menos de ustedes no dice casi nada – le dijo Rick a Max.

- Creo que se equivoca jefe. Hace hincapié en que fuimos los primeros y únicos en casarnos antes del ataque de Dolza – le corrigió Max.

- Prácticamente dice de que por su culpa Dolza nos atacó – le dijo Lisa.

- Yo la mato – dijo Miriya entre dientes mientras se levantaba y salía a la calle.

- ¡Cariño!, ¡espera! – Max salió tras ella para tranquilizarla.

- Lo bueno es que no dice nada que pueda afectar a la pequeña Dana – dijo George.

- No es estúpida. Sabe que decir algo contra Dana le equivale una sentencia de muerte segura – le dijo Claudia.

Rick algo divertido preguntó - ¿entonces que hace Max allá afuera tratando de detener a Miriya?

Escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la calle y a los pocos segundos vieron entrar a Miriya más tranquila y a Max con la cabeza gacha con algo en las manos.

Max avergonzado le dijo a Lisa – Almirante, no se preocupe por su cubo de basura, le compraré uno nuevo – y tendiéndole lo que llevaba en las manos continuó – y durante la tarde repararé su buzón.

Miriya agregó – Lo siento Almirante, pero necesitaba descargar mi frustración en algo y su cubo de basura y su buzón eran lo que tenía más cerca.

Lisa los miró divertida y no pudo evitar reírse – no se preocupen. Prefiero esto a perderlos a ustedes por acriminarse con esa periodista.

- ¿Cómo pudo escribir tanta basura?, ¿Qué le hicimos? – preguntó Rick a nadie en particular.

- De eso nos vamos a encargar nosotros de averiguarlo… ¿verdad chicas? – le preguntó George al trío.

- A la orden, Coronel – contestaron las tres.

- George, recuerda que no están bajo tu mando – le dijo Lisa.

- Aunque el Almirante no acepte la petición de traslado de las chicas, la "Operación Vendetta" no se va a poder llevar a cabo por los conductos regulares… trabajaremos en ella durante nuestro tiempo libre – le dijo George con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Operación Vendetta? – preguntó Claudia.

- ¿Qué es Vendetta? – preguntó Miriya.

- Venganza en Italiano… Joe me dio la idea. Nos hace ver como la "Familia"… ni que fuéramos mafiosos – contestó George.

Lisa con curiosidad preguntó - ¿Por qué Valenti sugirió ese nombre si no sabe lo que está ocurriendo?

Vanessa tomó la palabra – bueno Almirante, nosotras no pudimos ingresar con ustedes a la sala en donde se llevó a cabo la entrevista, pero sabíamos que esa sala contaba con cámaras y…

Kim continuó – sabemos que Kate es una genio y le pedimos que desde el C.A.T. se introdujera al sistema de vigilancia de la base y pudimos ver la entrevista en directo.

Sammie agregó – y la grabamos. Quizás algún día nos pueda ser útil.

- ¿No son geniales? – preguntó George.

Lisa en vez de reírse fulminó con la mirada al trío - ¿Cómo se les ocurre pedirle eso a la Teniente Watson? Acaba de graduarse de la Academia y lo primero que ustedes hacen es que arriesgue su carrera.

Rick preocupado preguntó - ¿Nadie se dio cuenta?

Sammie negó con la cabeza – Kate es brillante, no pudieron rastrearla.

- Por muy brillante que sea no debieron arriesgarla de esa manera – replicó Lisa.

George alzando una mano pidió permiso para hablar – Kate además nos hizo un gran favor. Todos sabíamos que Maistroff iba a grabar la entrevista para después entregársela al Alto Mando, pudiendo provocarnos problemas más grandes. Cuando terminó la entrevista y Maistroff dejó la sala de vigilancia Kate procedió a borrar todos los archivos.

- La única copia que existe la tenemos nosotras – le informó Kim.

- Así esa periodista no tiene como demostrar que realmente los entrevistó – dijo Vanessa.

- Igual esto va a traer problemas, chicas – las regañó Claudia – cuando Maistroff se de cuenta de que no están los archivos van a buscar culpables, partiendo por nosotros.

- No se preocupe Comandante – la tranquilizó Vanessa – Kate dejó los videos de la cámara de seguridad de la sala de grabación. Ahí se puede ver perfectamente que Maistroff presiona unos botones, pero por el ángulo de la cámara no se puede saber cuales fueron.

- Es más fácil que lo culpen a él que a ustedes – agregó Kim.

- Como les dije… ¿No son geniales? – preguntó George con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién más sabe de esto? – preguntó Lisa.

- Aparte de nosotros y Kate, sólo el Teniente Valenti – contestó Sammie.

- ¿Tu sabias de esto? – le preguntó Lisa a George.

- Me di cuenta cuando llegué al Comando y encontré a los cinco con expresión culpable.

- Donde el Coronel salió tan rápido de la sala no nos dio tiempo de escondernos – contó Kim sonriendo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Max.

- No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar y ver las reacciones dentro de los próximos días – dijo Lisa y dirigiéndose al trío continuó – y ustedes… ustedes… que saco con decirles algo si lo van a hacer igual – murmuró – solo tengan cuidado y manténganme al tanto, ¿entendido?.

- Entendido Almirante – contestaron las tres.

- ¿Hay algo más? – preguntó Miriya.

Claudia con una sonrisa burlona abrió el periódico y contestó – solo una cosa muy pequeña.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

La morena con una sonrisa en los labios continuó con la lectura.

_Confirmada Película_

_Las especulaciones de llevar a la pantalla grande la aventura del Amazonas han sido confirmadas. La producción comenzará el mes de abril en el mismo lugar en donde ocurrieron los eventos. Se espera que la filmación comience a fines de Junio._

_Quienes ya han firmado para protagonizar la cinta son Lynn Minmei, quien encarnará a la Almirante Hayes, y Lynn Kyle quien interpretará al Coronel Kovac._

_Consultados por sus personajes, la cantante dijo estar emocionada ya que para ella va a ser un reto interpretar a una persona tan fría y estricta. Por otro lado Lynn Kyle expresó que espera hacer justicia a la memoria del caído, ignorado y verdadero héroe del Amazonas_.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala hasta que el trío estalló en una carcajada.

En medio de un ataque de risa Sammie preguntó - ¿Minmei va a interpretar a la Almirante?

- No le veo la gracia – la regañó Lisa, solo logrando que se rieran con más ganas y haciendo que Claudia se les uniera.

- Paren… si no es chistoso – se quejó Lisa.

- Tienes que admitirlo Enana… ver a Minmei como la Capitana Hayes va a ser algo hilarante – dijo George contagiándose de la risa.

- Y delirante – dijo Rick sin ya poder contener la risa, al igual que Max y Miriya.

Lisa enojada se cruzó de brazos – claro, ríanse a expensas mías. Yo me reiré al ver quien los interpretará a ustedes.

- No creo que se pueda comparar amiga – le dijo Claudia mientras recobraba el aliento.

- ¿Podemos enfocarnos en temas más serios? – preguntó Lisa, aunque más que una pregunta fue una orden.

- ¿Control de daños? - preguntó Rick.

Lisa asintió seriamente.

- Veamos – dijo George mientras sacaba una libreta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y comenzaba a anotar – La Almirante Hayes es una amargada y oportunista reina de hielo, que además lleva la muerte a quienes la rodean, ¿verdad?

Lisa con una mueca de desagrado contestó – nada nuevo.

George asintió mientras continuaba anotando – El capitán Hunter es un niño malcriado que se vale del reconocimiento de su futura esposa para escalar posiciones… Minmei se sentiría atraída por él.

Rick enojado murmuró – es una idiota.

George continuó – yo, bajo mi disfraz de payaso, escondo a un peligroso asesino… además soy todo un casanova – con ironía agregó – ya sé, con mi encanto y galantería la atraeré para después lincharla.

- George – lo regañó Lisa.

- Dejaré algo para ti, lo prometo – bromeó.

- Continua – dijo Lisa con una media sonrisa.

- Miriya es una inadapta y peligrosa Zentraedi y Max es un tipo sin carácter que solo en su avión demuestra su valía. Por culpa de ellos la tierra fue destruida.

Max tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Miriya daba la impresión de que buscaba algo con lo que desquitarse, por lo que Rick le quitó de las manos el buzón a Lisa y se lo entregó. Miriya lo recibió y lo apretó fuertemente haciendo que emitiera varios crujidos.

George continuó – y para concluir, y no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, es que ella resalta nuestras nuevas obligaciones, dando a entender que el futuro del planeta es el Comando de Alerta Temprana y que quedó en manos de esta "familia"… un grupo de ineptos, aprovechadores y peligrosos oficiales… ah… y tomando lo que dijo Max de que esta mujer no está creando un triangulo sino un circulo amoroso, le está diciendo al mundo que más encima los héroes del amazonas están juntos y revueltos.

Sammie enojada murmuraba – vendetta… vendetta – mientras Miriya parecía querer transformar el buzón en acordeón.

- Sin contar la futura película en la que lo más probable es que no nos interpreten… nos caricaturicen – dijo Max.

- Lo único que faltaría en esa película es que dijeran que Lisa tuvo un romance con Kovac en medio de la selva – bromeó George ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Lisa y una mirada asesina de parte Rick.

Claudia apoyando a George dijo – saben que es una posibilidad.

Lisa después de estar unos minutos en silencio dijo – si dejamos que esto nos afecte le daremos en el gusto a esa periodista. Creo que lo más prudente es que sigamos viviendo nuestras vidas con normalidad y resolvamos los problemas según se vayan presentando – y levantándose continuó – no he dejado de darle vueltas a esta entrevista desde el viernes, y por la manera en que nos han tratado tengo la impresión de que alguien o más de alguien nos quiere sacar de su camino. El problema está en que no sabemos el por qué.

- ¿Política? – preguntó Rick.

- Podría ser una de las razones – admitió George y le preguntó a Lisa - ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Jefa?

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro – Rick, quiero que te concentres en formar a tu equipo. En cosa de meses empiezan a rodar esa película y lo más probable es que nos hagan ir hasta allá para mostrar los lugares en los que estuvimos. Tenemos que aprovechar esa oportunidad para registrar la zona. Es por eso que quiero que lo antes posible tengas preparada a la infantería, George te puede ayudar en ese aspecto.

Rick asintió seriamente y dijo – además vamos a necesitar más apoyo aéreo, pero el Almirante no nos puede proporcionar otro escuadrón.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero crear un nuevo escuadrón que esté bajo las órdenes de Miriya. Ella se encargará personalmente de elegir a sus pilotos.

Lisa admitió que la idea era buena – Déjame confirmarlo con el Almirante Gloval… que no se te olviden los proyectos del doctor Lang.

Miriya entusiasmada preguntó - ¿Un Escuadrón para mí?

- Sí, te lo mereces – le dijo Rick – para poder formarlo necesitamos la aprobación del Almirante Gloval

Lisa siguió dando órdenes – George, quiero que averigües para quien trabaja esa periodista, y no me refiero a que periódico. A esa mujer se le han dado demasiadas libertades y demasiada información para ser una simple periodista – y al ver que George iba a decir algo continuó – con esto no quiero decir que esté autorizando tu operación – y con una sonrisa cómplice agregó – pero tampoco te la estoy prohibiendo… solo no se metan en más líos… eso va especialmente para ustedes tres – dijo mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba sentado el trío.

Claudia sonriendo dijo – y tampoco metan en líos a los Tenientes.

Lisa miró a los Sterling y continuó – Max, Miriya, voy a pedirle lo antes posible al Almirante formar el nuevo escuadrón por lo que quiero que desde ya comiencen a buscar a futuros candidatos… y Miriya… no quiero que te acerques a esa periodista ¿entendido?

- Sí Almirante – respondió decepcionada la Zentraedi.

Lisa con una sonrisa traviesa se le acercó y en voz baja le dijo – al menos, no todavía.

- No la alientes – la regañó Rick en broma.

- Chicas – le dijo Lisa al trío – por favor vayan a buscar a los niños.

El trío se levanto rápidamente y salieron de la casa.

Claudia miró la hora y dijo – yo los dejo, en media hora tengo una reunión con el General Jackson… y esta es la primera reunión a la que realmente quiero ir. Me tiene que dar muchas explicaciones – la morena se despidió de ellos y dejó la casa.

- No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Jackson – Bromeó Rick.

La sala de pronto quedó en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Max le preguntó a Lisa - ¿Qué hacemos si alguien nos quiere entrevistar?

Lisa pensó un momento su respuesta – por el momento no hagan ningún tipo de comentario… no caigamos en su juego.

- ¿Y si el Alto Mando nos obliga? – preguntó Miriya.

Lisa meneó la cabeza – a pesar de lo que nos pueda ordenar el Alto Mando, lo que salió publicado hoy es tanto un ataque profesional como personal. Ellos pueden decidir sobre lo que podemos decir sobre las misiones pero no pueden inmiscuirse en asuntos personales. De todas maneras voy a hablar esto con el Almirante.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Rick se apresuró en contestar. Después de una breve conversación colgó y le dijo a Lisa – el Almirante quiere verte dentro de una hora en su despacho.

- ¿Solo a mi? – preguntó Lisa.

Rick asintió y bromeando dijo – al parecer Mark hoy solo va a estar con su tío favorito.

George que había estado leyendo el periódico le dijo – recuerda Rick, nada peligroso.

- Lo sé.

George se levantó del suelo y comentó – en el reportaje principal está muy bien detallado lo que ocurrió, pero hay una sola cosa que me molesta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Rick.

- A pesar de que entrega varios nombres y sus respectivas labores, en ninguna parte se menciona a Jackson – y seriamente le dijo a Lisa – Almirante, solicito su autorización para interrogar al Brigadier General Alexander Jackson.

Lisa oliendo que eso iba a traer más de algún problema le dijo – George, por mí te autorizaría, pero recuerda que es, después de todo, un General de la RDF. No puedes interrogarlo a menos que cuentes con pruebas irrefutables y la autorización del Alto Mando… lo siento.

George desganado admitió – lo sé Lisa… pero creo que puedo probar otras técnicas para saber que se trae entre manos.

- Yo le ayudo – se ofreció Miriya.

Rick, divertido al ver el entusiasmo de Miriya, le dijo – creo que sería conveniente que tampoco te acercaras al General.

Miriya no pudo ocultar la decepción de su rostro.

- Espera un momento – le dijo George a Rick – creo que con Miriya podemos hacer hablar fácilmente a Jackson.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – le preguntó Rick.

Max le dijo a Rick – recuerde que Jackson le tiene terror a Miriya, jefe.

George divertido le preguntó a Miriya - ¿Qué te parece si durante la semana lo invitamos a una taza de café?

- ¿No podemos simplemente meterlo a un cuarto y sacarle la verdad a la fuerza? – preguntó tranquilamente la Zentraedi.

- No pueden hacer eso – los regañó Lisa – miren, después que hable con el Almirante voy a tener un poco más clara la manera en que podemos proceder. Los quiero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho para que comencemos a trabajar en todo lo que tenemos que enfocarnos, ¿entendido?

- Sí Señora – contestaron todos.

Llamaron a la puerta y Rick dejó entrar al trío, a los Tenientes y a los niños.

Lisa miró a George que de pronto se puso muy pálido. Miró a Mark y le preguntó - ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

- Bien – contestó sonriendo – estuvimos en los columpios y con Kate hicimos una competencia de lanzarnos por el tobogán y Joe jugó con Dana en la caja de arena. Papá, ¿puedo volver a salir a jugar con Kate y Joe?

- Nosotros no tenemos problemas Coronel – le aseguró Kate.

George tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo le contestó – eso lo veremos después. Mark, tengo que hablar una cosa contigo antes de irme con las chicas.

Mark lo miró intrigado y asintió.

- ¿Me prestas unos minutos tu habitación? – le preguntó George a Lisa.

Lisa lo miró preocupada – No hay problema.

- Vamos enano – le dijo George a Mark invitándolo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él, no sin antes coger un ejemplar del periódico.

- Espero que todo salga bien – susurró Lisa.

- Almirante, nosotros nos retiramos. Parece que Dana jugó mucho y está exigiendo una siesta – dijo Miriya.

- Nos vemos mañana – les dijo Rick mientras abría la puerta – aprovechen de descansar.

Max antes de salir le dijo a Lisa – Almirante, durante la tarde repararé su buzón y reemplazaré su cubo de basura.

Lisa con una sonrisa le dijo – no te preocupes Max, puedes hacerlo otro día. No sabemos cuando puedan tener los dos el mismo día libre así que les ordeno que se olviden de esto por hoy y que disfruten su día en familia.

- Gracias Almirante, nos vemos mañana.

Rick cerró la puerta y le preguntó a Lisa – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Nos vamos a la base, pero antes… - miró a Kate y a Valenti y les ordenó – Tenientes, síganme a la cocina.

Los jóvenes Tenientes se miraron preocupados y la siguieron en silencio.

Lisa cerró la puerta y se limitó a mirarlos fijamente. Cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos les dijo calmadamente – si las Teniente Comandantes Leeds, Young y Porter vuelven a pedirles que pongan en riesgo sus carreras para inmiscuirse en asuntos confidenciales, les ordeno que me informen primero antes de actuar, ¿entendido?

- Sí Almirante – contestaron los dos visiblemente asustados.

Lisa continuó sin alzar la voz pero con tono firme para no dejar lugar a dudas – no quiero que vuelvan a hacer algo tan irresponsable como infiltrarse en el sistema de seguridad de la base y más encima tener el descaro de ocultármelo. Quiero poder confiar en ustedes. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar solo con una advertencia, pero si se les llega a cruzar por la cabeza volver a hacer algo así, les aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que su nueva asignación sea la de pelar patatas en la base del Amazonas… ¿Está claro?

- Sí Señora.

- Bien – Lisa iba a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo, se volvió hacia Kate y Joe y les preguntó - ¿Hicieron planes para hoy?

- No Señora.

- En ese caso van a ir de inmediato a la base y me van a esperar en el Comando hasta que vuelva de la reunión que tengo con el Almirante para darles nuevas órdenes.

- Sí Señora.

Lisa asintió satisfecha y abrió la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con el trío que se alejaba rápidamente de la puerta. Las miró con reproche y les dijo a los Tenientes – pueden retirarse.

Los dos se cuadraron y salieron apresuradamente de la casa.

Rick la miró divertido y le preguntó - ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Solo les hice un pequeño llamado de atención – vio la puerta de su habitación cerrada y preguntó - ¿Aun no salen?

- No. ¿Eso será bueno o malo?

- No lo sé – admitió Lisa.

- Almirante, ¿es cierto que el Coronel quiere que nos unamos a Inteligencia? – Preguntó Vanessa.

- Sí.

- ¿No es una broma del Coronel?

Lisa las miró con curiosidad – No, no es una broma. ¿No les interesa?

Las tres sonrieron ampliamente y Kim contestó – nos encantaría. Es que con lo bromista que es el Coronel pensamos que nos estaba tomando el pelo.

Vanessa continuó - Apreciamos la confianza que depositó el Almirante Gloval en nosotras… pero… el puente ya no es lo mismo de antes. Se ha vuelto un trabajo rutinario y aburrido.

Con una mirada soñadora Sammie agregó – En cambio esta oportunidad es fantástica. Podemos saber más cosas… más secretos.

- Un momento chicas – dijo Lisa – Si el Almirante Gloval acepta la propuesta de George, tienen que ser muy cuidadosas con lo que digan. Si llegan a formar parte de Inteligencia es por su habilidad para conseguir información, no por su habilidad de esparcir rumores. Recuerden que toda la información que se maneja en el Comando es clasificada.

- Eso va a ser difícil – bromeó Kim, quien al ver la mirada de advertencia de Lisa rápidamente agregó – no se preocupe Almirante, puede confiar en nosotras.

Vanessa asintió y dijo – sabemos mantener la boca cerrada Almirante. Usted ha visto que no hemos dicho nada de Kovac.

- Ni hemos filtrado nada de su boda – concluyó Sammie.

Lisa relajándose un poco les dijo – lo sé chicas. Se vienen tiempos difíciles y necesitamos actuar con la mayor discreción posible.

- ¿Es algo que no sabemos? – preguntó Kim.

Lisa solo asintió.

- Entonces debe ser algo importante. Ojalá que el Almirante Gloval nos transfiera al C.A.T. – comentó Vanessa.

Rick las miró divertido – no sé por qué pero me alegra que estén de nuestra parte y no de esa periodista.

La puerta de la habitación de Lisa se abrió y salieron Mark y George en silencio.

Lisa miró preocupada a George al ver la incomodidad de los dos Carter.

George se acercó a Lisa y le dijo – Ya es hora de que vaya a la bodega junto a la chicas. ¿Te parece si paso a buscar a Mark a la Base?

- No hay problema – y le preguntó en voz baja - ¿todo bien?

George le contestó también en voz baja – no lo sé, después te cuento.

Lisa asintió y miró a Mark - ¿estás listo? - Mark asintió algo desganado, preocupándola más. Miró a Rick y vio que compartía su inquietud – bien, entonces nos vemos a la tarde George. Chicas, recuerden lo que les dije.

- Sí Señora – contestaron las tres.

…

Apenas llegaron a la Base Lisa le preguntó a Rick – ¿no tienes problemas en quedarte solo con Mark?

- Ninguno. Ve tranquila donde el Almirante. Con este enano lo pasaremos genial.

- No hagan nada peligroso. Cuando terminen vayan a mi despacho.

- Sí Señora – le dijo Rick con una sonrisa divertida.

Lisa mirando a Mark con una sonrisa le dijo – diviértanse, es una orden.

Mientras Lisa se alejaba, Mark le preguntó a Rick con curiosidad - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Te quiero mostrar el Fokker – le contestó Rick

- ¿Qué es el Fokker?

- El mejor avión de todos.

- ¿Mejor que el Muffin Bird?

Rick con una sonrisa le contestó – El Mocking Bird es un avión civil, en cambio el Fokker es mi Varitech.

A Mark se le iluminó el rostro - ¿Es tuyo?

- Sí. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo puedo ocupar cuando quiera – le contestó con un guiño.

Mark entusiasmado le preguntó – ¿podemos volar ahora? Nunca he volado en un Varitech.

- No lo sé. Tu papá se puede enojar… y Lisa también – al ver la cara de desilusión del niño agregó – pero eso no quiere decir que no lo podamos hacer.

- ¿Nos vamos a meter en problemas? – le preguntó preocupado.

Rick se detuvo en la puerta del hangar y se agachó para quedar a su altura – déjame preguntarte algo, ¿de verdad quieres ser piloto?

Mark asintió.

- ¿Más que cualquier otra cosa?

Mark volvió a asentir.

Rick se enderezó y le dijo – Si hay algo que nos caracteriza a los pilotos es nuestra habilidad única para meternos en problemas.

- No quiero que papá se enoje conmigo – confesó Mark preocupado.

- No se va a enojar contigo, se va a enojar conmigo, así que no te preocupes – le aseguró y con una sonrisa le recordó – además es el deseo de Santa que aprendas a volar y tu papá no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Mark volvió a sonreír – me gustaría darle las gracias a Santa, pero no se como hacerlo.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ponernos nuestros trajes de vuelo, ¿Está bien?

- Yo no tengo traje de vuelo.

- Oh, entonces espérame aquí un minuto mientras me cambio.

Mark asintió y se sentó en la silla que acostumbraba utilizar Rick para hacer los reportes cuando era Líder del Skull.

Rick volvió con su traje de vuelo puesto y el casco bajo el brazo.

Mark le sonrió entusiasmado y le dijo – ahora si pareces un piloto de verdad, no como con esa cosa naranja que te pones cuando vuelas el Muffin Bird.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del niño -¿no me habías visto nunca en mi traje de vuelo?

- Una vez, pero no me fijé porque me estaba despidiendo de mi papá cuando se marcharon al Amazonas.

- Entonces tampoco conoces mi Varitech.

- ¿Cuál es el Fokker?

Rick le indico con la mano - ¿Ves ese que está en modo guardián junto a la puerta del hangar?

Mark al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Ese es el Fokker – le dijo sonriendo.

- Es… genial – logró articular.

- Vamos, es más genial de cerca.

Rick no se sorprendió al ver que Mark se acercó corriendo al caza y lo observaba por todos lados, maravillado.

Un técnico se le acercó y le informó – Capitán, está listo lo que usted ordenó.

- Gracias Sargento.

Rick estudió la capsula de escape que había junto al Fokker y sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Mark.

- Esta es una capsula de escape de un Varitech.

- Es como una cabina.

- Es una cabina, Mark. Si un piloto tiene problemas, otro piloto puede separar la cabina del Varitech y acoplarla al suyo.

- Genial… ¿para que la quieres?

- El Fokker es solo para una persona, así que si quieres volar conmigo, vas a tener que hacerlo desde aquí.

- ¿De verdad vamos a volar? – preguntó entusiasmado.

Rick asintió – esta cápsula la voy a colocar en la panza del Fokker. ¿Estás listo para tu primer vuelo en Varitech?

Mark como respuesta se encaramó de un salto en la cápsula y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto - ¿puedo mover los controles?

- Sin ningún problema. Pero no vas a poder pilotarlo.

- Oh… - dijo decepcionado.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Cuando seas más grande podrás hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora?

- Porque tus pies aun no alcanzan los pedales – contestó Rick sonriendo – y además el casco que se necesita para volar te queda grande.

- Está bien… ¿voy a poder hablar contigo?

- Claro – contestó el piloto y presionó un botón que encendió el Tacnet.

- Genial – susurró Mark.

Rick antes de ajustarle el cinturón lo miró con perspicacia y le dijo – ultima oportunidad para arrepentirse - Mark lo miró con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Rick se riera de buena gana – bien enano, prepárate para despegar.

Rick verificó que Mark estuviera asegurado antes de subirse al Fokker. Se instaló en su cabina y encendió el Tacnet - ¿me escuchas Mark?

- Sí.

Rick acopló la cápsula al Fokker y se dispuso a despegar. Cuando le dieron luz verde dijo – enano, hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida. Después de volar en un Varitech nada es igual. ¿Estás listo?

- ¡Sí!

- Bien… ¡Aquí vamos!

El Varitech despegó en modo guardián y mientras Mark gritaba entusiasmado, Rick pensó divertido – George me va a matar – antes de dejar el espacio aéreo de la Base y comenzar con las piruetas.

…

Ya de vuelta en la Base y con Mark visiblemente agotado pero contento, llegaron hasta el C.A.T. en donde los jóvenes Tenientes Watson y Valenti se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios sin saber que hacer y con una expresión de miedo dibujada en sus rostros.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – les preguntó.

- La Almirante Hayes nos ordenó que la esperáramos en nuestros puestos hasta que volviera de la reunión que tiene con el Almirante Gloval, Señor – contestó Kate.

- Pero si la reunión comenzó hace más de tres horas – dijo Rick y preocupado murmuró – algo no debe andar bien.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó Valenti.

- Nada. ¿Hay noticias del Coronel Carter?

- Sí Señor – contestó Kate – Llamó hace unos minutos y me pidió que le informara a usted y a la Almirante que en aproximadamente una hora van a estar acá.

- Gracias Kate.

- Y Señor…

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó al ver la expresión incomoda de la Teniente.

- El Coronel me pidió que le diera un mensaje.

- Continúe Teniente.

- Bueno Capitán – tomó la libreta de apuntes que tenía sobre su escritorio y se la extendió – aquí está anotado el mensaje, Señor.

Rick la miró con curiosidad y leyó la libreta – Espero que el Varitech que sobrevoló las bodegas haciendo piruetas no haya sido el Fokker – Le devolvió la libreta a Kate y le preguntó a Mark - ¿tu papá es bueno reconociendo aviones mientras vuelan?

- Papá no sabe mucho de aviones, pero si lo conoce no tendría problemas. ¿Por qué?

- Nada de que preocuparse Enano, mejor vamos a mi despacho, te quiero mostrar una cosa.

Mark asintió y entró al despacho que le indicó Rick.

- Aparte de esperarla en sus puestos, ¿Qué ordenes les dio la Almirante?

- Solo nos ordenó eso, Capitán – contestó Valenti.

- Entonces como no tienen nada que hacer, quiero que bajen a la cafetería y traigan el almuerzo para Mark y para mí.

Kate preguntó preocupada – ¿Y si la Almirante vuelve y no nos ve en nuestros puestos?

- Déjenmelo a mí. Pero para estar seguros que no se enojará traigan también algo para ella… y para el Coronel… lo del Coronel en lo posible con un calmante.

- Disculpe Señor por la pregunta, pero ¿de verdad sobrevoló las bodegas donde estaba el Coronel? – Preguntó Kate.

- Fue solo una pequeña broma.

- Con todo respeto Señor, pero ¿usted sabe de cuantas maneras puede matar el Coronel? – preguntó Valenti.

Rick divertido al ver el nerviosismo de los Tenientes contestó – no sé de cuantas maneras, pero sí sé que de varias. No se olviden que lo he visto en acción.

- Entonces Capitán, y no es que lo juzgue… y con todo respeto… pero… ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacerle esa broma? – preguntó Kate.

- Oh vamos, solo quería levantarle el ánimo.

- No sonaba muy contento al teléfono, Señor.

- Creo que sería bueno que comenzara a idear su defensa, Capitán – le sugirió Valenti.

- Comienzan a sonar como abogados – los regañó Rick y entró a su despacho en donde encontró a Mark pegado a la vitrina en donde tenía las réplicas de aviones a escala - ¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro – contestó mientras abría la vitrina y le permitía a Mark sacar todos los que quisiera.

Mark se sentó en el suelo rodeado por unos aviones y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Rick se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a revisar los papeles que tenía sobre este. Estaba revisando un informe del doctor Lang cuando la voz de Mark le llamó la atención.

- ¿Rick?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Papá va a estar bien?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mark? – le preguntó levantándose del escritorio y sentándose junto a él en el suelo.

- Es que… papá nunca había estado tan serio.

- Bueno, el estaba preocupado por lo que iba a salir en el periódico esta mañana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se publicaron cosas de nosotros que no son ciertas y que mucha gente va a creer.

- Pero yo sé que papá peleó en la Guerra Global y que también peleó cuando fue a buscar a Lisa, contigo.

- Mark, hay cosas que en tiempos de guerra nos vemos obligados a hacer de las cuales no estamos orgullosos – le explicó calmadamente.

Mark dejó de lado los aviones y se abrazó las rodillas -¿Tú has matado a alguien?

Rick asintió pesadamente – Pero no lo he hecho porque he querido y no me ha gustado para nada hacerlo… Hay momentos cuando estás en medio del combate en que no tienes más opción que hacerlo para sobrevivir y poder proteger a tus seres amados.

Mark asintió y después de una larga pausa le preguntó - ¿Qué es infame?

-¿Qué?

- En el periódico decía que papá había pertenecido a un escuadrón "infame". ¿Es un Regimiento?

Rick no sabía que responderle al niño – no estoy seguro del significado exacto, pero no es un Regimiento – e incomodo agregó – creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a tu papá.

- Está bien… ¿también le preguntó a él lo que es ser un Don Juan?

Rick sonriendo divertido al imaginarse la explicación de George a esa pregunta le contestó – Por supuesto.

Mark tomó en sus manos una replica del que había sido el Skull Uno y le dijo a Rick – Gracias por el paseo… ¿seguro que no estás en problemas?

Rick no alcanzó a contestar porque desde la puerta escuchó a Lisa decir – problema es su segundo nombre.

- Muy chistosa. ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar. ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo, Mark?

- ¡Genial! - Contestó entusiasmado – Rick me llevó a dar una vuelta por todos lados… la base, la ciudad, el lago… incluso hicimos unas piruetas.

- ¿Piruetas? – preguntó Lisa mirando desaprobatoriamente a Rick.

- ¡Sí! Eso fue lo mejor. Me divertí mucho.

- Que George no se entere – murmuró Lisa mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Rick.

- Ya lo sabe – le dijo Rick sentándose en su sillón.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida - ¿y estás entero?

- ¿Por qué todos ponen esa cara? – Preguntó al ver la expresión de Lisa – Kate y Joe poco menos querían que redactara mi testamento.

- No es para tanto, pero en tu lugar me aseguraría de que estuviera todo en orden – bromeó Lisa – a todo esto ¿Dónde están los Tenientes?, les ordené que me esperaran en sus puestos.

- Les pedí que fueran a buscar el Almuerzo. Sabes que un buen vuelo me despierta el apetito.

- ¿Qué pediste para tu ultima cena?

Rick la miró divertido.

- En serio Rick, el te ha dicho en más de una oportunidad que no hagas nada peligroso con Mark. ¿Cómo pretendes que no se enoje contigo?

- No se va a enojar.

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Está bien, puede que este enojado conmigo, pero valió la pena. Si hubieras visto como disfrutó Mark. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado… si no paraba de gritar y de reírse – contó sonriendo y agregó con una mueca burlona – y que quede clara una cosa, no le tengo miedo a George.

Lisa lo miró sin creerle y prefirió cambiar de tema – No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Jackson.

- ¿Qué le hizo Claudia?

- Claudia solo le puso al corriente de todo lo que salió en la prensa, resaltando los hechos manipulados al antojo de la periodista. Por supuesto que el buen general no quiso asumir su responsabilidad, por lo que Claudia se vio obligada a informarle al Alto Mando quién, y aunque no lo creas, se molestó con el proceder del General al permitir que se escribieran tales cosas sobre nosotros.

- No creo que lo hayan hecho por que nos estiman, sino que para proteger su preciada propaganda.

- El Almirante y yo opinamos lo mismo. Lo bueno es que están estudiando acciones disciplinarias contra Jackson… y bueno, recordé algo de esta mañana y sugerí que inteligencia se hiciera cargo… y al Almirante Gloval le gustó la idea.

- ¿Quiere que George lo interrogué?... rayos tiene que estar muy enojado.

- Así es.

Rick notó que Lisa tenía unas carpetas en su regazo - ¿y eso?

Lisa indicó con la cabeza a Mark que estaba jugando con los aviones, ajeno a su conversación – esto es para cuando estemos todos.

Rick asintió y al ver a los Teniente junto a la puerta, con una mano les gesticuló que ingresaran al despacho.

Kate y Joe entraron nerviosos al ver que Lisa se encontraba ahí.

Lisa le guiñó un ojo a Rick y con su mejor cara de mando se giró con el ceño fruncido hacia los Tenientes, quienes se pusieron en posición firme inmediatamente - Mark, ¿puedes salir un momento, por favor?

Mark asintió y dejó el despacho.

- ¿Cuál fue la orden que les dí, Tenientes? – preguntó seriamente.

- Esperar en nuestros puestos hasta que usted regresara, Señora – contestaron a coro.

Lisa poniendose de pie los encaró – entonces se imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando al volver no los encontré. ¿Se puede saber donde estaban?

Kate y Joe se miraron de reojo tratando de ayudarse.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta, Tenientes – dijo Lisa cruzandose de brazos y mirandolos de una manera peligrosa.

- Verá Señora – tartamudeó Joe – el Capitán nos ordenó…

Lisa le interrumpió – no me interesa lo que les haya ordenado el Capitan. Fui clara con mi orden y no la cumplieron. Valenti, ¿Qué le dije que tenía que hacer si el Capitán o el Coronel le ordenaban algo?

- Consultarlo con usted, Señora – contestó Joe.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

- Lo siento Almirante… no pensé…

- Exactamente, no pensó. Tenientes, ya no están en la Academia, ahora son Oficiales de la RDF y pertenecen a mi Comando, donde siguen mis órdenes, ¿está claro?

- Sí Señora.

Rick observaba entretenido la escena tratando que no demostrarlo en su cara.

- Ahora dejen esas bolsas ahí y retírense.

Hicieron lo ordenado y Kate le dijo a Lisa – lo siento Señora, no volverá a ocurrir. Es que como no estábamos haciendo nada…

Lisa la fulminó con la mirada - ¿No estaban haciendo nada?... estaban siguiendo mis órdenes.

- Almirante… - balbuceó Kate.

- Es muy simple Tenientes. Cumplen con sus órdenes o están fuera de aquí. Y si encuentran que soy muy severa o injusta, pueden renunciar.

Kate apretó la mandíbula y Joe la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- Señora…

Rick intercedió – Si quieren continuar trabajando en el C.A.T. les sugiero que cierren la boca.

- Pueden retirarse – ordenó Lisa.

Los Tenientes se cuadraron y salieron casi corriendo del despacho.

Rick divertido le dijo – Por poco Valenti no se orina en los pantalones. ¿Fue necesario ser tan severa?

Lisa medio en serio le preguntó - ¿me está cuestionando, Capitán?

- No, sé que lo hiciste para que aprendieran la lección, pero fue por algo sin importancia.

- Exactamente, prefiero hacerlo ahora que no tienen conocimiento de la verdadera naturaleza de este Comando y que no manejan información vital. Ahora se van a ir con más cuidado con sus labores.

- O pueden renunciar.

- No lo creo.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente y Valenti asomó la cabeza – disculpe Señora, pero la Comandante Grant esta por la línea uno… dice que es urgente.

- Páseme la llamada.

- Entendido Señora.

Lisa esperó que Valenti cerrara la puerta para levantar el auricular – Almirante Hayes.

- Amiga, me acabo de cruzar con George y el trío en el primer nivel, van en camino.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- El trío llevaba unas revistas de novias.

- Oh.

- Y no sé que le ocurrirá a George, pero iba de muy mal humor.

- Creo saber el por qué. Gracias por avisar.

Lisa colgó el teléfono y miró divertida a Rick – George viene subiendo y no está muy contento.

Rick se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la puerta – Mark, tu papá en unos minutos estará aquí, ayúdame a guardar los aviones.

Mark entró al despachó y preguntó - ¿ya nos vamos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y nuestro almuerzo?

Rick miró las bolsas que habían dejado los Tenientes y después miró a Lisa.

Lisa sonriendo le preguntó - ¿Cuál es el apuro por marcharnos, Rick?, pensé que tenías hambre.

- Como tú no te vas a enfrentar a "el loco" – murmuró.

- Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso. Además yo no me voy a librar, el trío viene con revistas de vestidos de novia.

Rick vio pasar a George y al trío al despacho de Lisa e instintivamente se colocó detrás de Mark.

Lisa sin poder evitar reírse le dijo – esa es una buena técnica, ocupar a Mark como escudo humano.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, solo le voy a ayudar a colocar los aviones de vuelta en la vitrina.

Lisa lo miró burlonamente – claro, total tu no le tienes miedo a "el loco".

- Así es.

En ese momento George, con cara de pocos amigos, ingresó al despacho de Rick.

Rick sin esperar a que lo increpara, dijo atropelladamente – Mark se divirtió como nunca, lo pasó espectacular… y está entero… mira, sin un rasguño.

Lisa se tuvo que cubrir la cara con las carpetas para que no vieran como se reía.

George lo más tranquilo que pudo le dijo – agradece que estamos en la base y que eres mi superior, porque o si no…

Rick palideció ante la mirada amenazante de George.

- ¿Estás enojado papá? – preguntó Mark tímidamente.

George suavizó su expresión y le contestó – no contigo, enano.

- No te enojes con Rick. Me divertí mucho con él.

Lisa para aliviar la tensión preguntó - ¿encontraron algo en las bodegas?

- Aun no lo sabemos. Buscamos todo tipo de documentos y los cargamos al Jeep. ¿Te puedo robar a Valenti para que me ayude a traerlos?

- No hay problema. Rick, ¿por qué no les echas una mano?

- ¿Yo? – se quejó.

- Sí, usted Capitán. Esos documentos son de vital importancia para este Comando, por lo que lo antes que queden resguardados aquí, mejor – y mirando a George continuó – Coronel, puede disponer de mi asistente y espero que sus discrepancias con el Capitán las arreglen fuera de la base, ¿está claro?

- Sí Señora.

- Pueden retirarse.

- ¿Puedo ayudar yo también? – preguntó Mark.

George asintió y salieron del despacho.

Sammie esperó a que los hombres salieran y le dijo risueña a Lisa – eso fue muy divertido, Almirante.

- No pretendía que lo fuera Sammie. Es cierto que Rick es mi prometido y que George es como mi hermano mayor, pero mientras estemos en la base, son además mis subalternos y mis oficiales de confianza. Las rencillas personales no las voy a tolerar, eso queda de lado cuando cruzan las puertas de está base. Tenemos asuntos muy delicados entre manos y no nos podemos permitir que no se le de la importancia que merecen – contestó seriamente.

Desde la puerta se asomó Claudia y con una sonrisa burlona le preguntó a Lisa – ¿estás instaurando el reinado del terror, amiga?

Lisa con una media sonrisa le contestó – no es para tanto, Claudia.

- ¿Segura?, Los Tenientes parecen dos cachorros asustados, pareciera que Rick está con indigestión por la cara que tiene y George tiene cara de arrancarle la cabeza al primero que se le cruce – y girándose hacia el trío continuó – chicas, no creo que sea buena idea mostrarle esas revistas ahora a Lisa.

- Pero necesitamos elegir un vestido pronto y tomarle las medidas a la Almirante – dijo Kim.

- ¿Necesitamos? – preguntó Lisa alzando una ceja.

Sammie contestó – claro Almirante. Nosotras le ayudaremos en todo.

Lisa meneó la cabeza cansinamente – déjenme las revistas para poder mirarlas con calma en casa.

- Está bien Almirante, pero tiene que decidirse pronto, en lo posible durante la semana para que esté listo a tiempo – le dijo Vanesa.

- De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

- Necesitamos reunirnos por lo menos una vez por semana para ver los progresos de los planes de la boda – le dijo Kim.

- Eso coordínenlo con la Dama de Honor – dijo Lisa mirando a Claudia con una sonrisa burlona.

- Y la Dama de Honor dice que la novia va reunirse con nosotras este viernes después del trabajo – replicó Claudia.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Amiga… solo te quedan cinco semanas y contando.

- Muy bien, entonces el viernes después del trabajo nos vamos todas a la casa de la Dama de Honor.

Todas asintieron y Sammie preguntó - ¿Cuándo podemos tomarle las medidas?

- No sé…

- ¿Qué tal ahora? – la interrumpió Kim.

- ¿Ahora?

Como respuesta, Sammie, Kim y Vanessa sacaron de sus bolsillos unas cintas de medir.

- No estoy de humor, chicas – dijo Lisa seriamente.

- Sólo tomara un minuto, Almirante – le dijo Kim.

- Háganlo el viernes.

- Lisa, se que estás tensa y agotada, pero cómo tu dama de honor, te pido que te levantes y permitas que las chicas te tomen las medidas para que después no te acosen a cada instante.

- Claudia, tengo mucho trabajo por delante y…

- Sabes que tengo razón - y conteniendo la risa dijo – de pie Almirante.

Lisa se levantó derrotada y de pronto se vio rodeada del trío midiéndola por todos lados y anotando los datos en una libreta, mientras Claudia ya no podía contener el ataque de risa.

- Sigue riéndote Claudia. Ya me reiré cuando te vea en tu lindo vestido de dama de honor que elegiré – la amenazó.

Claudia la ignoró y continuó riendose.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – reclamó Lisa.

- Terminé por hoy. Mientras ustedes trabajan yo voy a pasar la tarde con Mark enseñándole defensa personal.

- Aun no he tenido tiempo para enseñarle a tocar el piano – comentó Lisa.

- Y cada vez tendrás menos tiempo, amiga.

- Lo sé – susurró Lisa. Para distraerse de la tortura que la estaba sometiendo el trío, preguntó - ¿Qué averiguaron?

- Encontramos varios documentos, discos y unas computadoras personales – le informó Kim y le pidió – por favor Almirante, no se mueva tanto.

- El Coronel nos hizo revisar todo. Si con un cuchillo abrió los colchones para ver si había algo dentro – le contó Vanessa.

- A mi me hizo revisar todos los libros, página por página para ver si había algo. Menos mal que eran pocos – se quejó Sammie.

Lisa al ver que Rick y compañía habían vuelto, le preguntó al trío - ¿terminaron?

- Listo Almirante. Sólo falta que se decida por un vestido – contestó Vanessa.

- Y pronto – le recordó Sammie.

- Está bien. Síganme – les dijo mientras se acercaba a Rick - ¿Todo en orden?

- Sí Almirante – contestó Rick malhumorado.

Lisa prefirió ignorar el tono de Rick y extendiéndole un papel a George le dijo – el Almirante Gloval me ordenó que le entregara esto, Coronel.

George la miró con curiosidad y aceptó el papel que estaba doblado por la mitad. Lo leyó lentamente y una sonrisa satisfecha se le dibujó en el rostro. Miró al trío y con expresión seria les informó – El Almirante Gloval, tomando en cuanta sus capacidades y su vocación al servicio, además de nuestras insistentes recomendaciones, ha decidido darles nuevas asignaciones efectivas desde este momento. Bienvenidas a bordo Comandantes – terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad Coronel? – preguntó Vanesa.

George asintió divertido al ver lo emocionada que estaban – aunque el papel en realidad dice "paciencia y buena suerte".

- ¡Sí! – celebraron las tres mientras se abrazaban.

Lisa carraspeó para que volviera la calma y les dijo – felicidades chicas, bienvenidas al Comando. Coronel, tenga la amabilidad de ponerlas al día de inmediato.

- A la orden Almirante. Ya que tienen tantas ganas de trabajar comenzaremos inmediatamente. Ayúdenme a terminar de llevar todo esto a mi despacho – y mirando a Kate continuó – si la Almirante no necesita de su ayuda, se puede retirar.

Lisa dijo – Puede retirarse, Teniente. Usted también Valenti.

Los Tenientes se cuadraron y dejaron el Comando, en silencio.

Claudia pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mark y dijo – nosotros nos vamos. Con Mark tenemos una clase de defensa personal por delante, ¿verdad, encanto?

- Sí, tía Claudia. Hoy me tienes que enseñar a hacer llaves y después tengo que practicarlas con papá.

- Hey, eso no estaba dentro del trato – reclamó George.

Claudia lo miró burlonamente y antes de salir del Comando les dijo – que se diviertan.

- George, en el despacho de Rick hay unos almuerzos, si quieren pueden consumirlos – le dijo Lisa.

- Gracias Almirante, morimos de hambre – dijo Sammie.

Lisa sonrió y le dijo a Rick – Capitán, por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Rick asintió y siguió a Lisa. Entró al despacho, cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó en posición firme en medio de la habitación.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, invitando a Rick a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Rick, sabes que vamos a tener desacuerdos en el Comando, pero no quiero que eso influya en nuestra relación – le dijo con tono conciliador.

- No es eso, Lisa.

Lisa lo miró sin entender - ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- Ninguno.

- ¿Ninguno? – Y al ver que Rick había empezado a reírse le preguntó - ¿me estabas tomando el pelo?

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Me sorprende más que no me saltaras encima al cerrar la puerta – admitió, y al ver la sonrisa pícara de Rick le dijo – me refiero a que no me trataste de arrancar la cabeza.

- Lo sé, hasta yo estoy sorprendido. Tal vez tanto golpe en la cabeza ha surtido efecto.

Lisa se rió ante el comentario y mirándolo orgullosa le dijo – estás comenzando a madurar.

- Ya era hora, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Pero Rick, quiero que sepas que si te regañé es porque aquí soy tu superior y por mucho que te quiera no puedo permitir que nuestros sentimientos se interpongan en nuestro deber ni en nuestra cadena de mando.

- Te entiendo Lisa. Pero no sé por qué arman tanta alharaca por llevar a volar a Mark.

- Rick, no es porque lo lleves a volar, es por las piruetas.

- Eso es lo mejor de volar.

Lisa suspiró y le dijo – Quiero que te pongas un momento en el lugar de George.

- Yo estaría feliz si llevara a mi hijo a divertirse.

- Piensa en lo siguiente, imagina que quedas viudo y con un hijo pequeño.

- Ni en broma – reclamó el piloto.

- Sólo hazlo. Ese niño representa el mundo para ti, es por la razón que continúas día a día batallando por salir adelante. ¿Cómo te sentirías si George lo llevara de paseo e hiciera algo peligroso con él, aunque el sea muy bueno en eso?

- Lo mato – admitió seriamente.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

- No lo había visto de esa manera – confesó – pero si vieras la cara de Mark cuando estamos allá arriba. Es como si se olvidara de todo.

- Lo sé Rick. Recuerda que una vez los acompañé.

- Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Almirante?

- Podríamos ayudar a revisar lo que trajeron de las bodegas.

- George tiene tres ayudantes, cuatro contando a Kate – reclamó Rick.

Lisa salió del despacho y se asomó al de George. Vio que estaban rodeados de cajas de todos los tamaños y varios papeles y carpetas estaban esparcidos por todos lados, recordándole como estaba el despacho el primer día de trabajo. Sonrió al ver a George sentado sobre la mesa y a las chicas sentadas en las tres únicas sillas, prestándole atención cómo si fuera el profesor de la clase.

- ¿Se puede?

- Sí – contestó George – iba a comenzar a contarles nuestros últimos hallazgos.

- Entonces los dejamos tranquilos. Infórmenme de inmediato si encuentran algo.

- Entendido. Tenemos trabajo para por lo menos un par de semanas, así que dudo que hoy los molestemos. Aprovechen de descansar – les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Rick le preguntó a George - ¿estamos en paz?

George miró a Rick, luego a Lisa y contestó – sí. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Rick asintió y le ofreció el brazo a Lisa. Cuando salieron del Comando le dijo – pensé que íbamos a quedarnos revisando papeles otra vez.

- No estoy de humor para hacerlo. Además no hemos dormido nada y tenemos que estar alerta para revisar todo eso. Podríamos no percatarnos de datos importantes y eso sería negligente.

- No me imaginé nunca en que llegaría el día en que la Almirante Hayes buscara excusas para no trabajar – se burló Rick.

- No son excusas, son hechos – se justificó.

Rick la miró sin creerle.

- Si quieres nos quedamos trabajando toda la tarde – le sugirió soltándose de su brazo y volviendo al Comando.

- ¿Estás loca? – se quejó y corrió tras ella para detenerla.

Lisa solamente lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Sólo bromeaba.

- Yo también – replicó riendose.

- Eres mala – bromeó.

- Lo sé. Y para la próxima es "¿está loca, Almirante?".

- Entendido. ¿Vamos a casa?

Lisa asintió y volvió a tomar del brazo Rick.

Salieron de la Base y caminaron tranquilamente por las calles, sin darle mayor importancia a los murmullos ni a las miradas de desprecio que recibían de parte de algunos transeúntes. Al menos la mayoría no los reconocía al no llevar sus uniformes, así que aprovecharon de disfrutar su caminata tranquilamente y dejar los problemas para mañana.


	5. Repercusiones

Capítulo 5: Repercusiones.

Lisa, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca de hastío, observaba las carpetas sobre su escritorio que hacía sólo unos instantes le había entregado Valenti. Algunas eran del Alto Mando, otras del Almirante Gloval, algunas del Doctor Lang y varias más salidas de reuniones con los distintos comandos.

Hacía tres semanas que se había publicado el artículo de Sheryl Lee y las reacciones tanto dentro como fuera de la base habían sido diversas. Por un lado estaban quienes los apoyaban diciendo que no creían una sola palabra de lo que se había impreso en el periódico, y por otro quienes creían todo lo que se había escrito. Los primeros días habían estado relativamente tranquilos, pero luego la situación cambió volviéndose bastante molesta. No era extraño que por donde pasaran los apuntaran, murmuraran a sus espaldas e incluso fueran increpados por desconocidos. Al ser por años la mano de derecha del Almirante Gloval, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con civiles y militares, pero no así su equipo.

Giró sobre su sillón para hacer su acostumbrado ritual de perder la vista por su ventana sobre el lago Gloval, mientras bebía una humeante taza de café.

Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, el reportaje sí había dañado a su equipo. Rick trataba de no mostrarse afectado, pero el hecho de ser considerado como un inepto oportunista había hecho que en más de una oportunidad se subiera a su Varitech y se perdiera por horas. Max trataba de no darle mucha importancia, pero lo traicionaba el constante ceño fruncido, y Miriya prácticamente le arrancaba la cabeza a quien osara a hacer algún comentario desafortunado frente a ella. Prueba de ello era un novato del escuadrón Skull que terminó con el tabique desviado y varios dientes menos por insinuar que Miriya no podía ser parte de la RDF por ser el enemigo. George se había vuelto huraño, casi no bromeaba y con suerte sonreía forzadamente. Y no podía engañarse, ella también estaba más irritable.

Tras la publicación del artículo, el Almirante le había informado que iba a tardar semanas para que el Alto Mando respondiera a todas las peticiones que había hecho su Comando, por lo que mientras no hubiera nuevas órdenes, iban a tener que seguir trabajando como lo habían hecho hasta entonces.

Habían logrado algunos avances. Rick tenía casi listo al escuadrón de Infantería, y George junto al trío habían recabado más información sobre Kovac y los malcontentos, aunque de los Invid aun no sabían nada nuevo. Lisa había logrado que el Alto Mando escuchara y estudiara las investigaciones y solicitudes de su equipo luego de tardes enteras pegada al teléfono y de maratónicas reuniones.

Volvió a mirar las carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio con una mezcla de ansiedad y aprehensión. Frente a ella podían estar las respuestas a sus problemas o el inicio de una enorme jaqueca.

De reojo vio el calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio y notó que había pasado un mes desde la creación del Comando de Alerta Temprana y que desde hacía casi el mismo tiempo que no se había reunido con sus amigos por algo que no fuera trabajo. Hizo memoria y se dio cuenta que la última vez que habían hecho algo juntos fue cuando compartieron el desayuno en la sala de su casa el día en que habían sido los protagonistas de la primera plana del periodico.

Quería reunirlos a todos para que se distrajeran, pero eso iba a ser difícil. Rick viajaba constantemente buscando a miembros para los escuadrones, y George y el trío pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo investigaciones en terreno. Prácticamente los únicos que estaban constantemente en el Comando eran los Tenientes, quienes aun no sabían lo que ahí realmente ocurría.

Lisa fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando llamaron a la puerta y el Teniente Valenti asomó la cabeza - Disculpe Almirante, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad y asintió – adelante, Joe. ¿Qué ocurre?

Valenti depositó sobre el escritorio unas carpetas y le informó – La Comandante Grant dice que estas le pueden interesar. – y con nerviosismo continuó – Señora, el General Jackson me ordenó que me presentara de inmediato en su despacho.

Lisa con molestia le preguntó - ¿sabe por qué le dio esa orden, Teniente?

- No Señora. Cuando le pregunté me respondió que no era de mi incumbencia. ¿Debo reportarme con el General, Almirante?

Lisa respiró hondo y le dijo – Comuníqueme con el General.

- A la orden, Almirante.

Lisa espero a que Valenti saliera del despacho para tomar las nuevas carpetas y dejarlas caer sobre las que tenía delante de ella. Si Claudia dijo que le podían interesar, tenía que darles prioridad.

Se preguntó que querría en esta oportunidad el General. A pesar de haber sido reprendido por el artículo publicado, él no había depuesto su actitud. Por el contrario, se lo había tomado personal y se lo hacía saber por medio de indirectas a Lisa y a su equipo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

- El General Jackson por la línea uno, Señora – le informó el joven Teniente asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Le agradeció y le indicó que cerrara la puerta. Levantó el auricular y saludó – Buen día General Jackson. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de explicarme para qué necesita a mi asistente?

- Buen día Almirante Hayes – saludó Jackson de mala gana – Ha llegado a mi despacho correspondencia dirigida a usted y a algunos miembros de su Comando. Quiero que su asistente se la lleve de aquí.

Lisa se movió molesta en su sillón y le contestó con un dejo de ironía – lamento que ocurriera eso General, sé que usted es un oficial muy ocupado como para más encima tener que lidiar con el correo. Pero en el futuro le agradecería que antes de solicitar la presencia del Teniente o de cualquier otro miembro de mi equipo, me consulte primero si están disponibles – al obtener como respuesta un gruñido sonrió satisfecha y continuó – enviaré al Teniente Valenti cuando termine con las tareas que le tengo encomendadas. Durante el transcurso de la tarde pasara por su despacho, a más tardar mañana.

- No puedo esperar tanto, los sacos ocupan demasiado espacio – bramó el General.

- ¿Sacos? – se preguntó con curiosidad y le contestó a Jackson – Irá en cuanto pueda General, gracias. – y sin esperar respuesta cortó la comunicación. El ser promovida a Almirante tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo a la hora de lidiar con Jackson.

Se levantó de su escritorio y cruzó la puerta del despacho, haciendo que los Tenientes se levantaran rápidamente y se pusieran en posición firme, dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

Lisa sonrió – Descansen. Les he dicho que no es necesario hacer eso cada vez que pongo un pie en esta sala – y con seriedad le dijo a Valenti – Vaya al despacho del General Jackson a retirar la correspondencia que por error fue entregada en su sección - Valenti no pudo ocultar de su rostro una mueca de desagrado, haciendo que a Lisa le costara trabajo no reírse – ¿Watson, está ocupada?

- Acabo de terminar lo que me pidió el Coronel, Señora.

- Acompañe a Valenti – le ordenó por si Joe necesitaba ayuda.

- Entendido Almirante.

Lisa volvió a su despacho y contempló nuevamente las carpetas que se acumulaban sobre su escritorio. Parecían multiplicarse como por arte de magia. Con el paso de los días comenzaba a comprender a Rick y su desagrado por el constante papeleo, llegando incluso a añorar los días de guerra.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar pensamientos tan absurdos y comenzó a revisar las carpetas. Poco a poco la seriedad de su rostro mientras leía se fue transformando en una sonrisa satisfecha. Por primera vez desde que estaba a cargo del Comando las cosas comenzaban a estar a su favor, haciendo que deseara que la reunión que tenía con su equipo fuera lo antes posible.

Después de estar varios minutos sumergida en las carpetas, un extraño sonido proveniente de la sala del Comando llamó su atención. Se levantó de su escritorio y cruzó la puerta para encontrarse con que cada uno de los Tenientes arrastraba dos grandes y pesados sacos marrones por el suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber que son esos sacos?

Valenti después de estornudar le contestó – Su correo, Almirante.

- ¿Mi correo? – preguntó Lisa con incredulidad.

- Así es Señora. El Alto Mando consideró que sería una buena idea que usted, el Capitán, el Coronel y los Comandantes Sterling contaran con un correo para que la gente se pudiera contactar con ustedes y así poder fortalecer los lazos entre la población civil y militar. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo el General – Le explicó Valenti.

- En pocas palabras este es el correo de los admiradores de los Héroes del Amazonas – agregó Watson.

Lisa los miró como si se tratase de una broma, pero al ver que estaban hablando en serio, preguntó – ¿están bromeando?, ¿Todo eso?

- ¿En dónde quiere que los dejemos, Señora? – preguntó Watson.

Lisa dio un suspiro y les indicó – en mi despacho.

Los Tenientes arrastraron los sacos hasta el despacho de Lisa y los dejaron junto al sofá.

Lisa pudo apreciar que cada saco tenía un nombre distinto, siendo el más grande el que tenía el apellido de George. Meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y le pidió a Valenti – por favor comuníqueme con la Comandante Grant.

Valenti dejó el despacho visiblemente agotado, y Kate se quedó esperando nuevas órdenes.

Lisa se quedó pensando un momento de pie en medio del despacho con la vista clavada en los sacos.

- La Comandante Grant por la línea uno, Señora – le avisó Joe.

Lisa asintió y les ordenó – díganle al Capitán, al Coronel y a los Comandantes Sterling que los necesito con urgencia en mi despacho. Luego pueden tomarse un descanso.

Los Tenientes se cuadraron y salieron del despacho.

Lisa levantó el auricular y con tono de hastío dijo – dime que sabías del correo de los admiradores de los Héroes del Amazonas.

- No sé de que me estás hablando – admitió Claudia.

- En mi despacho tengo cuatro enormes sacos de correo, cada uno con un nombre distinto.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – le preguntó tratando de no reírse.

- Ojala fuera una broma - murmuró.

Claudia, sin poder contener la risa, le dijo – esto tengo que verlo. Voy para allá.

- Espera un momento – reclamó, pero Claudia ya había cortado.

- ¿Nos buscabas? – le preguntó Rick, entrando al despacho acompañado de los Sterling.

Lisa les miró con curiosidad - ¿cómo llegaron tan rápido?

- Veníamos a mi despacho a estudiar las nuevas imágenes enviadas por el Cat's Eye. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eso ocurre – le dijo indicándole con la cabeza los sacos de correo.

- ¿Qué es eso, Almirante? – le preguntó Max.

- Cartas de nuestros admiradores.

Los tres se quedaron mirándola con incredulidad.

- ¿Cartas de admiradores? – preguntó Sammie asomándose por entre Rick y Max.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Lisa con sorpresa.

- Estábamos con el Coronel en la cafetería cuando nos llamó Kate. Vinimos corriendo – le explicó Kim.

- ¿De qué cartas hablan? – preguntó George.

- Yo también quiero saber - Dijo Claudia.

Lisa meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. Para este tipo de cosas su equipo llegaba de inmediato. Dejó escapar un suspiro y lentamente les explicó – al parecer se ha creado un correo para que nuestros admiradores nos envíen cartas.

Rick que estaba estudiando los sacos, preguntó - ¿Por qué el de George es más grande?

- ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto? – preguntó George frunciendo el ceño – tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que leer estas cartas.

- Nosotras podemos hacerlo por ustedes – se ofreció Vanessa.

- Sí, nosotras lo haremos – le apoyó Kim.

- No. Ustedes no pueden perder el tiempo en eso – las regañó Lisa.

- Pero Almirante, lo podemos hacer cuando no estemos de Servicio – se quejó Sammie.

- Tampoco sería recomendable – dijo George – puede que no todas las cartas sean de admiradores. Pueden haber algunas que pongan en riesgo la integridad de quien las abra.

- ¿Cómo una carta bomba? – preguntó Claudia.

- No sé si ese sea el caso. Pero hay mucha gente a la cual no le simpatizamos.

Rick abrió el saco que llevaba su apellido y cogió una al azar. Era una tarjeta musical que al abrirse comenzaba a sonar "To be in love" de Minmei.

- ¿Qué dice, Jefe? – le preguntó Max.

Con una mueca de hastío contestó – Minmei es nuestra. Aléjate de ella, fracasado.

Miriya abrió el saco de los Sterling y sacó una carta. Luego de leerla la rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¿Qué decía, cariño? – le preguntó Max con preocupación.

- Comentaba su desprecio por mi raza – contestó visiblemente enojada.

Sammie dijo – no todas pueden ser malas. Coronel, ¿me permite ver una de las suyas?

George asintió, sabiendo que no sacaba nada con negarse.

Sammie abrió una y rápidamente los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Claudia.

- En pocas palabras, esta mujer le pide al Coronel que sea el padre de sus hijos de una manera muy explicita.

- ¿Qué tan explícita? – Preguntó George.

Sammy le pasó la carta y George se sonrojó furiosamente - ¿Cómo alguien puede escribir esto? Ni siquiera me conoce.

Miriya, que estaba a su lado, le echó una mirada a la carta y contó – con Maximillian hemos probado algunas de esas cosas.

- ¡Cariño! – se quejó Max.

- Hay más – dijo Sammie y sacó una fotografía del sobre.

- ¿Es que esa mujer no tiene vergüenza? – reclamó Claudia al ver que en la foto la mujer posaba desnuda.

- Miren, aquí hay otra carta del mismo tipo – les dijo Kim después de haber abierto otra.

George parecía querer hacer un agujero y enterrarse.

Rick, disfrutando del mal rato de su amigo, le dijo – el Coronel Bombón de verdad las vuelve locas.

Lisa le dio un codazo para que no le molestara. Mirando al trío les dijo – es suficiente chicas. Dejen de leer esas cartas.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? – preguntó Rick.

- Quemarlas – sugirió George completamente avergonzado.

- No pueden hacer eso – les dijo Claudia.

- Claro que no. Esto es oro – dijo Sammie emocionada, ganándose miradas asesinas de todos los involucrados.

- No lo decía por eso Sammie – la regañó Claudia, y les explicó – si el Alto Mando permitió esto es para acercarlos a la gente.

- Eso fue lo que le dijo Jackson a los Tenientes – le dijo Lisa.

- ¿Tenemos que contestarlas? – preguntó George con una mueca de asco.

- No a todos. Tal vez dentro de esas cartas haya alguna de alguien que de verdad los admire o les quiera agradecer algo. Tal vez una palabra de ustedes sea el empujón que necesitan para salir adelante.

- ¿Eso no es lo que los micronianos denominan como caridad? – preguntó Miriya.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – No Miriya, es hacer lo correcto – y mirando a Claudia le dijo – pero no pienses que voy a leer todo eso. Aunque quisiera no tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

- Nosotras podemos – se volvió a ofrecer Vanessa.

- No necesitan esas distracciones – le dijo George.

- Confíe en nosotros Coronel – le pidió Kim.

- ¿Y si le dejamos esta tarea a Valenti y a Watson? – sugirió Rick.

Lisa lo pensó un momento, pero tuvo que admitir que la mejor opción era el trío – creo que aceptaré el ofrecimiento de las chicas bajo la condición de que me hagan llegar las cartas que consideren importantes.

El trío tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de felicidad.

Lisa respiró hondo y dijo – Bien, aclarado este punto. Ya que todos estamos aquí podemos adelantar la reunión.

Todos asintieron. Claudia se excusó para volver a sus deberes y el trío se retiró al despacho de George para seguir revisando lo que habían encontrado en sus últimas investigaciones.

Lisa observó por un momento las carpetas sobre su escritorio. Tomó una y se la entregó a Rick, quien al leer su contenido sonrió orgulloso. Se levantó y le entregó la carpeta a Miriya, diciéndole – felicidades Comandante Sterling. Se ha aprobado la creación de su escuadrón.

- Gracias, Capitán – sonrió Miriya.

- ¿Cómo vas a bautizar a tu escuadrón? – le preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa.

- Cuando estábamos en la selva, Maximillian me explicó que las Amazonas eran mujeres guerreras, como las Quadrono. Así que mi Escuadrón se llamará Amazonas.

- ¿Vas a tener hombres en tu Escuadrón? – le preguntó Rick.

- No. Los hombres tienden a subestimar el poder femenino y por lo tanto a desobedecer. Cuando esto ocurre los micronianos imponen distintos tipos de castigo dependiendo de la gravedad de la falta. Dentro de las Quadrono el único castigo que existía era la muerte. Prefiero no aceptar hombres para evitarme problemas.

Todos comprendieron que a lo que se refería Miriya era que no quería matar a nadie a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Rick agradeció internamente que Miriya nunca fuera su líder. Miró a los Sterling y les dijo – procedan a reunir a sus escuadrones. Pueden retirarse… a celebrar – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Max y Miriya se cuadraron y salieron del despacho de Lisa.

Lisa le preguntó a Rick – ¿alguna novedad?

- Algunas – le contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas - Esta tarde asume oficialmente el liderazgo del Escuadrón de Infantería el Teniente Díaz. Es un cabeza de músculo pero es muy bueno desempeñando su trabajo. George lo aprobó luego de verle en acción.

- Esa es una buena noticia – admitió Lisa.

Rick continuó – también estuve hablando con el Doctor Lang y ya tiene terminada la primera fase de los prototipos de los proyectos que le presentó George. Quiere que vayamos al Satélite Fábrica para ver los progresos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Lo antes posible.

Lisa asintió y le preguntó a George - ¿Tienes buenas noticias?

- Tengo noticias, pero no sé si sean buenas.

- ¿Qué descubriste?

- Dentro de lo que recuperamos en las bodegas encontramos un disco con material codificado. Me tomó tiempo traducirlo pero ayer descubrí que no sólo Kovac, sino que todo su equipo conocía de la amenaza Invid.

- ¿Por eso se escondieron? – preguntó Rick.

- De acuerdo a lo que encontré, Kovac dejó órdenes en caso de que él no volviera del Amazonas. Lamentablemente no explica cuales son esas órdenes. Sólo dice "ya saben que hacer en mi ausencia".

- Eso no suena nada de bien – murmuró Lisa - ¿Qué más has encontrado?

- Las chicas han estado rastreando al resto del equipo. En total veinte personas que no dejaron rastro. Hemos hablado con familiares y amigos, y juran que ellos también participaron en la Batalla del Amazonas. Pero verifiqué y ellos no salieron de esta ciudad. Se tomaron la molestia de hacerles creer a sus familias que iban a la guerra cuando en verdad se quedaron en la Base. La última vez que fueron vistos fue la noche que regresamos.

- Tuvieron más de una semana para cubrir todos sus movimientos – dijo Rick – pero ¿por qué?

- No creo que sea para refugiarse – dijo Lisa.

- Yo tampoco – afirmó George – Kovac elegía para su equipo a personas que pensaran igual que él. Lo que quiere decir que tenemos a veinte personas que odian a los Zentraedi, que saben de las futuras amenazas y que están entrenados para desaparecer si así lo quieren. También sabemos que si siguieron estás ordenes es porque su lealtad hacia Kovac es absoluta. El problema es averiguar cuales eran sus planes a futuro, pero creo tener una idea – dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se sentaba al lado de Rick.

Lisa le miró con preocupación - ¿Qué descubriste?

- Después que le informé a las chicas de nuestra verdadera misión se han vuelto mucho más minuciosas en nuestras investigaciones. Encontraron una libreta dentro de las pertenencias de uno de los miembros de Inteligencia. Revisaron hoja por hoja y encontraron en una de ellas la frase "hay que limpiar el planeta. La raza humana prevalecerá".

- Eso se podría tomar como quitar toda la Protocultura del planeta – dijo Rick.

- La frase iba acompañada de "los amigos de nuestros enemigos son unos traidores" – le dijo George con inquietud.

- ¿Crees que puedan atentar contra los Zentraedi? – Le preguntó Lisa.

- No sólo eso. Me reuní con el jefe de psicología del hospital de Nueva Macross y le entregué los perfiles de todos los miembros de Inteligencia, obviamente sin dar ningún nombre ni el motivo por el cual le pedía su opinión. Él llegó a la conclusión de que todos son racistas, violentos, muy inteligentes y en algunos casos, fanáticos de sus ideales.

Lisa, con pesar admitió – estamos en problemas.

George asintió – revisé con detalle cada expediente y cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Kovac tiene una especialidad diferente. Hay un especialista en computadoras, un estratega, un experto en armas, otro en explosivos, un mecánico, otro era uno de los mejores ayudantes del Doctor Lang, y así continúa la lista.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando en cómo poder lidiar con esa situación.

El sonido de la puerta los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante – dijo Lisa.

Valenti entró al despacho con su acostumbrado aire de timidez – Disculpe por interrumpir Almirante, pero ha llegado un paquete desde el Satélite Fábrica para el Capitán Hunter y sólo él puede recibirlo.

- Salgo en un momento, Teniente. Por favor, retírese – le pidió Rick.

Valenti asintió, y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

- En ese paquete tienen que venir los primeros resultados de las sondas que ha enviado el Doctor Lang a distintos puntos del sistema solar – les explicó Rick.

- Espero que todas las lecturas sean normales – le dijo Lisa, y recordando algo le preguntó - ¿No ibas a revisar las imágenes del Cat's Eye con Max y Miriya?

- Parece que voy a tener que hacerlo solo – murmuro al recordar que les había dado nuevas órdenes. Se levantó y les dijo – es mejor que me ponga a trabajar en eso.

- Aguarda un momento – le pidió Lisa – quiero hacerles una pregunta – esperó a que Rick volviera a sentarse para preguntarles - ¿qué opinan de Kate y Joe?

- No tengo ninguna queja. Tal vez le daría un poco más de confianza en si mismo a Valenti – Dijo George tratando de bromear.

- Tampoco tengo ninguna queja. Son muy trabajadores y atentos. Kate nos ha ayudado mucho y Joe siempre se preocupa de ofrecer su ayuda.

Lisa asintió al estar de acuerdo con ellos – Sé que esta es una decisión que tengo que tomar yo, pero quiero su opinión. No quiero involucrar a los Tenientes en algo tan complejo como lo que ya sabemos, pero han demostrado ser profesionales y en más de una oportunidad han demostrado su lealtad hacia nosotros. Sobre todo cuando han venido miembros del Alto Mando a exigir respuestas o cuando han sido acosados por la prensa. Lo han pasado mal y sólo han abierto la boca para defendernos. ¿Creen que es hora de decirles la verdad?

Rick hizo una mueca incomoda y le dijo – creo que se han ganado ese derecho.

- Es una lástima que tengan que cargar con algo así, pero si van a seguir trabajando con nosotros necesitan saberlo. Nos han sido de gran ayuda dándoles sólo una parte de la información. Si manejaran toda la información podríamos avanzar más rápido con nuestro trabajo – dijo George.

-Bien. Ya lo había decidido, pero quería saber que pensaban ustedes – Admitió Lisa. Miró a Rick y le dijo – puedes continuar con tus deberes. George, por favor quédate un momento.

- No voy a dejar que este casanova se quede a solas contigo – bromeó Rick.

- No te preocupes Rick. No le voy a enviar ninguna carta fogosa – se rió Lisa.

- ¿Y fotos? – preguntó George siguiéndoles el juego.

- Esas son de mi colección privada y no te las presto.

Lisa alzó una ceja a modo de advertencia y Rick salió rápidamente del despacho.

George sonrió por la reacción de Rick y le preguntó a Lisa - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Jefa?

Lisa lo miró pensativa y le dijo – acompáñame a dar un paseo.

George asintió con curiosidad pero no preguntó nada.

Caminaron hasta el mirador que tenían a pasos del Comando. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que nadie tenía como opción darse un descanso ahí. O tal vez no había nadie porque era sabido que era el lugar preferido de descanso de los miembros del C.A.T. y por alguna razón, que ella creía saber cual era, el resto de los soldados evitaba estar mucho rato en el mismo lugar que ellos.

- Sonríe – murmuró George.

- ¿Desde donde nos están apuntando con la cámara esta vez?

- Desde la calle. De la furgoneta que lleva días estacionada junto al carro de comidas de Bobby.

- ¿Conoces al señor del carro de comidas? – le preguntó con sorpresa.

- Me lo presentó el trío. Vende unos hot-dog fantásticos. Además es muy observador y conoce a casi toda la Base.

- El amigo perfecto para el trío – sonrío Lisa - ¿Cómo puedes ver la cámara desde aquí?, yo veo la furgoneta del tamaño de un pequeño coche de juguete.

- Tengo vista de águila, y al parecer el fotógrafo no se ha dado cuenta de que el lente de su cámara está produciendo un reflejo que llama la atención. En tiempos de guerra hubiese pensado que es un francotirador. Creo que esas costumbres quedan – terminó haciendo una mueca de molestia.

- Por un lado es bueno que te queden esas costumbres. Imagina si no me hubieses advertido y yo dejo de lado mi coraza profesional. Pudieron haberme tomado una foto sonriendo – bromeó Lisa.

- Si quieres podemos hacer una escena para que hablen más de nosotros – trató de bromear George.

Lisa lo miró con preocupación. Por más que él trataba de disimularlo había algo que le perturbaba – Vamos a sentarnos a una banca.

- ¿No quieres que nos vean? Eso si que dará que hablar.

Lisa quitó la nieve de una banca, se sentó e invitó a George a que hiciera lo mismo.

Después de estar un largo rato en silencio, George no aguantó más la curiosidad y le preguntó - ¿De qué quieres hablar, Lisa?

Lisa sonrió con tristeza y contestó – quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre, George.

- ¿El mismo de siempre? – murmuró.

- Quiero que te afeites, que duermas unas seis a ocho horas diarias, que comas apropiadamente y que vuelvas a sonreír.

- Con el trabajo que tenemos es algo difícil de hacer.

- Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo al trabajo – le dijo con suavidad.

George resopló y clavó la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa George?

- Tengo algunos problemas. Pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que afecten mi trabajo.

Lisa sintió unas ganas enormes de darle una bofetada, pero se controló. Tratando de no sonar muy dura le dijo – no seas tonto. Eres mi amigo. Puedes confiar en mí y contar con mi ayuda.

- No quiero molestarte, Enana. Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas, y además tienes que ver que esté todo en orden para tu boda la próxima semana.

Lisa se molestó por el comentario y le regañó con firmeza – Tonto. Para mi no eres ningún problema. Te quiero como a un hermano y me duele no saber que te pasa ni saber como ayudarte. Y creo que puedo hablar por Rick y por Claudia. Ni siquiera el trío sabe que ocurre contigo y eso es decir demasiado.

George agachó la cabeza avergonzado – lo siento. No me gusta ser un estorbo.

Lisa pensó en como hacerle reaccionar y una idea cruzó su mente - ¿sabes? Te estás comportando igual que Rick hace un año atrás.

George de un respingo alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – no puedo ser tan patético.

Lisa hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse y le volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué te pasa?

George dejó escapar un suspiro y metió su mano al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Lisa, sin mirarla.

Lisa tomó el papel y lo leyó detenidamente. Al leer su contenido la sorpresa, la incredulidad y la rabia se apoderaron de ella - ¡no puede ser!

- Eso fue hace dos semanas – susurró.

- ¿Por qué permitiste que tus suegros te quitaran a Mark?

- Créeme que no tuve opción – dijo apretando los puños.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ese maldito artículo. Mis suegros creyeron toda la basura que escribió esa periodista. Me dijeron que una persona violenta como yo no puede criar a un niño. También me sacaron en cara lo de mis supuestos amoríos. Para ellos soy un patán que no honra la memoria de su única y adorada hija. Que soy un pésimo ejemplo para mi hijo. ¡Rayos! Si ni siquiera tengo una relación con Claudia.

- ¿Por eso la has alejado?

- ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

- No, pero sé que está triste y que está muy preocupada por ti. Recuerda que la conozco desde hace muchos años.

George asintió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperar a Mark?

- Nada – susurró.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – volvió a regañarle.

George dejó escapar un suspiro y le explicó – decidí entregar la custodia de Mark a sus abuelos cuando un día llegó de la escuela todo golpeado. Él no me había querido contar que desde que salió nuestra entrevista que en la escuela le hostigaban. El día viernes de esa semana le dieron una paliza sólo porque su padre es un maldito asesino. El pobre Enano vivió un infierno durante una semana. Le di la autorización a sus abuelos para que se lo llevaran a Nueva Detroit – se aclaró la garganta y continuó – pero hablo con él todos los días y está bien. Ya nadie lo molesta porque no saben de quien es hijo. Le prohibí que dijera que es mi hijo para que no tenga problemas.

- No debiste decirle eso. Él te adora.

- Está furioso conmigo – admitió con pesar.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Y no me vengas con esa tontería de que no querías molestar.

- La verdad es que no lo sé – susurró con sinceridad.

- ¿Puedes visitarlo?

- Mis suegros insistieron en hacer todo por medio legal. El juez dictaminó que tengo derecho a una visita cada quince días. Ya les pedí la autorización para que Mark pueda venir a tu boda y aceptaron que pase conmigo el próximo fin de semana, si yo cedía la visita de esta semana.

Lisa posó una mano sobre el hombro de George y le dio un suave apretón en señal de apoyo – Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites George.

- Gracias Enana – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la que Lisa tenía sobre su hombro.

Lisa se quedó pensando y le dijo – pensaba que te llevabas bien con ellos. Si hasta te prestaban su coche.

- Era por insistencia de Mark. Podían prestarme el coche, pero siempre se negaron a pasar las fiestas con nosotros – dijo con acidez.

- ¿Por qué te desprecian tanto? – preguntó sin entender.

- Porque antes de salir con Susan, cuando sólo éramos buenos amigos, yo era un caos y siempre terminaba metiéndome en problemas. Un día con mis compañeros de trabajo fuimos a un bar a celebrar la exitosa operación de un paciente. No recuerdo por qué me puse a discutir con uno de los cirujanos, pero creo que fue porque los dos estábamos completamente borrachos. Susan fue la que nos separó y me sacó del bar. Era mi psicóloga a tiempo completo. Como yo estaba furioso comencé a discutir con ella en la calle. Justo en ese momento sus padres pasaban por ahí y la primera impresión que les dí fue la de un alcohólico abusivo. Nunca me consideraron digno para su hija. Lo chistoso es que con suerte logro tomar más de una cerveza. No tolero muy bien el alcohol. Y te juro que jamás le puse un dedo encima a mi esposa.

- Las primeras impresiones pueden ser una pesadilla – le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, y tratando de subirle el ánimo agregó – pero con el tiempo eso puede cambiar. Míranos a Rick y a mí. Mi primera impresión fue horrorosa y ahora me voy a casar con él.

George se rió por lo bajo y se levantó – mejor volvamos al trabajo antes de que Rick venga a cuidar que no te robe – bromeó.

Lisa se rió y le dijo – ponte de acuerdo con Rick para viajar al Satélite Fábrica.

George asintió y con una sonrisa le contó – Kate nos va a rogar para que la llevemos con nosotros. Si el otro día nos prometió que nos ayudaría en lo que fuera si le permitíamos acompañarnos.

- ¿Y no le has dicho que es su obligación acompañarte? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No – contestó riéndose.

Lisa lo iba a regañar pero sonrió al ver nuevamente un atisbo del viejo George.

…

…

…

El Comando se había transformado en un caos con el viaje que esa noche tenían que hacer Rick y George al Satélite Fábrica. La Teniente Watson parecía una niña emocionada que iba a ir por primera vez a un parque de atracciones. Su imperturbable rostro lucía una enorme sonrisa y en más de una oportunidad Lisa pudo haber jurado que la escuchó tararear mientras hacía su trabajo.

Rick hacía unos instantes se había retirado del Comando para supervisar en los hangares que todo estuviera en orden para el despegue, y ni George ni el trío habían estado en toda la mañana.

Lo que molestaba a Lisa es que decidieran dejar sus equipajes esparcidos por toda la sala, y que tuvieran a los Tenientes terminando de ordenar todos los documentos que iban a llevar.

Salió de su despacho y le pregunto a Kate - ¿Qué prometió a cambio de que la llevaran, Teniente?

- El Capitán Hunter me pidió que le creara un programa que simulara un sistema de posicionamiento global, para poder ingresar imágenes satelitales y poder seguir el objetivo que se desee. Y el Coronel me pidió que le personalice una motocicleta.

Lisa la miró confundida - El Coronel no tiene una motocicleta.

- Vamos a traer un prototipo que está creando el Doctor Lang para la Infantería. Es, por decirlo de una manera, la motocicleta base. El Coronel me indicará que mejoras o cambios quieren que le haga.

Lisa meneó la cabeza y no pudo quedarse callada - ¿Usted sabe que no es su obligación dar nada a cambio por cumplir con su deber?

- Lo sé, Señora. Pero lo hago con gusto. Me encantan las tareas que me piden el Capitán y el Coronel. Yo les ayudo disfrutando de mi hobby – le contó con una enorme sonrisa.

Lisa sonrió al ver la alegría de la Teniente. Miró a Valenti y le preguntó - ¿Usted no quiere ir al Satélite Fábrica?

- No Señora. Prefiero quedarme en tierra firme, si usted me lo permite – le contestó con sinceridad.

- No hay problema Joe. ¿Ha visto al Teniente Díaz?

- Está entrenando en el campo de tiro junto a su Escuadrón de Infantería, Señora. Tiene órdenes de preparar a su equipo para entrar en combate, misiones de reconocimiento y vigilancia, y misiones de inserción y extracción, todas con el mayor sigilo posible. El Capitán Hunter me pidió que a las 1100 avisara al Teniente Díaz que se tiene que presentar en la pista de aterrizaje a las 1200 para abordar el transbordador que los llevara al Satélite. El Teniente, junto con los Comandantes Sterling, tiene que conocer estos nuevos proyectos para poder probarlos a futuro.

Lisa a veces encontraba divertida la habilidad de Valenti para guardar y dar información. Miró a los dos Tenientes y le encontró la razón a George. Tenían en su equipo a una científica loca y a una biblioteca ambulante.

Iba a volver a su despacho cuando Valenti le preguntó - ¿puedo hablar con usted, Almirante?

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad y le dijo – adelante. Tome asiento Teniente – Cerró la puerta y se sentó en su sillón - ¿De que desea hablar?

Valenti se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y le dijo – verá Almirante. Sé que no debo meterme en asuntos privados ni tomar decisiones sin consultarle antes usted pero… perdóneme, me tomé la libertad de averiguar por mi cuenta y tengo información que le puede resultar interesante.

- ¿A que se refiere, Joe?

- Bueno. He visto como el Coronel y las Comandantes han estado siguiéndole la pista a esa periodista sin poder obtener nada de ella.

- Así es. Al parecer tiene amigos poderosos que la tienen muy bien protegida.

Valenti se arregló las gafas y le contó – Mis datos familiares son confidenciales y sólo pueden ser autorizados para ser liberados por muy pocas personas porque mis padres eran diplomáticos.

- Eso lo sé Joe. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

- Que esto también se aplica para familiares de políticos y de altos cargos militares – le explicó – Ayer me encontré con un señor que era amigo de mis padres. El también fue embajador y ahora está haciendo carrera política. Le pregunté que opinaba del reportaje de la señorita Lee, y no habló muy bien de ella. Como parecía conocerle le pregunté si me podía contar algo de ella y resulta que ese no es su verdadero apellido.

Lisa miraba al tímido muchacho con sorpresa - ¿pudo averiguar su nombre?

Valenti asintió – Sheryl Armstrong. Hija de un político que siempre estuvo en contra del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y de la RDF. Él desapareció al poco tiempo de que volvimos a La Tierra. Ella culpa al gobierno y a la RDF de su desaparición y se ha empeñado en encontrar a su padre sin importar cuantas carreras destruya. Y por lo que me dijo este señor, ella disfruta haciéndolo porque ella creía en nosotros y no en su padre. Pero cuando el desapareció se sintió traicionada y se ha puesto como objetivo, no destruirnos, sino que sacar a todos los que ella considere malos elementos.

- ¿Nos considera malos elementos? – preguntó Lisa con incredulidad - ¿Es por eso que nos ataca?

- No lo sé, Señora. Es probable.

- ¿Le dijo por qué cree que la RDF tuvo algo que ver en la desaparición de su padre?

- Hay rumores de que la antigua Inteligencia perseguía a quienes repudiaban a la RDF y al Gobierno de La Tierra Unida. Se dice que más de una persona ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Lisa se quedó pensando en para qué Marko perseguiría a personas como el padre de la periodista. Tal vez sólo era un rumor, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante - ¿Averiguó algo más?

- Que se cambió el apellido porque se avergonzaba de su padre, y que durante la Guerra del Amazonas perdió a un conocido o algo así. Lo siento Almirante pero no pregunté nada más para no levantar sospechas – terminó disculpándose.

- ¿Le informó de esto al Coronel?

- Traté de hablar con él pero me dijo que tenía prisa y que cuando tuviera tiempo hablaría conmigo – contestó avergonzado.

Lisa sonrió comprensivamente al saber que el Teniente no insistió porque le tenía terror a George – Gracias por la información, Joe. Le haré saber de sus averiguaciones al Coronel.

- Gracias Almirante.

- Y Joe… el Coronel le respeta y le tiene bien catalogado. Usted respétele perdiéndole el miedo. El Coronel no es tan temible si cuenta con su favor. Es un buen hombre y un buen oficial, al igual que usted.

- Sí Señora, Gracias Señora.

Lisa le iba a decir que se retirara, pero como no iba a haber nadie en el Comando por al menos un par de horas, decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con los Tenientes sobre el verdadero objetivo de C.A.T.

- Pídale a la Teniente Watson que nos acompañe. Tengo información importante que darles.

Valenti se levantó y fue a buscar a Kate que entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tomen asiento.

Kate, al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Lisa, con expresión preocupada le pidió – por favor Almirante, no me diga que se canceló el vuelo al Satélite.

Lisa la miró con sorpresa y tuvo que contener la risa – Ese no es el motivo por el que quiero hablar con ustedes, Teniente.

Kate suspiró aliviada y tomó asiento.

- Es por algo mucho más importante. Pero antes de darles esta información quiero felicitarles por su buen trabajo y agradecerles su apoyo. He sido testigo de los problemas que han sufrido por nuestra causa.

Valenti se sonrojó y Kate sonrió orgullosa.

Lisa continuó – pero para el siguiente paso les exijo su completa lealtad hacia la RDF y este Comando. Si lo han pasado mal, les aseguro que lo pasaran peor. Que si ahora están agobiados por el trabajo, después con suerte tendrán tiempo para respirar. Que si les han dado la espalda por ser nuestros asistentes, después perderán amigos y aliados. Les digo esto porque quiero darles la oportunidad de elegir que camino tomar.

- Almirante – le dijo Kate – con todo respeto, no tiene necesidad de decirme eso. Estoy con ustedes hasta el final. Nunca me ha importado lo que opinen de mí y no voy a empezar ahora. Me encanta este trabajo, y no sólo por mis labores sino que también por el equipo humano de este Comando. Quiero poder serles útil en todo lo que pueda – y afirmó con seguridad – la única manera de sacarme de aquí Almirante es que usted o el Coronel así lo desee.

Lisa sonrió satisfecha ante la rápida respuesta de la Teniente Watson.

- Almirante – dijo Valenti tratando de no tartamudear – yo tampoco quiero irme de aquí. Y si es por los problemas que hemos tenido, no se preocupe, no se parecen en nada a los que tuve en la Academia – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Están seguros? Después que les diga esto no van a poder retirarse.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Lisa se tomó un momento para pensar y luego procedió a contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido durante el último año. La traición de Kovac, lo que realmente ocurrió en el Amazonas, la desaparición de los miembros de la antigua Inteligencia y todos los problemas que tenían por delante, incluyendo la amenaza Invid.

Los Tenientes fueron poniéndose pálidos mientras Lisa les relataba lo que no salía en ninguna de las dos historias oficiales.

Cuando terminó de explicarles la verdadera misión del Comando de Alerta Temprana, esperó un momento para que asimilaran la información y luego les dijo – lamento haber tenido que contarles todo esto. No es un peso con el que quisiera que cargaran, pero como pueden ver, estamos escasos de personal de confianza, y ustedes en este mes han superado nuestras expectativas.

- Gracias, Señora – dijo Kate con inseguridad. Luego le preguntó – Almirante ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Primero lo primero Teniente Watson. Debemos buscar a los malcontentos y al equipo de Kovac.

- Ahora entiendo por qué el Capitán Hunter me pidió que le creara ese programa – murmuró.

Valenti le preguntó a Lisa – Señora, se qué es poco probable, pero ¿han pensado en la posibilidad de que Kovac esté vivo?

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Nadie le vio morir.

Lisa admitió que en más de una oportunidad esa duda había rondado su cabeza – Creemos que estaba dentro de la nave de Khyron en el momento que esta estalló. Es por eso que no se encontró su cuerpo ni el de Santos.

- Pero pudo haberla detonado a distancia.

- Con el Coronel lo pensamos. Pero por la alta seguridad que había en esa nave y la desconfianza de Khyron hacia los humanos, hace poco probable que Kovac haya podido instalar una gran cantidad de cargas explosivas en una nave tan grande sin ser descubierto. La única manera es que haya activado la autodestrucción de la nave – Le explicó Lisa.

- Para lograr eso hay que anular las defensas de la nave, y por lo que usted nos contó, la nave de Khyron en ningún momento abrió fuego, haciendo que esa opción sea la más lógica – dijo Kate.

- Entonces hay que averiguar quien es el nuevo líder del grupo del Coronel Kovac – dijo Valenti pensativamente – se llevó a sus hombres de confianza y aun así mató a uno de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso quiere decir que su mano derecha quedó acá.

Lisa sonrió al ver tan interesado a Joe. Algo que aprendió de él es que le encantan los acertijos, como a Kate armar y desarmar cualquier artefacto, en especial si posee tecnología alienígena.

- Eso ya lo sabemos Joe. Lamentablemente el equipo de Marko supo cubrir muy bien sus huellas, pero ya hemos tenido algunos progresos. Ahora que ustedes saben la verdad podemos trabajar aun más rápido en encontrarles.

Valenti dio un suspiró y miró su reloj. De un salto se levantó y le dijo a Lisa – Permiso para retirarme Almirante. Debo informar al Teniente Díaz de las órdenes del Capitán Hunter.

- Permiso concedido, Teniente. Puede retirarse.

Kate que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, le dijo apesadumbrada – Señora, creo que es mejor que me quede para comenzar a trabajar en el programa que me pidió el Capitán.

Lisa negó con la cabeza – es su deber acompañar a su superior directo. Además creo que se ha ganado el derecho de ir. Mañana puede ponerse a trabajar en eso.

A Kate le volvió la sonrisa al rostro – Gracias Almirante.

- Quiero encomendarle una misión, Kate – le dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Señora?

- Quiero que vigile al Coronel Carter.

- ¿Él es sospechoso? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- No, no lo es. Me preocupa porque ha tenido algunos problemas personales. Trata de no demostrarlo pero no ha logrado engañarnos. Quiero que se preocupe de que descanse y se alimente apropiadamente. Si él se niega a hacer alguna de estas cosas quiero que me informe inmediatamente, y si no estoy disponible, que le informe a la Comandante Grant, ¿entendido?

- A la orden, Señora – se quedó pensando un momento y le contó – entonces creo que puedo decirle que algunas noches las ha pasado aquí.

Lisa miró el sofá de su despacho y comprendió por qué estaba perdiendo su forma original - ¿Ha estado durmiendo en mi sofá?

- Sí Señora. Y en su despacho tiene una muda de ropa y artículos de aseo. Las Comandantes lo saben pero él les prohibió abrir la boca. Las amenazó con quitarles el correo de los admiradores si lo hacían.

Lisa se rió por lo bajo. El trío era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no perderse los chismes más jugosos – Gracias por la información Kate. Puede retirarse a preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Lisa esperó a que Kate saliera del despacho para volver a hacer su diario ritual de perder la vista por la ventana para pensar.

Cada día sentía una mayor admiración por el Almirante Global. Todas las difíciles decisiones que tuvo que tomar sólo, teniendo que velar por la vida de miles de personas en medio de una cruel guerra. Admiraba la fortaleza y tesón del Almirante, y esperaba algún día poder llegar a ser como él. Dejó escapar un suspiro al saber que tenía un largo camino por delante.

…

…

…

En el Satélite Fabrica el trabajo no cesaba. El Doctor Lang los había llevado directamente al área restringida del Satélite para que pudieran ver los avances en los nuevos proyectos.

Rick miraba embobado junto a Max y Miriya los planos con los que se pretendía construir la nueva tecnología para los Varitech, mientras que George y el Teniente Díaz estudiaban un prototipo para la nueva armadura de combate y unas armas.

- ¿Ha logrado avances con el nuevo camuflaje? – le preguntó Rick al Doctor Lang.

- No, estamos probando varias teorías Capitán, pero no le quiero aburrir con los detalles técnicos.

Rick miró divertido a Kate que seguía a todos lados al Doctor como si se tratara de su estrella de Rock favorita.

- En cambió con las armaduras hemos tenido avances satisfactorios – continuó el Doctor Lang – hemos logrado crear una aleación metálica más liviana y resistente.

George tomó la pechera de la armadura y le preguntó al Doctor - ¿Me la puedo probar?

El Doctor asintió – Ha resistido impactos de láser sin ningún problema y las balas comunes rebotan sin dejar marcas en la superficie. Pero aun no la hemos probado con alguien dentro.

George se sacó la chaqueta y se colocó la armadura – Es pesada pero no creo que sea un problema para alguien con un buen estado físico. ¿Qué opina, Díaz?

El Teniente de piel morena y oscura mirada le contestó – parece no ser muy cómoda, Señor.

George movió los brazos hacia delante y hacia atrás con dificultad.

- Aun estamos trabajando en la movilidad – les informó el Doctor Lang. Miró a Rick y le dijo – aun queda mucho por estudiar, pero creo que los dos proyectos son posibles. Incluso he estado sopesando la posibilidad de no sólo crear una nueva tecnología de camuflaje para los Varitech, sino que crear un nuevo modelo de Varitech ideado especialmente para esta tecnología y para el propósito de este. Tendría que ser más veloz y más silencioso. No podemos tener una nave invisible que puede detectarse fácilmente por el sonido de sus propulsores.

Rick volvió a mirar los planos y asintió – lo dejo en sus manos, Doctor.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que los escuadrones Skull y Amazonas van a tener que ser renovados? – Preguntó Max.

- Si es necesario vamos a tener que hacerlo, Max – le contestó Rick.

- ¿Ese camuflaje se podría utilizar para la infantería? – preguntó George.

- No creo que sea posible, Coronel – le dijo el Doctor Lang - este camuflaje necesitaría de un pesado dispositivo que es imposible que carguen en la armadura.

- Disculpe Doctor Lang – dijo Kate entusiasmada - ¿ya tiene un prototipo para ese dispositivo?

- En mi laboratorio tengo unos bosquejos que puede estudiar, Teniente.

Kate le rogó con la mirada a George para poder acompañar al Doctor Lang a su laboratorio – adelante Teniente.

- Parece una niña en una tienda de golosinas – dijo Rick tratando de no reírse.

- Nos va a costar subirla al transbordador para volver a casa – admitió George.

- ¿Para que le insististe al Doctor que te creara una motocicleta?

- No es para mi, Rick. Es para la Infantería.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó sin creerle.

George asintió – si hubiésemos contado con un par de motocicletas en el Amazonas no habríamos tardado tanto en encontrar a Lisa. Tal vez hubiésemos podido salvar a más personas.

Rick asintió – pero ese terreno no es como para andar en una motocicleta.

- Para una común, no. Es por eso que quiero que Kate estudie la manera de hacer que el prototipo que nos vamos a llevar sea apto para todo tipo de terrenos.

- ¿Planeas ocupar la armadura sobre la motocicleta? No creo que soporte el peso.

- Lo sé. Espero que el Doctor Lang logre crear una armadura más liviana. ¿Se molestará el Doctor Lang si me pongo la armadura completa?

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Díaz?

George miró al Teniente que estaba a unos metros de ellos manipulando unos fusiles – No. Como yo dí la idea, es mi responsabilidad ser el primero en probarla.

Rick sonriendo admitió – te entiendo. Yo tampoco dejaría que nadie ocupara la nueva tecnología para los Varitech, sin haberlo hecho primero. Muero por probarla.

- Es su deber. No demuestren tanto sus ganas por jugar con ellas – les dijo Max tratando de sonar serio. Sin poder contenerse más, le dijo a Rick – le envidio, Jefe.

- Algo bueno que tengamos a nuestro favor por ser jefes – se defendió Rick.

Miriya preguntó – ¿Puedo probar también la armadura?

- Hay dos, no veo por qué no – dijo George - ¿Qué te parece ponerlas a prueba?

- No creo que sea una buena idea – murmuró Max.

- Miriya te va a patear el trasero – le dijo Rick.

- Eso lo veremos – dijo George con una sonrisa

Con Miriya se pusieron la armadura completa sobre sus uniformes. Max ayudó a Miriya a colocarse el casco, y Rick hizo lo mismo con George.

En ese momento volvió el Doctor Lang, acompañado de la Teniente Watson, que le miraba con una expresión soñadora.

- Capitán Hunter ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó el Doctor.

- El Coronel y la Comandante quieren poner a prueba las armaduras.

El Doctor asintió y se acercó a una computadora. Le entregó a Rick un micrófono y le explicó – aun no hemos colocado las radios en los cascos. Tendrá que hablar por los altoparlantes del laboratorio.

- ¿Me escuchan? – preguntó Rick.

Miriya y George alzaron un pulgar para afirmar.

- Pueden proceder – ordenó Rick.

Los dos se movían torpemente. La armadura era pesada y no permitía mucha movilidad.

El Doctor Lang tomó otro micrófono y les explicó – Esta aleación es más resistente y liviana, lo que quiere decir que si se golpean lo van a hacer con gran fuerza, por lo que les recomiendo que tengan cuidado.

George como pudo se acercó a Miriya y con las manos le indicó que le golpeara en el pecho. Como buena guerrera, no se contuvo y asestó un fuerte golpe que hizo que George cayera unos metros hacia atrás.

Kate y Rick corrieron hasta George y le ayudaron a quitarse el casco. Cuando se lo quitaron pudieron ver que se estaba riendo.

- No sentí nada – dijo entusiasmado.

- Idiota, pensamos que estabas herido – lo regañó Rick.

-¿Está bien, Coronel? – le preguntó Miriya, mientras Max le ayudaba a quitarse el casco.

- Sí, estoy bien. Tienes un excelente derechazo – la felicitó.

- Gracias Coronel – sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Seguro que está bien, Señor? – le preguntó Kate.

George asintió y le dijo al Doctor Lang – creo que he encontrado el primer problema de la armadura.

- ¿Cuál es Coronel?

- Me es imposible levantarme.

- Díaz, ayude al Coronel – ordenó Rick.

El serio Teniente ayudó con dificultad a George a levantarse. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, dijo – Creo que podemos aprovechar de hacer otra prueba. Díaz, póngame el casco.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó Rick.

Como respuesta, George hizo con sus manos un gesto simulando una pistola.

- ¿Estás loco? – le preguntó Rick con incredulidad.

- No creo que sea prudente, Coronel – le dijo el Doctor Lang.

De pronto un disparo de láser sonó y George volvió a caer al suelo. Todos miraron hacia donde se había producido el disparo y vieron a Miriya con un fusil en las manos.

- ¡Cariño! – la regañó Max.

- El Coronel lo pidió – respondió con seriedad.

Rick corrió nuevamente hasta George y le quitó el casco - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, aunque quema un poco – admitió con una mueca incomoda.

Entre Rick y Díaz lo levantaron del suelo.

El Doctor Lang se acercó a George y observó donde había impactado el láser – tiene suerte de que la armadura sea resistente, si no en este momento iría camino a la morgue.

- Un disparo letal. No esperaba menos de la líder Amazona – volvió a felicitarla George, haciendo que Miriya sonriera orgullosamente.

- Con todo respeto Señor, pero usted está loco – le dijo Kate.

- Gracias, Teniente – sonrió satisfecho.

Rick meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro – Hora de volver a casa.

- ¿Tan pronto? – se quejó Kate. Luego recordó con quien estaba hablando y se puso en posición firme para finaliza con un - Señor.

Rick tuvo que evitar reírse al ver la decepción en el rostro de la Teniente. Le pidió al Doctor Lang – Por favor manténganos informados de los avances de estos dos proyectos.

- Sé la importancia de estos, Capitán. Descuide, les mantendré al tanto – le informó el Doctor. Luego le dijo a George – el prototipo de motocicleta hay que llevarlo al transbordador. Quiero que la Teniente Watson me mantenga informado de las ideas que tenga para esta. Tiene una asistente brillante, Coronel.

Kate sonrió emocionada ante su ídolo – le enviaré informes periódicamente, Señor.

El Doctor le entregó un sobre a Rick y con un gesto de complicidad le dijo – esto es para la Almirante Hayes.

Rick miró el sello de "confidencial" en el sobre y asintió. Le ordenó a los Tenientes – acompañen al Doctor Lang y luego lleven el prototipo al transbordador. Espérennos ahí.

El Doctor se retiró acompañado de los Tenientes, siendo interrogado constantemente por Kate.

Vio que Miriya ya se había quitado la armadura pero no así George, quien estudiaba el impacto del láser.

- Pobre Doctor Lang. Tiene a una fanática – bromeó Max.

- Sí. Lo adora – se rió Rick. Miró a George y le preguntó - ¿qué ocurre?

- Esta armadura es fantástica.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que cuando eras pequeño querías ser un robot?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – reclamó.

- Para un niño está bien. Pero para un viejo como tu es algo vergonzoso.

- ¿Un viejo? Aun soy joven.

- Tus canas dicen lo contrario.

- Estas canas son culpa tuya, Rick. Antes de conocerte no tenía ninguna. Son a causa de todas los malos ratos que me has hecho pasar.

- Si fuera por eso la Almirante Hayes tendría toda la cabeza blanca – dijo Miriya – creo que es más lógico que sean a causa de su edad, Coronel.

Rick y George se quedaron mirando a Miriya mientras Max se reía divertido.

- No se ría Comandante – Le regaño Rick fingiendo estar enojado.

- A la orden, Capitán – dijo Max tratando de controlar la risa.

- Volvamos al transbordador. George, quítate la armadura.

- Espera un segundo – le pidió e hizo un paso de baile de robot – siempre había querido hacer eso.

- ¿Hacer el ridículo? – le preguntó Rick.

- No me digas que nunca te has tentado en hacer eso en modo Battloid – le preguntó mientras se quitaba la armadura.

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera una vez?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ese baile es de antes que yo naciera, viejo.

- Mejor volvamos al transbordador – refunfuñó George.

- Bien, vamos a casa – dijo Rick riéndose.

…

…

…

Rick llegó tarde a casa. Lisa ya estaba acostada y leía unos documentos.

- ¿Aun trabajando?

Lisa estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se había percatado de la presencia de Rick – Hola, ¿Cómo les fue en el Satélite?

- Bien. Hay algunos avances y Miriya le pateó el trasero a George y luego le disparó.

Lisa dejó de lado los documentos y le preguntó preocupada - ¿estás bromeando?

Rick se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza – pusieron a prueba las armaduras. Ninguno resultó herido.

- ¿Por qué lo permitiste? – le regañó Lisa - sabes que Miriya y George son como niños cuando se trata de un combate.

- Por ese mismo motivo. Por unos minutos volvió el viejo George con sus locuras – le contó con una sonrisa.

- Eso es bueno. Aunque no me gusta que haga algo peligroso para distraerse.

- Trata de quitarle esa diversión a ellos dos. Además es la primera vez que se enfrentan, no quería perderme algo así – le dijo con una mueca divertida. Sacó de su bolsillo el sobre que le había entregado el Doctor Lang y se lo entregó – esto es para ti.

Lisa abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es una carta de Breetai – le contestó pensativa.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En este momento en la orbita de Saturno. Está instalando más censores en el espacio para que estemos atentos a cualquier anomalía. Me envía un detalle de los puntos en que han hecho transposiciones para que no nos asustemos. También se disculpa porque ni él ni Exedore van poder asistir a nuestra boda. Agradecen la invitación y nos envían sus mejores deseos.

- Menos mal que nos avisó. Mañana habría sufrido un infarto si veo tantas transposiciones cerca de La Tierra – le dijo dándole una mirada a la carta.

- También se comprometió a enviarme un informe detallado sobre los Invid.

- Eso nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

- Me gustaría saber por qué se refiere a ellos como "esos malditos cangrejos". ¿Será esa su forma?

- ¿Te imaginas unos cangrejos gigantes súper poderosos invadiendo el planeta? Es grotesco.

- Creo que el cangrejo dejó de estar en mi menú – murmuró Lisa.

Rick se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en como hacerle la siguiente pregunta para que no se enojara - ¿Las chicas te han dicho sus planes para la próxima semana?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Max amenazó con secuestrarme el próximo viernes.

Lisa no pudo ocultar la preocupación de su rostro – espero que las chicas no quieran secuestrarme.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿No quieres una despedida de soltera? No creo que llamen tanto la atención como para que nos descubran.

- Recuerda que el trío se está haciendo cargo de todo.

- Pero Claudia es quien tiene la última palabra.

- Claudia disfruta cuando el trío me pone en situaciones… incomodas.

- ¿Cómo cual?

- No te lo voy a decir.

- Oh, vamos. Recuerda que entre nosotros ya no tendremos secretos – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver que Lisa se sonrojaba.

- Lo único que voy a decir es que nunca más voy a cometer la locura de aceptar una invitación de las chicas a un bar.

- ¿Qué tipo de bar? – al ver que Lisa se sonrojaba aun más, le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca – te llevaron a un bar de stripper.

- No fue mi elección. Querían celebrar nuestro regreso cuando fuimos prisioneros de Dolza. Al final ellas fueron las únicas que se divirtieron. Con Claudia nos retiramos a escondidas – viendo como Rick ya no podía contener la risa, se quejó – no es gracioso.

- Claro que lo es. Huiste de un stripper.

- Tengo una imagen que cuidar – se defendió.

- Yo nunca he huido de una stripper – dijo pensativamente.

Lisa se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, indicándole que estaba esperando una explicación.

- No me malinterpretes. Que no se te olvide que crecí con Roy. Como te decía, nunca huía de una, pero sí me escondía.

- ¿Te escondías?

- Sí, era un niño.

- ¿Te escondías? – insistió Lisa sin creerle.

- Me escondía en un lugar que tuviera una buena vista – admitió con una sonrisa culpable.

- Eres un pervertido – le acusó Lisa riéndose – y yo que pensaba que sólo te interesaban las prendas femeninas.

- ¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? – reclamó.

- Claro, fue el día que te conocí en persona. Rick Hunter, insolente y pervertido. Una pésima primera impresión.

- Creo que nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida.

- ¿Max te dijo en que va a consistir tu secuestro?

- No.

- Más le vale que no esté planeando una despedida de soltero muy pervertida – bromeó Lisa.

- ¿No lo castigaras por eso?

- No, pero Miriya sí.

- Entonces vamos a tener una fiesta aburrida – murmuró ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Lisa. Rápidamente trató de enmendar su error – sólo estoy bromeando. No va a ser aburrida, va a ser interesante. Tal vez veamos televisión toda la noche.

- ¿Invitaste al Teniente Díaz?

-Sí, aunque es un aburrido. George es casi el único miembro de Infantería con el que he compartido y pensaba que todos estaban tan locos como él. Pero Díaz es serio, cabeza cuadrada y cree que mientras más músculos tienes eres más hombre. Sigue las órdenes al pie de la letra aunque le estés tomando el pelo.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – preguntó sabiendo que no iba a escuchar nada bueno.

- Díaz también es algo prepotente. El otro día tú estabas en una reunión y no viste como trató a Kate y a Joe. A Kate la trató de conquistar fallando miserablemente y a Joe todo el tiempo le llamo "cuatro ojos" y le recordó su difícil época en la Academia.

- ¿Los tres se conocían?

- Sí. Y Díaz fue el que destacó en el entrenamiento físico. El tipo es un animal. Sí a George le costó vencerle en una demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Vaya. Aunque George aun tiene resentido su hombro. Creo que todavía está en terapia.

- La cosa es que a George no le cae en gracia, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor, con permiso mío por supuesto, que ordenarle que durante un día completo escoltara en sus deberes al trío. El detalle es que fue durante el día libre de las chicas, así que les sirvió para cargar con todas sus compras.

-Ouch – exclamó con una sonrisa – si no te agrada ¿por qué lo elegiste para liderar el Escuadrón Infantería?

- Porque es el mejor. Pueden ser engreídos, cabeza dura, prepotentes y tu peor pesadilla, pero si hacen bien su trabajo, no queda otra opción que soportarlos.

Lisa con expresión pensativa dijo – no sé a que me recuerda eso. Creo que la palabra es karma.

- Muy chistosa. Entonces, ¿No tienes problemas con que me secuestren?

- Claro que no.

- Pensé que te ibas a molestar – admitió con alivio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… olvídalo.

- ¿Rick?

Con aprehensión le contestó – es que te he visto como te pones cuando hay mujeres alrededor mío.

- No soy tan celosa. Y las mujeres casi no te han molestado.

- Nadie me ha molestado porque tu mirada asesina espanta a cualquiera.

- ¿Te estás quejando? – le preguntó amenazadoramente.

- No, para nada. De hecho te agradezco que espantes a todas esas admiradoras. Hay algunas que de verdad están locas. Aunque no las culpo. Sé que soy irresistible.

Lisa se rió de buena gana - ¿Irresistible?

- No puedes negarlo.

Lisa sonrió peligrosamente – Esas niñas tienen que tener clara una cosa, Rick. Eres mío y no te comparto.

- ¿Y eso no es ser celosa?

- Eso es aprender un par de cosas de Miriya. ¿No has visto como aleja a las admiradoras de Max?

- Hasta a mi me da miedo.

- No creo que de tanto miedo como la mirada que le das a quienes osan a acercarse a mí.

- No soy celoso – se defendió.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Dejo que tus admiradores se acerquen.

- Sólo si son niños o ancianos. El otro día casi fulminaste con la mirada al Cadete que sólo quería darme la mano.

- No te saludó apropiadamente. Le hice respetar tu grado.

- Entonces no eres celoso.

- En absoluto.

- Te voy a decir una sola palabra. Marko.

- Ese bastardo. Después de lo que nos hizo…

- Antes de saber que era el traidor – le interrumpió Lisa.

- No estaba celoso. Estaba preocupado por ti. Nunca confié en él - reclamó.

- Digamos que te creo – le dijo con una sonrisa – entonces, ¿por qué te preocupabas de mi cuando salía con George?

- ¡¿Salías con George? – preguntó enojado - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Él se dice mi amigo y me oculta algo así. Ya verá cuando lo vea…

Lisa no pudo contener más la risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que pienses que no eres celoso. Y tranquilo, sólo salía a pasear con George y Mark, o a comer algo. Nunca salimos de la manera en que piensas.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca.

Rick suspiró aliviado – que bueno. Así me evito darle una paliza.

Lisa lo abrazó mientras se reía – que bueno. No quería que nuestra noche de bodas la pasaras en una cama de hospital.

- ¿No crees que pueda patearle el trasero? – preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

Lisa, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo – Rick, te amo. Eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Sé que me cuidaras y que defenderás mi honor de ser necesario… pero ¿patearle el trasero a George?

- Lo sé – admitió con una sonrisa – pero a cualquier otro que tenga el descaro de mirarte le patearé el trasero.

- Me parece justo.

- Ahora, hay algo que me preocupa mucho más que eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No puedes estar en la cama trabajando si tienes a alguien tan irresistible a tu lado.

Lisa miró hacia ambos lados y le preguntó - ¿Dónde?

- Chistosa.

- Tengo que terminar de revisar esto, Rick – dijo con pesar.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son varias cosas – mostrándole diferentes papeles le explicó – Mañana tengo que presentarle al Alto Mando las evidencias para interrogar a Jackson. Este otro es una solicitud del estudio de cine para que los productores, guionistas y actores hablen con nosotros, y les llevemos a los lugares en donde ocurrieron los hechos. Este es para una entrevista televisada. Este es el informe que me pidió el Alto Mando sobre nuestros progresos con los malcontentos, y este último es una petición para indagar en el pasado de Sheryl Armstrong, también conocida como Sheryl Lee.

- ¿Todo eso tienes que hacer mañana? – le preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

- Y eso que no conté la reunión en la tarde con el Almirante Global, ni la que tengo contigo y George en la mañana para que me informen sobre lo que vieron en el Satélite Fabrica.

- Y yo pensaba que tenía mucho trabajo – murmuró Rick.

Lisa se quedó mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo – en este momento eres tentadoramente irresistible.

Rick miró los papeles y le preguntó - ¿deja para mañana lo que no quieres hacer hoy?

Como respuesta Lisa capturó los labios de Rick, besándole apasionadamente. Con una mano empujó los papeles, tirándolos al suelo y así poder ponerse cómoda.

- Creo que puedo tomar eso como un sí – murmuró Rick y bromeando agregó – te estás volviendo irresponsable.

- Oh, cállate – lo regañó y lo atrajo hacia ella.

…

...

* * *

Por fin el muso se ha dignado a actualizar esta historia!

Hola... tantos siglos, cómo están? :)

Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido y por el apoyo que me han dado a pesar de la larga ausencia... de verdad, súper agradecida.

Agradezco en especial a Sary por aguantar ser explotada como Beta )

Como siempre, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias.

Un gran abrazo a todos!

Nani


End file.
